Devil's Advocate
by Swan of The Queen
Summary: A.U. Chicago - Emma cherche désespérément à être épanouie, dans son travail comme dans sa vie personnelle. SwanQueen (à l'évidence).
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà une nouvelle fanfic que je suis en train d'écrire. Je me suis rendue compte que l'écriture était une bonne thérapie et que mon malêtre était aussi évidemment dû à mon arrêt. Enfin je vous propose un _**AU**_ cette fois ci, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à ma meilleure amie de lire mes écris avant que je les poste, et de toujours dire qu'elle adore. Et merci à Manon qui m'a poussée à poster ceci aujourd'hui, qui a repris de mes nouvelles quand ça n'allait pas et que j'avais besoin de soutien. Donc vraiment merci.

Bonne lecture à tous.

 **Chapitre 1 : Travail incessant.**

Emma posa ses affaires sur la table du salon. Elle retira ses escarpins en grimaçant de douleur et en les balançant dans la pièce. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le canapé lourdement et se massa les tempes.

\- Putain quel mal de crâne ! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant aussitôt.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour avaler une aspirine, et se servit un verre de vin rouge à la suite de cela.

\- C'est vraiment con de faire ça quand on a mal à la tête ! Se plaignit-elle en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Son téléphone sonna, ce qui lui valut un sursaut. Puis elle fixa longuement sa table et son appareil. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Cela faisait bien trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas pris une heure pour elle à cause de son travail. Son repos se limitait aux courtes nuits qu'elle faisait entre deux dossiers.

Elle soupira puis s'approcha de son téléphone.

\- Super, encore lui ! Pesta-t-elle en voyant apparaitre le numéro de son patron sur l'écran.

Elle souffla fortement et répondit rapidement pour se donner du courage.

\- Allo ? Fit-elle d'une voix épuisée.

\- Swan ? Enfin vous me répondez. J'ai un dossier pour vous.

\- Ecoutez, se défendit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse en ajouter davantage, j'ai besoin de repos.

\- Et moi j'ai besoin de vous ! C'est urgent ! la coupa-t-il directement, comme s'il se fichait de son avis.

Emma roula des yeux et se retint de ne pas taper dans un mur pour exprimer toute sa colère.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de rouvrir un dossier le soir après ma journée complète de travail, expliqua-t-elle le plus calmement qu'elle le pouvait. Et puis, je croyais que nous étions d'accord, j'étais censée prendre un jour de repos demain.

\- Ce dossier ne peut attendre demain Swan, et encore moins après demain, il faut commencer à l'étudier dès ce soir ! Vous serez grassement récompensée sur votre fiche de paie.

La blonde retint un rire au téléphone.

\- Si je comprends bien ma journée de repos…

\- Repoussée ! S'impatienta-t-il.

Elle se retint de l'insulter fortement.

\- Bon.. Pour la dernière fois c'est ok… C'est quoi encore cette histoire? Pourquoi ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? Ils sont si importants ces gens?

\- Vous êtes la meilleure Swan, et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. Ce sont des gens importants oui. Il s'agit de la famille Hood.

\- Hood ? Regina Hood ? La maire de Chicago ?

Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle ne s'était jamais occupée d'une affaire concernant des gens aussi haut placé jusqu'à maintenant, et cette nouveauté l'excitait.

\- Elle-même, lui répondit-elle. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite… Cette femme n'est pas un cadeau…

\- C'est quoi leur problème? Se dépêcha-t-elle, pressée de démarrer son travail.

\- Quand on est avocate des affaires familiales, souvent, c'est le divorce.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'en pouvait plus de subir quotidiennement le sale caractère de son patron.

\- Ok j'attends le dossier.

Puis elle raccrocha.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle avait peut être trop brusquement coupé son patron. Puis en chassant cet élan de culpabilité, elle s'assit et se connecta à ses mails. Comme elle n'avait toujours rien reçu, elle songea… La maire de leur ville tout de même. Elle allait enfin toucher à une grosse affaire. Ce qui la désespérait ces derniers temps dans son travail, c'était que les clients se ressemblait et les dossiers aussi.

Par curiosité, elle décida de taper le nom de Regina Hood dans son moteur de recherche, car elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi elle ressemblait. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu comme elle haïssait la politique.

Elle trouva quelques articles et plusieurs photos de cette Regina et de son mari, donnant des conférences ou posant devant des édifices nouveaux et toute sorte de clichés d'autres obligations conventionnelles où elle apparaissait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ils ont l'air si heureux…

La réception d'un mail la fit sortir de ses pensées. Trop pressée, elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir pour télécharger et imprimer le dossier. Aucun mot de son patron ne venait accompagner le fichier, évidemment.

\- Ce qu'il peut être… Grrrr… s'enflamma-t-elle.

Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit, et elle décida de profiter du mail qu'elle envoyait à son patron pour la lui poser.

« Merci, bien reçu.

Je voulais simplement savoir, que vouliez vous dire tout à l'heure par : cette femme n'est pas un cadeau ?

Cordialement,

 _Emma Swann_

 _Avocate des affaires familiales._ »

Elle attendit sa réponse quelques minutes avant d'entendre à nouveau une notification. Elle l'ouvrit sans attendre.

« Bon courage Swan. »

\- Cet homme est vraiment un gros con ! S'exclama haut et fort Emma en imprimant son dossier.

\- Qui ça ?

La blonde sursauta et se retourna pour constater que dans sa concentration, elle n'avait même pas entendu Lily rentrer.

\- Personne ! Répondit-elle sèchement encore sous les nerfs.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

\- Ta journée ? Lui demanda Lily en s'approchant d'elle pour lui masser la nuque.

\- Comme d'hab. Pas passionnante.

\- C'est qui elle ? S'énerva-t-elle alors tout d'un coup en fixant l'écran d'Emma, toujours ouvert sur une photo de Regina Hood.

\- Oh écoutes, commence pas… Soupira la blonde en prenant les papiers dans l'imprimante, et se levant pour échapper un peu à son amie.

Lily paraissait consternée.

\- Maire de Chicago ? Ah ! C'est elle notre maire ? Demanda-t-elle stupidement.

\- Bien joué ! Ria Emma en s'écroulant sur le canapé de nouveau.

\- Elle est belle… Se força-t-elle d'avouer en grimaçant.

Emma ne répondit pas.

\- Une nouvelle affaire ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est mon dossier, et il faut que je bosse… Lui répondit-elle enfin, un peu durement.

\- Et si je ne veux pas que tu acceptes cette affaire ? Si je n'en ai pas envie ?

La blonde leva enfin les yeux vers son amie et la regarda longuement. Puis elle pris une profonde inspiration et se lança.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas recommencer tes crises de jalousie Lily… Tu m'avais promis, et on est ensemble que depuis 3 mois… Comment tu veux que ça fonctionne ? Ce n'est qu'une affaire ok ?

\- Ouai, et tu prends la défense d'une femme drôlement sexy. Comme par hasard…

\- Je m'en fous t'as compris ?

Devant la violence de son ton, Lily décida de ne rien ajouter et de calmer sa voix. Elle prit quelques unes de ses affaires et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

\- Ok, eh bien… Dès que tu auras envie de m'embrasser parce que je t'ai manqué toute une journée durant, je serai dans la chambre.

\- Mmmh.. Fut la seule réponse de sa compagne.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Lily claquer la porte plus loin, elle songea alors. Cela faisait quelques jours que sa copine lui faisait des scènes de jalousie incessantes et qu'elle cherchait absolument à s'engueuler avec elle. Ce stress, ajouté à celui du travail ne l'aidait vraiment pas à tenir le choc de la pression. Elle décida alors de se pencher de nouveau sur son affaire et de ne plus y penser. Après tout, si Lily était en colère, cela lui passerait après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Demain, elle devait rencontrer sa nouvelle cliente. Elle ne savait rien d'autre sur elle que son problème avec son mari, mais elle devait absolument lui plaire, et être à la hauteur de ses exigences…


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde. Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.**

 **PS: non la suite ne tardera pas à venir comme avant, je posterai tous les jours, ou 2, ou 3 grand maximum. Alors si vous pouviez éviter dans vos reviews de me rappeler que j'ai abandonné une fanfiction ce serait plus qu'agréable car ma vie n'a pas été simple à ce moment et que personnellement je ne viens pas vous rappeler vos mauvais souvenirs.**

 **Merci.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une cliente difficile.**

Emma se réveilla avec la voix de Lily, avachie sur le canapé, sous une multitude de papier.

\- Chérie… ? Murmura-t-elle en lui passant une main dans sa crinière blonde.

\- Quoi ? Mais, il est quelle heure ? Paniqua-t-elle en rassemblant son dossier.

\- Neuf heures et demi, pourquoi ?

\- Oh putain… Pesta-t-elle. Il faut que j'y aille.

Il y eu un court silence durant lequel Lily semblait contrariée.

\- On est dimanche Emma. Tu m'as promis qu'on irait se changer les idées ensemble en se promenant dans le park. C'était ton jour de congé aujourd'hui…

Elle soupira…

\- Tu manques à Twisty aussi…

La blonde se retourna vers son chien qui était couché dans son panier. Un magnifique berger australien d'un an tout juste. Elle et Lily l'avaient choisi ensemble. Il est vrai qu'elle s'en voulait de mettre son amie et son chien entre parenthèses pour son travail. Elle décida de se calmer un peu. De toute manière, elle était en retard, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

\- Pardon… s'excusa-t-elle en s'approchant de Lily pour l'embrasser.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant Emma…

\- C'est une affaire qui ne peut pas attendre, mais je te promets que mon patron me laissera un jour de congé lorsque tout sera terminé.

\- C'est ce que tu me promets tout le temps, et il ne met jamais plus de 24 heures à te rappeler… Tu me manques Emma…

La blonde soupira.

\- Cette affaire est différente…

\- Ok… Mais alors après on promène Twisty ensemble.

Emma sourit en embrassant sa compagne.

\- Promis.

Emma arriva en trombe au travail vers 10heures et croisa son patron.

\- Oh non… se dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on commence correctement une affaire ! l'accusa-t-il.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que j'appelle être en congé.

Il la regarda froidement.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, elle vous attend… S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Ne la mettez surtout pas plus en colère qu'elle ne l'est déjà. J'espère que vous avez étudié son dossier hier soir. Elle ne pourra pas supporter le retard ET l'incompétence.

Comme elle haïssait cet homme qui la considérait toujours comme une esclave. Comme pour mieux se calmer, elle décida de couper court à la conversation et de rejoindre sa future cliente.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son bureau, une femme habillée en tailleur l'attendait. Elle avait l'air excédée. Emma grimaça et déglutit. Pour la première fois, elle était stressée, cette affaire était si importante pour elle.

\- Bonjour ! Tenta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle avait prise affirmée.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, Emma remarqua qu'elle avait l'air en colère. Cependant, elle était vraiment belle, comme lui avait dit Lily. « Je vais encore subir un interrogatoire en rentrant à la maison… », se dit-elle, exaspérée.

\- 10 heures ! Fit remarquer la maire sans prendre soin de la saluer à son tour. Je croyais que votre chef m'avait dit que je pouvais passer dès l'ouverture.

\- Mr Gold ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, s'enflamma Emma. Et puis, il ne m'avait pas donné d'horaire, j'étais censée être en repos aujourd'hui… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas soufflé juste une journée, et…

\- Je me contrefous de votre vie Miss Swan ! Coupa-t-elle tellement sèchement qu'Emma en parut surprise.

« Voilà pourquoi ce n'est pas un cadeau alors… Réfléchit-elle. Je ne dois pas la contrarier… Je dois conserver ce dossier… »

\- Bien. Fit-elle alors tout aussi sèchement. Entrez je vous en prie.

La maire pénétra dans le bureau et scruta les alentours.

\- Vous manquez affreusement de gout. Si votre appartement est semblable à votre bureau, vous n'avez vous même aucune raison d'avoir envie de rester chez vous…

Emma serra les dents.

\- Asseyez vous je vous en prie ! s'efforça-t-elle de dire d'une manière polie.

Cette femme l'exaspérait déjà. Mais elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus tout de même. Elle s'installa donc en face d'elle.

\- Bien Madame Hood, nous allons faire le poi…

\- Mills. Corrigea-t-elle.

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Emma fixa étonnement sa cliente.

\- Madame Mills donc… Reprit-elle. Nous allons faire le point sur la relation avec votre mari.

Tout ce qu'elle savait du dossier c'est qu'elle voulait divorcer. Il n'y avait aucun motif, ni rien d'autre. Juste quelques informations sur la maire, que tout le monde aurait pu trouver en navigant un peu sur le net.

\- Ce n'est pas mon mari. S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Pour l'instant si ! La corrigea Emma. Mais nous allons travailler ensemble pour qu'il ne le soit plus d'accord ?

Elle tentait de la mettre en confiance comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec tous ses clients, mais aujourd'hui, elle voyait dans les yeux glaciaux de Regina Hood que cela n'allait pas être si simple.

\- Bon… Reprit-elle inconfiante. Que se passe-t-il alors ?

\- Il refuse de signer les papiers, et je me suis déjà adressée à un autre avocat totalement incompétent. Puis j'ai entendu parler de vous, donc c'est ce qu'il me fallait.

Une montée de stress se fit ressentir chez Emma. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle ne voulait absolument pas perdre cette affaire.

\- Vous pouvez m'aider c'est vrai ?

\- Bien sur. Conclut-elle, sûre d'elle.

Pour la première fois les yeux foncés de Regina Hood semblèrent plus doux.

\- J'aurais simplement besoin que vous me parliez de vous et votre mari. De vos motifs pour divorcer…

\- Je ne l'aime plus.

Emma sentit le mensonge dans sa voix, elle avait toujours réussi à le déceler chez tout le monde. C'est pourquoi elle avait voulu travailler pour la justice.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison, vous le savez comme moi… Tenta-t-elle d'une voix calme et douce.

\- Si. Le reste ne vous regarde pas. Trancha-t-elle en se refermant à nouveau sur elle-même.

\- Il y a donc autre chose ?

Silence.

Emma se sentit fière. Elle avait toujours su manipuler les personnes pour qu'ils lui disent la vérité. C'était son travail.

\- Vous savez… Pour que je puisse vous aider, il faut que vous me disiez tout.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous parler de ma vie ! S'énerva la maire en se levant brusquement. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que je ne l'aime plus, et que je veux le quitter, mais que ce salaud m'en empêche. Si vous ne pouvez rien pour moi non plus, j'irai à nouveau ailleurs. Au revoir Miss Swan.

Elle était debout, folle de colère et s'enfuit sous l'étonnement d'Emma. Tellement choquée de ce comportement, elle ne tenta pas de la rattraper. Elle entendit simplement la voix suppliante de son patron au loin, puis des pas s'approchant de nouveau de son bureau.

\- Qu'avez vous fait ? Hurla-t-il en entrant. Je vous avais pourtant bien parlé de l'importance de cette cliente pour notre boite.

\- Je lui ai simplement demandé de me raconter toute l'histoire pour que je puisse analyser la situation Mr Gold. Elle s'est emportée, je n'ai rien pu fai…

\- Je me contrefous de votre excuse Swan. Vous allez me récupérer cette cliente.

\- Et comment voulez vous que je résolve une affaire dont on ne veut pas me parler ?

\- C'est votre travail. Si vous n'êtes pas compétente alors nous n'aurons certainement aucun mal à vous remplacer dans ce bureau, aussi douée que vous soyez avec les autres. Car c'est elle LA cliente qu'il nous fallait. Vous allez donc me la récupérer et la calmer.

\- Mais elle a l'air fermée et horrible…

\- Swan ?

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Au travail !

Puis il partit, rouge de colère. Emma n'en était pas moins rageuse. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter son patron, et elle ne pouvait pas se douter que son rendez-vous se déroulerait ainsi.

\- Putain mais quelle femme pourrie gâtée… S'enragea-t-elle toute seule. Comment je vais la récupérer… Il est hors de question que je rampe à ses pieds.

Son téléphone sonna sous quelques papiers. Sur l'un d'eux, le numéro de Regina Hood y était inscrit. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas être simple de la faire revenir. Elle finit par pousser la paperasse et attrapa son téléphone.

\- Lily ! Répondit-elle. Je vais rentrer à la maison.

\- Déjà ?

Emma fronça les sourcils de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter…

\- Si bien sur… Mais comme tu m'avais dit que tu en aurais pour un long moment alors j'ai prévu d'inviter Ruby chez nous cet après midi, et…

\- Pas de soucis. A toute.

La blonde raccrocha, énervée. Elle avait donc invité des personnes chez elle, dans son appartement, sans lui demander si elle était fatiguée, ou si elle rentrait plus tôt.

« Je croyais qu'elle voulait qu'on passe du temps ensemble… » Souffla-t-elle pour elle même.

Son téléphone retentit à nouveau. Un message.

 _« Tu m'en veux ? »_

Emma soupira avant de répondre à sa compagne.

 _« Non, bien sur que non. »_

* * *

 **J'espère que vous appréciez toujours. Confiez moi vos avis. D'énormes bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut,**

 **merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages de soutien. Sans plus attendre, je vous poste mon troisième chapitre. j'espère que vous aimerez toujours.**

 **Des gros bisous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le rendez-vous.**

Emma rassembla son dossier et rentra chez elle vers midi. Twisty lui fit la fête.

\- Salut mon chien, souria-t-elle.

\- Salut toi ! Dit Lily qui était soudainement apparue devant elle.

Elle lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'as manqué… Lui dit-elle.

\- Toi aussi.

Emma se détacha de l'étreinte de son amante pour poser ses affaires.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Lily. Oh…! C'est ton affaire ? Elle est comment ?

\- Lily… souffla Emma. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur là. Et puis il faut tout préparer pour Ruby…

\- Y a rien à préparer… Elle vient juste boire un verre, ne détourne pas la conversation. Paniqua-t-elle en la suivant dans le salon.

\- Je ne te tromperai pas avec cette femme ingrate si tu veux savoir. Et non, elle ne m'attire pas.

\- Ça s'est mal passé ? Demanda-t-elle alors un peu plus calme.

\- Oui. Je dois la rappeler, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- L'appeler ? S'étonna-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie totalement palpable.

\- LILY ! Cria Emma. Ça suffit ! Elle est partie de mon bureau folle de colère, et Gold menace de me renvoyer si je ne récupère pas l'affaire. Ça te va comme ça ?

Sa copine se tut alors. Certainement parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Elle suivit simplement sa compagne des yeux. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Emma était folle de rage. Au lieu de la soutenir, il fallait encore que Lily fasse une crise de jalousie, dans ses moments de stress où elle avait besoin de soutien.

Elle secoua la tête et composa sans plus réfléchir le numéro de Regina Hood. C'est un homme qui répondit au bout du fil.

\- Oui ? Demanda la voix grave.

La blonde réfléchit très vite.

\- Bonjour… Je me suis trompée de numéro ? Je ne suis pas chez Regina Hood.

\- Si. Répondit la voix. Qui la demande ?

Emma se demanda si ce n'était pas son mari de l'autre côté du combiné. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas du divorce de sa femme, elle ne pouvait donc pas se présenter comme son avocate.

\- Je m'appelle Emma. Je suis une amie à Regina…

Elle grimaça en l'appelant par son prénom. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'appeler ses clients ainsi. Le but de son travail était vraiment de ne créer aucun lien avec sa clientèle.

\- Regina n'a pas d'amies. Conclut-il d'une manière sèche. Elle n'a que des collègues.

La blonde soupira discrètement. C'est normal qu'elle soit si brutale, si elle n'avait aucun ami, et qu'elle était accrochée à un homme qu'elle n'aime plus. Elle la comprenait maintenant un peu mieux. Mais elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse rapidement et son cerveau se retourna dans sa tête.

\- Je travaille à l'administration de la mairie voisine. Nous avons un peu sympathisé l'autre jour.

\- Mmmh… Fit-il d'une voix peu convaincue. De toute façon elle travaille exceptionnellement là, et elle a oublié son téléphone.

« Bien sur, c'est bien ma chance », pensa Emma.

\- Bien. Dit-elle alors d'une voix sèche. Je l'appellerai à son travail.

Elle raccrocha et s'installa à son ordinateur pour chercher le numéro du maire de Chicago. Elle le composa rapidement. « Vivement que j'en ai terminé avec ça… » Soupira-t-elle.

\- Allo ? Fit une voix qui ne ressemblait toujours pas à celle du maire.

\- Bonjour, je voudrai parler à Madame Hood, je suis son avocate.

\- Oh. Veuillez patienter s'il vous plait…

Elle attendit pendant de longues minutes où elle imaginait totalement Regina Hood cracher sur sa secrétaire en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette blonde incompétente.

Puis la voix retentit à nouveau au bout du fil, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris un savon.

\- Je vous passe Madame la maire.

Un bip se fit entendre et le bruit d'un combiné qu'on décroche.

\- Miss Swan !

Cette fois elle reconnu la voix dure et agressive de sa cliente.

\- C'était difficile de vous avoir au téléphone Madame Hood.

\- Mills. Corrigea-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui… Enfin, je vous ai appelé sur votre portable précédemment… Votre mari a répondu. Enfin, il me semble…

\- Ce n'est pas mon mari.

Emma soupira. Vraiment, cette femme n'était véritablement pas un cadeau.

\- Ok… enfin, je lui ai dit que j'étais une amie à vous de l'administration de la mairie d'à côté.

\- C'est ridicule. Je n'ai pas de contacts.

\- Maintenant oui.

La blonde essayait de calmer sa voix, mais à chaque fois cela provoquait un énervement de la part de sa cliente.

\- Bien que voulez-vous Swan ? Je pensais avoir été claire aujourd'hui. Je ne vous veux pas comme avocate.

\- Alors pourquoi avez vous accepté de me prendre au téléphone ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Pour voir avec quel tact vous allez vous ridiculiser cette fois ci, certainement.

Elle mentait. Une fois de plus.

\- Vous savez qu'il ne faut pas cacher la vérité à son avocate ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon avocate et je ne suis pas votre cliente Miss Swan.

\- Ok… S'empressa alors d'ajouter Emma. Dans ce cas, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi une chance. Si vous ne vous ouvrez pas un minimum je ne pourrais pas vous aider…

Un silence se fit entendre de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Rendez vous vers 18h, il me semble que vous ne travaillerez plus à cette heure. Dans le parc, c'est convivial. Plus qu'un bureau. Je serai sur le troisième banc à gauche lorsque vous serez entrée.

Puis elle raccrocha en souriant. L'ultimatum était quelque chose qui fonctionnait beaucoup, en général, sur sa clientèle. Bien que cette cliente là soit complètement différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle entendit des rires retentissant dans le salon et se décida à rejoindre sa compagne qui devait probablement avoir fait entrer Ruby.

\- Salut ! Dit-elle l'air détachée en la voyant.

Elle se servit un verre de rouge, égoïstement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, donnant quelques caresses à Twisty.

\- Emma ! S'indigna Lily. Tu pourrais être plus accueillante.

\- Je pars vers 17h30 ! Annonça-t-elle alors de but en blanc.

Son amante semblait tellement déçue que Ruby prétexta qu'elle avait besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain.

\- C'est au fond à droite du couloir Ruby ! Lui précisa Lily avant de se retourner vers sa copine. Je croyais que l'on irait se balader ensemble.

\- Et moi je ne croyais pas que l'on serait trois pour le seul après midi de congé que j'ai depuis longtemps.

\- Emma… Pleurnicha-t-elle alors. Je croyais que j'allais encore une fois me retrouver seule, excuse-moi mais je ne supporte plus de ne jamais te voir. Je voulais simplement de la compagnie.

\- Ouai… Je vais travailler à 17h30.

\- D'accord… Abandonna finalement la brune. En attendant… Essaie d'être avec nous s'il te plait.

Ruby revint de la salle de bain tout sourire et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle se mit à rire d'un air complice avec Lily, pendant qu'Emma réfléchissait et fixait la pendule. Dans sa tête se remuait tous les scénarios, les questions tournaient et tournaient encore. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un stratagème pour convaincre Regina Hood, c'était la cliente de l'année.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Premières confidences**

Il était 18h20. Emma souffla sur ses mains endolories par le froid. Mais où pouvait-elle être à une telle heure ? Elle n'avait donc pas accepté de venir, et pour une fois, elle avait perdu. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans vraiment voir. Elle était tellement déçue… Sans doute s'attendait-elle à ce qu'elle vienne, comme tous les autres clients.

\- Miss Swan ! L'appela une voix rauque derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en sursautant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Regina Hood tenue devant elle.

\- Vous êtes en retard ! Fit semblant de se plaindre Emma.

\- Oui. Je ne comptais pas venir. Vous êtes insolente, culottée et je ne vous apprécie pas du tout.

\- Tant mieux. Nous travaillerons mieux ainsi ! Plaisanta la blonde pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Regina sourit difficilement et s'assit à côté d'Emma.

\- Bon. Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici un dimanche soir, après mon travail, dans ce froid ?

\- Vous préférez que nous allions boire un chocolat dans le café d'en face ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas amies Swan, contrairement à tout ce que vous avez pu dire à Robin.

\- Evidemment… Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Un court silence plutôt gênant s'installa entre elles.

\- Donc… Qu'est ce que vous me voulez Swan ?

\- Que vous me parliez de votre couple avec ce Robin.

Regina Hood soupira.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous nous sommes aimés et maintenant les sentiments s'éteignent. C'est simple.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça… Je le sens.

\- Swan ce n'est pas votre couple, ce n'est pas votre vie. Je veux juste que vous m'aidiez pour le divorce, s'emporta-t-elle.

De peur de la voir s'enfuir une nouvelle fois Emma se dépêcha de reprendre un peu de tact pour changer de sujet.

\- Pardonnez-moi. Que lui voulez-vous alors ?

\- Il dit qu'il veut récupérer ma maison, et qu'il l'aura. Je veux l'en empêcher. C'est chez moi. Il me tient de cette manière disons…

\- Non il ne l'aura pas.

Regina Hood sourit.

\- C'est vrai ce que votre patron dit de vous.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore dit ? Souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Que vous êtes une perfectionniste.

Emma fut étonnée que pour une fois son patron ne cherche pas à la descendre.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi, lui sourit elle.

\- Sans doute. Bon… Comment allez vous vous y prendre ?

\- Eh bien… Lança la blonde gênée. Ecoutez ça me dérange vraiment de vous redemander cela mais est ce que vous êtes sûre que vous ne reprochez vraiment rien à votre mari ? Cela pourrait m'aider considérablement à ce que vous récupériez votre maison.

Un grand blanc s'ensuivit. Emma comprit que la maire avait certainement besoin de temps. Si elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle ne devait pas être habituée à parler. La brune semblait peser le pour et le contre. Apparemment sa maison était une raison suffisante pour se confier puisqu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Il m'a trompé. C'est suffisant ? Lança-t-elle d'un coup, d'une voix sèche.

\- Euh je… oui… Je suppose… Dit-elle gênée.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise pour un de ses clients.

\- Je suis désolée… Ajouta-t-elle, troublée.

\- Il ne faut pas. Aujourd'hui, il veut me récupérer, et moi je veux le divorce. Voilà mon problème. La maison n'est qu'un prétexte.

Emma comprenait mieux, mais elle sentait sa cliente triste.

\- Ce sont les hommes ! Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Regina sourit et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Comment est le vôtre ? Demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir de se changer les idées et de parler d'autre chose.

\- Le mien ? S'étonna Emma.

\- Votre mari ! Je suppose que pas tout le monde ne se comporte comme Robin.

\- Oh… A vrai dire je ne suis pas mariée. Répondit la blonde d'un air assurée.

\- Oh vous êtes en concubinage ?

\- Oui, rit-elle.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? Lui demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Eh bien… C'est à dire que les hommes ne m'attirent pas. Donc il faudrait plutôt me demander si ma… _copine_ ne se comporte pas comme votre mari.

Elle rit à nouveau devant le visage étonné de Regina.

\- Ah. Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas…

\- Ne vous excusez pas ! Non, elle n'est pas comme votre mari. Elle est attentionnée.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance…

\- Je sais… Soupira-t-elle.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous me paraissez triste.

\- Non. Tout va bien. Elle est juste très jalouse en ce moment et avec mon travail… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour elle… Elle s'en plaint.

Regina lui sourit.

\- Je connais cette histoire… Elle ressemble à mes premières années de mariage. Même si j'avais l'impression d'être très heureuse.

Cette idée fit tilt dans la tête d'Emma et la maire le remarqua.

\- Oh je ne dis pas par là que votre compagne va vous tromper et vous menacer de vouloir la maison si vous voulez le divorce, évidemment.

\- J'imagine, sourit faussement Emma, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait sans doute du mal à Lily.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon cas. Pour moi tout va très bien…

\- Vous ne disiez pas cela, il y a quelques minutes.

Emma grogna doucement.

\- Vous avez l'air plus à l'aise pour parler des autres que pour parler de vous. Lui lança la blonde dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

\- Vous aussi.

Un coup de vent souffla. Emma aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais car elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Après le long silence elle reprit.

\- Votre homme m'a l'air d'être un salaud…

Regina fronça les sourcils et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle sentit un contact chaud et poilu sur sa jambe.

\- TWISTY ? Hurla Emma, mais qu'est ce que tu fais l…

En cherchant aux alentours, elle posa les yeux sur Lily, qui attendait plus loin, la fixant, le regard empli de colère.

\- Lily… Lâcha-t-elle en courant vers elle pendant qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

\- Comment tu oses Emma ? Emmener ta maitresse à l'endroit où on promène notre chien ?

\- Lily laisse moi t'expliquer. Elle est très renfermée et j'ai décidé de l'emmener ici pour pouvoir récupérer son dossier. Rien de plus.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais rendez vous avec ton amante quand tu m'as dit que tu ne promènerais pas Twisty avec moi parce que tu avais du TRAVAIL.

\- Pardon Lily, mais il s'agit de mon travail là. Il ne se passait rien, elle me racontait sa relation avec son mari et…

\- Je me fiche de tes excuses. Je vais aller m'installer chez Ruby quelques temps avec le chien. En attendant que tu te résilies à me tromper.

\- Lily je ne t'ai jamais trompé !

Sans qu'elle puisse en ajouter davantage, la brune s'enfuit avec Twisty, qui paraissait moins heureux de quitter sa maitresse.

Emma se massa les tempes pour éviter de pleurer sur son sort. Puis elle se souvint de sa cliente qui devait certainement l'attendre, non sans gêne sur le banc plus loin. Cependant, quand elle se retourna, elle n'était plus là, elle non plus…

\- Putain… Souffla-t-elle en s'affalant sur le premier banc venu. J'ai tout fait foiré…


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde,_

 _juste pour vous dire que vos reviews, vos favs et follow me vont droit au coeur. Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de répondre aux dernières, mais ne prenez pas ça pour quelque chose de personnel :P J'ai simplement manqué de temps. Ca n'arrivera plus ;)_

 _Bref, sans plus vous faire attendre, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, des bisous_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Visite surprise**

Emma pleurait sur son canapé. Elle se tournait et retournait des milliers de fois. Lily était partie avec Twisty, et c'était une présence à laquelle elle s'était habituée durant ces trois mois. Elle décida alors d'ouvrir le dossier de Regina Hood pour penser à autre chose. Elle dériva rapidement avant de s'écrouler à nouveau. Elle n'avait même pas le cœur à travailler. Son téléphone annonça un message. Elle se précipita dessus dans l'espoir que Lily revienne avec leur chien et qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre leur routine. Mais non. Au lieu de cela, il s'agissait de la maire. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et en hésita même à ouvrir le texto.

 _« Je suis désolée pour votre amie_. »

\- Même dans ses messages elle est froide, pensa Emma en se recouchant.

* * *

Regina préparait le diner depuis maintenant une demie heure lorsqu'elle entendit sonner à la porte.

\- Encore… Se désespéra-t-elle habituée à avoir de la visite en raison de son métier.

\- J'y vais ! Entendit-elle dire de son mari.

Lorsque Robin ouvrit la porte, il fut stupéfait de voir Emma, droite devant elle, les yeux rougis de chagrin.

\- Ok… Fit-il avant de crier à son épouse, Chérie c'est pour toi je pense !

Emma prit alors le temps d'examiner l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle. Il était plutôt beau garçon, comme sur les photos, et lui et Regina s'associaient parfaitement.

\- Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! S'écria-t-elle pleine de colère. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis condamnée à vivre avec toi que cela te donne tous les droits.

Elle le poussa de l'entrebâillement de la porte pour prendre sa place, et posa enfin ses yeux sur Emma. Elle fut tellement choquée de la voir qu'elle attendit que Robin s'en aille définitivement pour prendre la parole.

\- Que faites vous ici Swan ? Comment vous avez trouvé ma maison ?

\- Désolée… Sanglota-t-elle de nouveau, j'ai trouvé votre adresse dans le dossier… Je n'aurais jamais du mais… Je n'ai nulle part où aller… ni à qui parler, et je suis vraiment triste…

\- Oui je conçois Miss Swan, mais quand je vais mal je ne débarque pas chez vous à l'improviste.

\- Pardon…

Regina soupira.

\- Bon… Vous voulez qu'on aille boire un verre pour discuter ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa cliente puisse faire preuve de pitié.

\- Non je… Je n'ai pas envie de sortir…

La maire souffla et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. La blonde ne se fit pas prier et regarda les environs. Elle dut s'admettre, qu'en effet, elle avait bien plus de gout qu'elle en matière de décoration et que sa maison était magnifique. Un vrai manoir.

\- Nous allons devoir faire semblant que nous sommes amies, Swan, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Bien sur, acquiesça-t-elle en retour.

Elle suivit la maitresse de maison qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

\- Elle reste à diner, lança-t-elle sèchement à Robin sans même le regarder.

La tension au sein de leur couple était palpable, Emma se sentait mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, elle se disait que cela ne pouvait que mieux l'aider.

\- Et qui est ce ? Demanda-t-il en dévisageant Emma.

\- Elle s'appelle Emma Swan. Une amie.

Puis le silence. Robin reprit son journal, prenant garde à se tenir loin de Regina. Emma se mit à penser qu'elle avait certainement dû lui imposer une distance minimum à ne pas franchir.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle entraina Emma dans son salon, de manière à ce que son mari soit tenu hors de tout ça.

\- Que faites vous ici Swan ?

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, et j'avais besoin d'en parler… Vous vous êtes enfuie comme une furie, comme Lily.

\- Elle est partie ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui… Avec Twisty, ajouta-t-elle en essuyant une larme.

\- Que voulez vous que j'y fasse ? Ecoutez Swan, je suis navrée pour votre amie, mais je ne peux pas arranger les choses.

Emma se mit à bouder comme une petite fille.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Je viens de vous le dire, s'emporta la blonde.

\- Non… Ria Regina, ma question était, pourquoi vous êtes ici au lieu d'être avec elle, en train de la persuader de rentrer avec vous ?

Emma ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma directement car elle n'avait rien à dire. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tenté d'aller chez Ruby pour lui parler, et au lieu de cela, elle se retrouvait là, chez la femme que sa copine pensait être son amante.

\- Je suis un monstre… Sanglota-t-elle.

\- Mais non… La rassura légèrement Regina. Vous êtes… difficile à cerner.

Emma sourit.

\- Vous voulez qu'on discute de quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda la maire, visiblement très gênée et maladroite avec les relations humaines.

\- S'il vous plait… souffla-t-elle comme seule réponse.

Mais dans son étroitesse d'esprit pour se faire des amis, Regina Hood ne trouva rien à lui dire.

\- Pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis ? Demanda finalement Emma face au silence.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne comptiez pas venir au parc, parce que vous ne m'appréciez pas. Alors pourquoi vous avez si soudainement changé d'avis et que vous vous êtes déplacée ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai eu une sorte de confiance en vous qui m'est venue d'un coup. Je ne saurais vous l'expliquer mais j'ai eu l'intuition que vous étiez la seule à pouvoir me sortir de… enfin de cette situation.

Emma sourit, émue. Pendant quelques instants elle ne pensait plus que personne ne l'attendait à la maison. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des pas qui s'approchaient d'elles.

\- J'ai faim ! Fit alors Robin. Tu viens manger mon amour ?

Regina roula des yeux d'une manière exaspérée.

\- Tu as faim et tu as 30 ans passés. Tu sais te servir bien que tu ne saches pas cuisiner. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Va donc demander un service à domicile chez une autre de tes prostituées si tu n'es pas content.

La blonde fut presque choquée des mots de Regina. Depuis le début, elle ne l'avait encore pas entendu avoir autant de haine envers lui. Elle le regarda retourner vers la cuisine et tourna les yeux vers sa cliente, qui paraissait exténuée.

\- C'est toujours comme ça ? Se risqua-t-elle.

\- C'est mon quotidien. Et on ose me demander pourquoi j'aime tant être au travail…

\- Pourquoi vous ne partez pas ?

\- Et laisser cette maison ? Lui donner raison ? Non, c'est absolument hors de question.

Elle souffla en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. La blonde sut alors que c'était à son tour de la rassurer.

\- Je vais vous sortir de là je vous le promets.

Regina sourit.

\- Oh j'ai dit que vous étiez mon avocate officielle ?

\- Euh… Non… Enfin… Oui… Mais… Vous l'avez… Euh… Laissé deviner…

\- Je vous taquine, Swan…

Le silence s'installa.

\- Vous avez faim ? Lui demanda alors la brune.

\- Oui…

Elles se dirigèrent d'un pas peu enthousiaste vers la cuisine où Robin mangeait déjà. Il sourit à Regina qui ne lui adressa même pas un coup d'œil.

\- Vous voyez, lança-t-il à Emma qui venait de s'asseoir, ma femme ne compte plus m'adresser la parole.

\- Pour une raison que vous ignorez ? Lui répondit-elle à présent haineuse envers cet homme.

Puis elle se ressaisit. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se mêle de leur relation en dehors du cadre de son travail. Aucune affaire ne se finit bien lorsqu'elle se déroule avec des sentiments, même s'il s'agit de haine ou de colère.

\- Non, ria-t-il. Je sais pourquoi. Mais je l'aime, je lui ai déjà dit. Et je ne la laisserai pas partir.

Emma perçut la détresse dans les yeux de Regina et soupira. Elle le savait, elle allait réussir à la sortir de cette situation, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle ne s'imaginait pas jusqu'ici encore qu'il la forçait véritablement à vivre en couple avec lui.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas forcer les sentiments d'une personne ! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Emma ! Voulu l'arrêter Regina visiblement mal à l'aise par rapport à la scène.

\- Si je le peux, surenchérit Robin.

\- Bon ça suffit vous deux ! S'énerva-t-elle brusquement en quittant la table. Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit.

Puis elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Emma comprit qu'elle en avait trop fait, que Regina se sentait surement honteuse de lui montrer en temps réel ce qu'elle vivait quotidiennement, et qu'elle n'avait fait que des erreurs professionnelles jusqu'ici.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle en se levant à son tour. Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, elle a l'air fatiguée.

Sans attendre la réponse de Robin, elle se dirigea vers la porte puis regarda à nouveau l'homme qui se tenait à table derrière elle.

\- Tachez de lui foutre la paix ! Ordonna-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en claquant la porte de la maison.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou à vous,_

 _merci vraiment à tous pour votre soutien, et vos petits mots. Vous êtes adorables. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite._

 _De gros bisous._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Evolution de l'affaire Hood.**

Emma s'installa à son bureau, les yeux vides. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se mettre au travail. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son emploi du temps de la journée, et par chance, elle vit que Regina Hood avait rendez vous avec elle, dès la première heure.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Soupira-t-elle.

Elle secoua sa tête en se demandant pourquoi elle s'était dite cela. Puis elle se plongea dans le dossier. Elle sourit en écrivant, et en constatant l'évolution de son affaire. Elle finit par entendre toquer à la porte ouverte de son bureau et leva les yeux.

\- Monsieur Gold ! Le salua-t-elle, d'une voix blasée.

\- Alors ? Avez vous réussi à récupérer cette affaire ? Suis-je bête… C'est ma boite ici, mon entreprise. Je sais tout. Je sais également que notre maire va bientôt passer car elle a un rendez vous avec son avocate ce matin. Et qui m'a tenu au courant ? La secrétaire…

Un petit silence régna avant qu'il ne reprenne en s'enflammant :

\- Non mais vous vous rendez bien compte Swan, que je me suis fait du souci pour cette affaire, et que vous ne jugez même pas bon de me tenir au courant de l'avancée de la situation ?

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé si je vous l'avais dit. Répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Je… Je n'aime pas du tout votre ton Swan !

\- Je n'aime pas le vôtre non plus.

La voix grave se fit entendre de derrière Gold. C'était Regina Hood qui venait d'arriver pour son rendez vous.

\- Madame le maire ! S'exclama alors le patron tout sourire, ayant considérablement adouci sa voix.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire les yeux doux Gold, je ne veux plus vous entendre traiter vos employés de cette façon, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

\- Mais je… Balbutia-t-il.

\- Est-ce bien clair ? Insista-t-elle alors en décortiquant chacune de ses syllabes.

\- C'est que… Oui… Très clair Madame le maire.

\- Bien ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant d'une manière satisfaite. Maintenant vous pouvez nous laisser avec Miss Swan, il me semble que nous avions rendez vous et que nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services.

Gold ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. A ce moment, il détestait Emma qu'il voyait jubiler derrière son bureau devant cette scène qu'elle devait trouver orgasmique. Il tourna les talons d'un air moins fier qu'à son arrivée, et ferma la porte en sortant.

\- Merci Madame le maire… Soupira Emma, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus, je croyais que j'allais devoir lui en flanquer une et risquer mon job.

\- Je n'accepte jamais ce genre de traitement sur les employés, sauf lorsque c'est moi l'employeur, répondit-elle en un clin d'œil.

Puis sans dire un mot de plus, elle s'installa en face de son avocate.

\- Alors ? Comment vous vous portez depuis hier ? Se soucia-t-elle ensuite.

\- C'est une séance chez le psy ?

Regina fronça les sourcils, et Emma comprit bien vite qu'elle l'avait vexée.

\- Pardonnez-moi je suis tellement sous tension...

La brune arqua un sourcil, visiblement toujours contrariée.

\- Mmh… Alors ? Reprit-elle ensuite moins tendrement. Où en est mon affaire ?

Emma déglutit. Elle n'aimait pas cette distance qui s'installait entre elles deux, pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait avec tous ses autres clients. Pas avec Regina Hood. Elle décida tout de même de mener ce rendez vous professionnel. « Après tout, la tension retombera lorsque je lui aurais annoncé que son dossier a avancé », pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Eh bien… j'ai de nombreuses choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord il est clair que vous allez demander un divorce pour faute. Comme ça, vous ne serez pas tenue de vous compliquer la tâche. Il faudra déposer votre dossier au juge des affaires familiales. Vous ne pouvez pas perdre.

\- Pour faute ? Questionna Regina.

\- Oui, soit pour violence, soit pour adultère.

\- Robin n'est pas violent ! Ria la maire de la ville.

\- Pas physiquement non ! Mais il vous force à rester à ses côtés chaque jour, vous lui faites à manger, alors que vous n'avez plus envie de lui, et que vous voulez un divorce qu'il vous refuse. Il vous tient en laisse. Dans mon jargon on appelle ça la violence psychologique.

\- Personne ne me tient en laisse.

Bien sur. Emma s'était mal exprimée. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser de tels mots pour une femme qui a autant de caractère.

\- Non, évidemment. Conclut-elle. Il nous faut donc une preuve que votre mari est violent et c'est ici que cela se complique. C'est pourquoi j'ai opté pour la deuxième option, qui est celle de l'adultère, car là, il est clair qu'il vous a trompé non ?

\- Oui… Chuchota presque Regina comme s'il s'agissait là d'une honte et que c'était de sa faute.

\- Bien… Le seul problème c'est qu'ici aussi il faut une preuve… Ou un témoignage…

\- Un témoignage ? Demanda la brune visiblement intéressée par ses derniers mots.

\- Vous pouvez vous en procurer un ? S'étonna Emma pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui, je peux demander à ma sœur.

La blonde la regarda longtemps. Alors elle avait une sœur.

\- Très bien ! Lui fit-elle finalement en prenant son calepin pour noter. Où peut on la joindre ? Elle a surpris votre mari en plein adultère c'est ça ?

La maire ria alors d'une manière cynique.

\- Oh non ! Il a essayé de l'embrasser.

Emma resta estomaquée. Cet homme n'avait vraiment aucun respect. Comment pouvait il faire tout cela à la femme qu'il disait aimer ?

\- J'aurais… Besoin de pouvoir la contacter… Finit-elle par répondre, toujours choquée.

Regina nota dans un coin de feuille le numéro de sa sœur aînée avant de rassurer son avocate.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je n'en souffre plus. Ma sœur l'a repoussée et m'a directement tenue au courant. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris qu'il n'avait pas toujours été fidèle.

\- En tout cas, c'est parfait pour nos preuves.

Un silence s'installa. La blonde fixa sa cliente et sourit.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle suite à ce regard insistant. Quelque chose cloche ?

\- Oh non, au contraire. Il me suffit maintenant de prouver que les torts ne sont pas partagés, que vous n'avez rien fait contre lui, mais là il s'agit d'un débat entre moi et le futur avocat de votre mari devant le juge, ce qui vous concerne moins. Ceci dit, s'il a les torts exclusifs, dans ce cas… Vous pourrez demander ce qui vous plaira…

\- Ma maison… Soupira Regina dans un sourire de soulagement.

Emma s'adossa complétement sur son siège en souriant et en jetant son stylo sur son bureau.

\- Vous voyez c'est possible ! Ajouta-t-elle. Je vais tenir ma promesse.

\- Merci… Vraiment… Pour tout. J'ai eu raison de vous choisir.

La blonde se sentit flattée et décida de changer de sujet avant que cela ne se remarque de trop.

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite… Vous devez annoncer à votre mari que vous le trainez en procès, et à ce moment là, lui aussi, aura un avocat… Rien n'est gagné pour la maison, mais il faut dire que vous avez de fortes chances.

Regina soupira de soulagement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

\- Ne le faites pas ! Lui répondit son avocate, c'est mon travail vous savez ! C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier pour… Les débordements hors professionnel si vous voyez… Enfin…

La brune lui sourit et décida de mettre fin à leur entretien. Elle se leva, serra la main d'Emma et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Madame le maire ?

\- Oui ? Fit-elle en se retournant.

\- C'est vous qui avez pris rendez vous avec moi aujourd'hui auprès de ma secrétaire, je me trompe ?

\- Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien… Dit-elle dans un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte. Au final, je repars bien mieux moi aussi !

Puis elle sortit en refermant derrière elle. Emma soupira de soulagement. Elle lui avait promis de l'aider, et aujourd'hui, peut être allait elle être en mesure de le faire concrètement. Il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à aller chercher Lily et Twisty chez Ruby, et tout irait pour le mieux.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde, je vous poste le chapitre suivant._

 _Mes chapitres font en général entre 1200 et 1500 mots, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils soient plus longs, et désolée pour ça. ;)_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le divorce.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines plus ou moins, que l'affaire Hood avait été ouverte, et deux semaines qu'Emma n'avait pas vu Lily et son chien. Elle culpabilisa alors. « Si ça se trouve, elle m'attend, et moi je suis là, à ne rien faire… » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle décida alors de prendre son téléphone. Elle avait rendez-vous cet après midi avec Regina dans son bureau pour signer les papiers du divorce. Conscient qu'il allait forcément perdre, mais qu'il risquait aussi gros, Robin s'était résigné à signer à l'amiable, dans le bureau d'Emma. Enfin, c'est ce que lui avait dit la maire. Ce qui lui laissait donc tout son samedi matin pour faire un tour. Son appareil en main, elle vérifia ses messages. Elle sourit en relisant le « _On a gagné !_ » que Regina lui avait écrit la veille. Les deux semaines avaient dû être plus longues pour elle, qui avait dû annoncer à Robin qu'Emma n'était pas son amie mais son avocate et qu'elle avait tous les moyens de le mettre dehors. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas sa réaction, mais elle avait hâte d'entendre la version de sa cliente.

Elle secoua la tête et focalisa à nouveau ses pensées sur Lily.

Elle ouvrit un nouveau message « _Pardonne-moi, reviens…_ ». Puis elle grimaça.

\- C'est pourri ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle effaça pour reprendre « _Tu es dehors ?_ ». Elle soupira puis décida d'envoyer le message à Ruby. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à écrire à son amie.

« _Non je suis chez moi, pourquoi ?_ » reçut-elle alors rapidement dans la foulée.

« _Avec Lily ?_ »

« _Oui_ ».

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus, et elle décida d'aller les rejoindre.

Emma sonna à la porte de Ruby, non sans le stress qui lui dévorait l'estomac. C'est elle même qui vint lui ouvrir d'ailleurs, en tenue très légère.

\- Euh… Fit Emma. Salut ! Lily est encore avec toi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux Emma ? Je crois qu'elle n'a plus du tout confiance en toi après ce que tu lui as fait subir.

\- Ce que je lui ai… Quoi ? S'indigna-t-elle par la suite. Mais… elle a simplement piqué une crise parce que j'étais en rendez-vous professionnel avec une femme qu'elle trouvait sexy. Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Elle m'a expliquée que ça n'avait pas du tout l'air professionnel.

\- Elle n'en sait rien, elle se tenait beaucoup trop loin pour savoir ce qu'on se disait.

Ruby arqua un sourcil.

\- Elle ne m'a pas parlée de votre conversation, mais de certains de vos regards… Elle ne les trouve toujours pas anodin, même avec le recul.

\- Ecoute Ruby… S'impatienta Emma. Je n'ai pas trompé Lily, et il n'y a eu aucun regard ou je ne sais quoi, j'aimerais juste lui parler et voir mon chien si tu le permets.

La jeune femme lui laissa le passage, et Emma entra. Immédiatement Twisty vint lui faire la fête.

\- Salut mon chien, tu m'as manquée tu sais, je t'ai manquée aussi ? Fit-elle en souriant.

Cela lui faisait un bien fou de le revoir. Puis, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit Lily qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Salut Lily… Tenta-t-elle doucement.

\- Salut Emma.

Puis le silence.

\- Tu sais… Il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi, c'est juste ma cliente, et ce soir son affaire sera close alors… Je ne la reverrai certainement plus.

Pour la première fois, le fait de réaliser qu'elle en aurait terminé avec la maire de Chicago lui provoqua un petit pincement au cœur. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment songé avant de dire cette phrase.

\- Je suis touchée que tu sois venue.

Lily ne paraissait plus du tout en colère.

\- Je voudrais revenir tu sais… Et surement que je reviendrai. Mais je préfère largement attendre que tu en ais terminé avec elle. Tant que tu lui adresseras la parole, je ne pourrais pas. Je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Même pas en moi ? Questionna sa compagne.

\- Non, désolée Emma, mais ma jalousie prend parfois le dessus et c'est plus fort que moi.

La blonde fut quelque peu déçue par la réponse de son amie et se dit alors que sans confiance, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de couple. C'est ainsi qu'elle conclut dans sa tête sa relation avec Lily. Elle ne pouvait vivre avec une personne qui avait si peu foi en elle qu'elle n'acceptait même pas qu'elle parle à une femme dans le cadre du travail.

\- Bien… Soupira-t-elle. J'aimerais que Twisty vienne un peu avec moi à la maison.

Lily hésita un temps, puis finit par capituler.

\- Ok. Je viendrai donc le récupérer dans environ deux semaines ?

\- Si tu veux.

Emma était à présent excédée et ne rêvait que d'une chose : s'enfuir d'ici.

\- Tu sais… Ajouta-t-elle tout de même en tentant de calmer son ton. Je trouve ça particulièrement injuste que tu dormes deux semaines chez une amie qui se promène à moitié nue pendant que je ne te dis rien. Mais surtout que toi, en parallèle tu trouves encore le moyen de m'en vouloir pour avoir discuté de boulot avec une cliente. A l'extérieur certes. Mais tu sais quoi ? Son mec la séquestrait presque alors je me suis dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle n'aime pas les femmes tu vois ? Comme quoi tu te trompais sur toute la ligne.

Lily ne trouva rien à ajouter, tellement elle savait qu'Emma avait raison.

\- Enfin… Reprit-elle ensuite. Je vais y aller. Je dois manger et me dépêcher d'aller à mon bureau pendant que tu t'éclates ici.

Puis elle quitta les lieux avec Twisty. Elle se dit alors que c'était le bon moment pour le sortir un peu. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait manqué, sa petite boule de poils. Elle se promena sereinement, sans prendre soin de regarder l'heure. Au fond, elle se sentait libre. Libre comme si elle avait récupéré Lily. Elle avait été triste de son départ, mais elle croyait que cela ne s'arrangerait que lorsqu'elle rentrerait avec elle et que leur vie reprendrait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait tout simplement bien. Elle était allée la voir, et elle avait rompu ce silence. Visiblement, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour se sentir heureuse.

\- Oui oui, on rentre Twist', fit-elle en voyant son chien pleurer pour retourner chez lui.

Elle se dirigea vers son appartement qui n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de là. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la pendule installée dans l'entrée en face d'elle lui renvoya une vision d'horreur.

\- QUOI ? Hurla-t-elle. 14h30 ? Mais c'est une blague ! J'aurais dû être au travail pour signer les papiers depuis une heure déjà… Un dimanche, tout le monde doit avoir déserté.

Songeant à ce moment là qu'elle venait sans doute de manquer la dernière fois où elle verrait Regina Hood, elle bondit hors de son appartement et conduisit comme une furie jusqu'à son bureau.

Là, elle entra à toute vitesse dans des bureaux vides et non éclairés. Par précaution, elle décida alors de tout de même vérifier si personne n'était resté dans son office à bavarder. Elle y entra et s'affala sur une chaise en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Mais qu'avait-elle pensé ? Qu'ils seraient tous restés là à l'attendre sagement ? Elle vérifia son téléphone qu'elle laissa immédiatement tomber sur le sol en voyant le nombre d'appels en absence de son patron.

Elle souffla fort et trouva le courage de fixer son bureau. Un stylo n'était pas rangé à sa place. Il avait certainement dû servir à signer le divorce, puis un mot. Elle se pencha perplexe, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il vienne de Regina elle-même. Mais non. C'était son patron. Elle le parcouru tout de même avec toute la déception du monde.

« _Miss Swan, évidemment, par votre faute je me suis déplacée aujourd'hui. Je ne connais pas la raison de votre absence mais il faudra que nous en parlions. Les papiers ont donc bien été signés sous ma direction, affaire classée._ »

Emma déchira le mot avec colère. Non, pour elle l'affaire n'était pas classée puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu voir Robin signer à contrecœur et qu'elle n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à sa cliente.

\- On a réussi Swan !

Cette voix fit sursauter Emma, qui s'attendait à être seule dans la pièce, mais elle lui embauma ensuite immédiatement le cœur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, sa cliente se tenait là, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec deux coupelles vides dans une main et une bouteille de champagne dans l'autre.

\- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais m'enfuir sans remercier la personne grâce à qui tout a été possible ?

\- J'y ai songé disons… Ria Emma en se levant. Je suis rassurée que vous soyez là.

\- Eh oui ! Je suis là ! Toute souriante et enfin célibataire !

Emma se pinça la lèvre en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être enlever ça, dit la blonde en pointant du doigt l'anneau de mariage que portait encore sa cliente par habitude.

\- Si cela vous importe… Fit Regina en haussant les épaules et en retirant son alliance.

Elle s'approcha près d'Emma pour la poser sur le bureau. A ce moment là, et pour la première fois, la blonde la sentait tellement proche et tellement accessible… Elle aurait voulu lui toucher la main pour être certaine qu'elle était bien devant elle, et qu'elle n'était pas encore seule dans son bureau à déchirer le mot de son patron. Mais elle se retint.

\- Ne me dévisagez pas comme ça Swan, vous me faites peur.

\- Je ne vous dévisage pas, je vous regarde…

Regina fronça les sourcils et Emma se racla la gorge.

\- Je vous regarde en tant que Regina Mills maintenant…

La maire ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter cette phrase qui lui paraissait absurde et servit les deux coupelles pour détourner l'attention. Elle en donna une à son avocate.

\- A mon divorce alors ! Ria-t-elle.

\- Quelle bonne occasion de trinquer ! Sourit subtilement Emma.


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde,_

 _désolée à la base je voulais poster hier mais ma connexion internet inexistante me l'a interdit formellement ^^_

 _Bref, je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews, je pense vous avoir tous répondu (j'espère ^^) et merci aussi spécialement aux Guests qui sont très gentils avec moi, mais que malheureusement je ne peux remercier qu'ici._

 _Je vous embrasse._

 _PS: Ne me tuez pas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le baiser**

Emma passa sa main dans les cheveux en soupirant. De son canapé, elle fixait longuement son verre, disposé à côté de son téléphone qui n'avait pas sonné depuis plus de deux semaines.

\- Je suis ridicule… souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle avait envie de pleurer de toutes ses forces. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait passé cette fameuse journée dans son bureau avec la maire de la ville suite à son divorce, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle.

\- Mais c'est normal ! Pesta-t-elle en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main. J'ai dû lui faire peur.

Depuis ce jour, Emma ruminait chez elle, et ne voulait pas l'appeler. Ou plutôt elle ne l'osait pas. Elle ne faisait que tourner et retourner dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé ce jour là.

 _*** flashback***_

La bouteille était désormais quasiment terminée et les deux femmes riait maintenant assez aisément.

\- Quelle est la première chose que vous ferez lorsque vous rentrerez chez vous, toute seule ? Lui sourit Emma, heureuse de la savoir enfin libre.

\- Je suppose que je vais chercher le moindre signe restant de Robin, et je vais faire un bon feu de cheminée avec ce que j'aurais trouvé.

La blonde ria en remplissant à nouveau son verre et celui de sa cliente, finissant ainsi le champagne.

\- On l'aura bien fêté ! Ajouta-t-elle en balançant la bouteille vide dans sa corbeille.

La maire soupira en s'avachissant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

\- Et vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite. Comment allez vous avec votre amie ?

Emma se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle ne pensait même plus à Lily. Elle s'en voulu un peu avant de répondre.

\- En fait… Je crois que mon histoire va se terminer là avec elle. Au plus j'avance et au plus je remarque que je ne suis pas certaine de l'aimer. C'est sans doute… Légèrement méchant et aigri mais je la trouvais très bien pour me faire de la compagnie chez moi, pas plus.

Un léger silence s'ensuivit.

\- Vous trouvez que je suis un monstre ?

\- Oh non ! La rassura immédiatement sa cliente. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas, et si vous ne l'aimez plus, eh bien alors il vaut mieux que vous la laissiez partir. Ne lui faites pas de mal en lui faisant croire le contraire.

Emma hocha la tête en soupirant.

\- Bon ! Lança-t-elle. Nous sommes alors deux célibataires, si on peut dire !

Regina sourit. Cette idée la rendait heureuse.

\- Oui voilà…

La blonde la regarda avec insistance, ce qui eut le donc de mettre mal à l'aise sa cliente.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors en riant. J'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux ?

\- Non… soupira Emma. Je me disais simplement que je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment il a pu… Comment il pouvait vous tromper. Vous avez tellement de personnalité, vous êtes élégante et intelligente… Vous êtes aussi tellement belle…

Devant les yeux dévoreurs d'Emma, Regina rougit.

\- Emma ne dites pas n'importe quoi s'il vous plait.

\- Non je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je…

Elle se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour lui parler plus près. Elle s'assit sur celui-ci devant la chaise de Regina.

\- Je le pense vraiment !

Puis elle se mit alors à l'admirer, de son visage jusqu'au bout de ses jambes. La brune ne répondait pas, elle se sentait immobile tant elle était choquée du soudain comportement de son ancienne avocate.

\- Lily avait raison de s'inquiéter…

\- Ok ! Fit brutalement Regina en se levant de sa chaise comme si elle allait partir. Je suis désolée de vous avoir importuné si longtemps, je vais appeler un taxi pour rentrer chez moi.

\- Non Regina… Fit alors Emma. Je suis désolée si je vous ai effrayé, ce n'était pas mon but.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas effrayé Swan, vous me mettez simplement mal à l'aise. Si vous vouliez mon dossier dans le simple but de me mettre dans votre lit, je vous arrête immédiatement car je ne suis pas intéressée. J'ai changé mon avocat précédent pour la même raison.

Emma grimaça en s'imaginant cet homme essayant de l'approcher. Puis elle secoua la tête. Le moment des pensées n'était pas venu.

\- Non non… Je n'ai jamais eu cette intention Regina…

Puis lorsqu'elle vit la brune tourner les talons pour partir, elle lui saisit rapidement le poignet.

\- Regina pardonnez-moi ! Dit-elle alors que son interlocutrice était restée dos à elle, la tête baissée. Je n'ai jamais voulu tromper Lily, et je ne l'aurais jamais fait. J'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour vous pour me permettre de vous sauter dessus sans raison.

\- Vous me décevez beaucoup Swan… Lança-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Ne dites pas ça, fit Emma plus sèchement en lui tirant le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse enfin face. Je ne savais même pas moi même jusqu'à aujourd'hui que je vous trouvais belle. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les femmes que le moindre compliment doit être considéré comme de la drague malsaine Madame le maire. Je ne veux pas vous attirer dans mon lit. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention.

\- Oui sauf aujourd'hui, conclut-elle, car vous êtes complétement ivre.

La blonde souffla en lui lâchant le poignet. Mais à sa grande surprise elle ne s'enfuit pas et continua de la fixer avec cette once de colère dans ses yeux ébènes.

\- Je ne suis pas saoule au point de ne plus savoir ce que je dis.

Silence.

Regina soupira.

\- Vous savez Swan, finit-elle par dire, je pensais que nous pouvions devenir amies vous et moi après cette histoire, mais finalement je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

Emma décida de ne rien ajouter. Il est vrai que son comportement avait été légèrement déplacé et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire peur ainsi. Même elle ne se doutait pas qu'une quelconque attirance avait pu naitre en elle ces derniers temps.

\- Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes. Conclut Regina face à son absence de réaction.

Puis elle tourna une nouvelle fois les talons, et partit cette fois sans qu'Emma ne cherche à la retenir.

 _*** fin du flashback***_

La blonde se massa le crâne en se remémorant les moindres détails de cette scène. Qu'est ce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagit de cette manière. Elle ruminait cette histoire depuis près de deux semaines maintenant, et elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de Regina.

Elle se pencha vers sa table basse et saisit son téléphone pour vérifier à nouveau le SMS qu'elle s'était décidée à lui envoyer dans la matinée.

« _Désolée Regina. Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire peur, je voulais simplement vous complimenter. Je ne vous draguais pas._ »

Un message auquel elle n'avait, bien entendu, reçu aucune réponse.

Elle reposa son téléphone pour l'échanger avec son grand verre de vin. Elle soupira.

Il lui fallait absolument oublier Regina, car elle n'était que pure distraction pour elle. Elle n'avait même pas imaginé un jour construire une relation affectueuse avec elle, et elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé si soudainement dans la tête pour avoir un tel comportement avec son ancienne cliente. Son seul but, était de devenir son amie. Car oui elle l'appréciait vraiment pour les qualités qu'elle lui avait citées, et elle aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie. Elle soupira devant sa détresse et la maladresse dont elle avait fait preuve dans son bureau.

« Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, songea-t-elle, je m'y prendrais autrement ».

Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait s'y faire maintenant, elle devait oublier Regina. On ne force pas quelqu'un à devenir son amie, de toute façon.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par le retentissement de la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée. Elle grogna et roula des yeux en reposant son verre sur la table. Mais qui est ce que cela pouvait bien être encore ? Son patron l'avait enfin récompensé –surement par peur- et elle avait à présent le droit à ses week-end. Pour combien de temps encore…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte à pas non décidés. Puis elle ouvrit en soufflant. Elle fut alors stupéfaite de voir que Lily se tenait là devant elle.

\- Euh… Fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire.

\- Salut Emma… Je passais, et je me n'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là, je pensais que tu étais en train de travailler et puis je me suis dit que j'allais essayer au cas où… Je viens chercher Twisty, pour le voir un peu. Je peux ?

\- Oui… Fit Emma encore surprise de voir son ex petite amie sur le pas de la porte.

C'est alors certainement dans un élan de désespoir profond qu'elle saisit soudainement la nuque de son ex compagne et l'attira vers elle en fermant la porte. S'ensuivit alors un baiser appuyé et accablé.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de venir chercher son chien…


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, hello ! J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien. Voilà, je vous poste sans attendre le chapitre 9. J'espère que vous allez me détester et m'aimer en même temps :)_

 _Des gros bisous à vous tous, et merci vraiment d'être là, vos reviews trop gentilles me font un bien fous, et j'ai trop hâte de les recevoir et les lire à chaque chapitre._

 _Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup dit depuis le début de mes publications, mais merci à vous, vous êtes adorables, et vos petits mots me permettent d'aller plus loin et me pousser à vous poster la suite le plus souvent possible._

 _Je vous adore, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture, des bisous._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Séparation**

\- Emma… Murmura Lily en se détachant des lèvres de son ancienne amante. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux.

La blonde s'écarta et la regarda longuement dans les yeux avec une moue d'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Lily soupira.

\- Je commence à te connaître Emma. Et je sais aussi que depuis le début de notre relation, tu ne m'as jamais embrassée comme tu viens de le faire.

\- Et… Qu'est… qu'est ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as manquée ?

\- Parce que tu pleures…

La blonde se retourna alors vivement et déposa une main sur sa joue humide. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait embrassé son ex.

Lily la fixait, compréhensive. Puis elle reprit la parole, en lui déposant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher devant moi. Je vais nous servir un verre de vin et tu m'expliqueras ce qui ne va pas.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'exécuta en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Emma ne bougeait pas de son emplacement, tellement surprise de sa propre réaction.

\- Viens ! Finit par dire Lily en tapotant la place à ses côtés sur le canapé, lui tendant son verre de loin.

Emma avança à petits pas non décidés, et s'écroula sur son sofa.

\- Je suis nulle Lily, pardonne-moi !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

\- Tout simplement parce que j'ai été nulle avec toi. Parce que je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme tu le méritais vraiment, à ta juste valeur, tu as le droit à tellement mieux que moi. Je suis désolée parce qu'aujourd'hui, je t'ouvre la porte, et je te laisse encore de l'espoir en t'embrassant, alors que je sais très bien au fond de moi que je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu veux vraiment…

\- Ton amour ? Emma… Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Je sais parfaitement que nous deux c'est impossible. Et j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis le mois où je n'habitais plus ici.

La blonde ne répondit pas, baissant la tête et voulant se faire minuscule.

\- J'ai appris à être moins attachée à toi durant ce temps, mais surtout à te considérer comme une amie parce que…

Elle lui prit la main avant de poursuivre, si bien qu'Emma dû la regarder dans les yeux et faire face.

\- Parce que je sais, malgré les mois magnifiques que j'ai passé à tes côtés, que tu ne m'as jamais véritablement aimé. Je sais que tu as eu énormément d'affection pour moi, mais… Enfin je ne suis pas idiote. Je comprends aussi ces choses là.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Lily.

\- Ce n'est rien… Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai appris à m'y faire… Et puis, ça fait un mois qu'on est séparées toi et moi maintenant… Je vis aussi ma vie de mon côté.

Emma garda quelques longues secondes le silence avant de lui sourire.

\- Je voulais que tu sois heureuse Lily…

\- Je n'en doute vraiment pas, et égoïstement je voulais rester avec toi car je me sentais bien. Aujourd'hui, je me sens aussi bien sans toi… Et je suis désolée de n'avoir pas ouvert les yeux et n'avoir pas vu que tu n'étais pas heureuse, toi, de ton côté…

\- Ne dis pas ça, on a passé de bons moments toi et moi.

\- Oui, de bons moments je ne dis pas le contraire, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça signifie être heureuse.

Emma soupira en regardant son amie. Elle ne voulait rien ajouter, elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle regrettait simplement tout le mal qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire durant le temps où, elle, s'était épuisée à l'aimer seule. Lily semblait comprendre que son ancienne compagne ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec la conversation alors elle décida d'en changer.

\- Ok Emma… De toute manière ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler pendant des heures. Il fallait simplement mettre les choses au clair.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe faible de la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- C'est encore elle ? Demanda finalement Lily.

\- Qui ça ? S'étonna la blonde.

\- Cette femme pour qui tu as travaillé. La maire ou je ne sais quoi. C'est encore elle qui te perturbe ?

Emma souffla, et elle savait que ce n'était plus la peine de cacher la vérité à son ex, au risque de lui faire encore plus de mal. Elle fit un petit oui de la tête.

Devant le regard un peu déçu de son amie, elle se reprit immédiatement.

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais trompé et je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Je te jure que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser vraiment à elle depuis que nous nous sommes séparées toi et moi. Enfin depuis que tu es partie chez Ruby. Avant ça, c'était simplement ma cli…

\- Emma je sais… La coupa Lily avec sa voix rassurante. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes des explications pour ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie après moi. Et pour ce qui s'agit du pendant… Eh bien je te crois.

La blonde sourit à se moment là, puis se reperdit dans ses pensées.

\- Elle ne veut pas de toi ? En conclut donc Lily.

\- C'est ça.

\- Je suis désolée Emma… Sincèrement…

\- Merci, la coupa-t-elle rapidement avant que la conversation ne lui fasse trop de mal. Après tout, j'imagine que je m'en doutais. C'est une personne importante, qui aime les hommes qui plus est. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle pourrait avoir à faire d'intéressant avec quelqu'un comme moi…

\- Tu ES quelqu'un d'intéressant Emma, et si elle ne le remarque pas, alors tant pis pour elle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd.

\- Je suis désolée… Répondit-elle alors, coupable, je ne devrais pas être en train de te parler de ça…

Lily fit une moue gênée avant de se confier à son ancienne compagne dans un soupir.

\- Je suis toujours attachée à toi tu sais. Mais en tant qu'ami… Parce qu'il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Depuis que je suis partie chez Ruby… Elle m'a donné tellement d'affection et elle s'est tellement préoccupée de moi… Que je pense être en train d'en tomber amoureuse… Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça Emma, mais elle est bien plus présente pour moi que toi tu ne l'as été, et je dois t'avouer que ça m'a permis de t'oublier, ça m'a fait un bien fou de l'avoir à mes côtés…

Son amie lui sourit sincèrement, n'étant même pas choquée par sa révélation.

\- J'en suis sincèrement ravie, je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse.

\- Merci, je…

Puis Lily se stoppa nette en grimaçant.

\- Je crois que ton téléphone vient de vibrer sous ma cuisse, fit-elle en riant.

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Ça doit encore être le travail…

\- Non je ne pense pas… Lui rétorqua son amie en lui donnant son téléphone.

La blonde cru avoir une attaque cardiaque en voyant écrit le prénom de Regina sur son écran.

\- Elle m'a envoyé un message ? Hallucina-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- On dirait. Mais il ne va pas se lire seul.

Emma saisit son téléphone et ouvrit son message en quatrième vitesse.

« _Emma, j'ai besoin de toi. Viens quand tu peux, s'il te plait…»_

Son message paraissait empli de détresse. Déjà, elle ne l'avait jamais tutoyé depuis leur rencontre, sans oublier le fait qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole deux semaines durant alors qu'elles s'étaient quittées plutôt fâchées.

\- Lily… Articula-t-elle choquée en lui montrant le message. Regarde ça, on dirait qu'elle a vraiment besoin de moi…

\- Alors cours ! Lui répondit-elle. Ça me laissera l'occasion de promener mon petit Twisty. J'essaierai de te le rapporter dans la semaine…

Puis elle continua à parler mais Emma ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié encore tendue d'avoir lu ce message. Cette situation lui faisait peur et elle se dépêcha de mettre gentiment Lily dehors en la remerciant et de s'habiller pour se précipiter chez Regina. Elle espérait surtout que rien ne lui était arrivée de grave.

Une fois devant sa maison, elle hésita un temps, puis elle tapa à sa porte d'un air décidé et inquiet.

\- Emma ! Lui ouvrit une Regina secouée par les sanglots. Robin est revenu…


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut salut vous tous,_

 _désolée ces derniers temps avec les fêtes qui approchent j'ai été un peu dépassée par le temps. De ce fait je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu répondre à vos reviews :/ malgré tout elles m'ont toutes touchées, vous êtes des amours, merci beaucoup. Ca me fait un grand bien de les me réconforte dans le fait que je peux le faire. Désolée aussi de poster un peu tard par rapport à d'habitude, normalement ça ne devrait plus se produire._

 _Ok donc pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je suis désolée, il est un peu court, comme ceux d'avant, mais à partir du 12ème je rajouterai deux ou trois centaines de mots. Puis deux ou trois centaines de plus encore dans le 13ème._

 _Je vous embrasse fort, merci à tous d'être là, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. D'énormes bisous, et bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La promesse.**

Emma n'avait jamais vu Regina ainsi. Son chagrin lui démolissait le cœur, et elle avait elle aussi envie de pleurer. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait fortement : la rage qui lui montait à la gorge.

\- QUOI ? Hurla-t-elle presque en forçant l'entrée. Et où est ce qu'il est ce gros con ?

Elle cherchait des yeux l'ex mari de son hôte en parcourant la maison à une allure folle.

\- Emma… Appelait derrière elle la voix faible de Regina sans qu'elle ne s'en soucie.

Puis elle arriva au salon, et elle remarqua alors que toute la pièce était sans dessus dessous.

\- Putain… Fit-elle en découvrant le massacre, mais Regina, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

La brune qui était arrivée à ses côtés soupira sans que ses larmes ne cessent de couler sur ses joues.

\- Il…

Puis elle prit sa tête dans ses mains pour pleurer véritablement et bruyamment cette fois. Emma, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, lui caressa gentiment le bras. Elle finit par vite comprendre que Robin s'en été allé.

\- Je n'en aurais jamais terminé avec lui Emma…

Elle laissa passer un court silence.

\- Ok du calme Regina… Je vais aller faire du thé dans la cuisine. Il vaut mieux rester assise en attendant. Vous me raconterez tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici après.

Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ce qu'elle avait prévu, Regina s'installa à la table de la cuisine délicatement puis soupira.

\- Pardon de t'avoir appelé…

Emma remarqua qu'elle ne la vouvoyait toujours pas, et fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention.

\- Je préfère milles fois que ce soit comme ça plutôt que d'imaginer que vous pleurez seule ici, sans en parler à personne.

Elle déposa une tasse devant la brune.

\- Maintenant… soupira-t-elle en prenant place face à elle, que s'est-il passé ici ?

Regina haussa les épaules, son menton tremblait encore en y repensant et ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un voile de larme qu'elle tentait de conserver à l'intérieur.

\- Il est venu… J'ai voulu lui claquer la porte au nez. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et il est entré de force jusqu'au salon. De là je lui ai ordonné de partir, je lui ai rappelé que je ne l'aimais plus et que ce n'était plus mon mari. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a tout détruit. Il était tellement colérique, tellement haineux… Il m'a prévenu que si je ne l'acceptais plus dans sa vie, il ne se contenterait pas de détruire ma maison, mais il détruirait tout ce qui pouvait m'apporter du bonheur. J'ai fait semblant d'appeler la police, et sous la menace, il est parti en me disant que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée.

Emma sentit la rage lui monter encore plus fort. Elle aurait pu le tuer si elle l'avait eu, là, sous la main, et elle n'aurait eu que faire des conséquences de ses actes.

\- Et maintenant… Reprit Regina en sanglotant de nouveau, j'ai tellement peur qu'il revienne Emma. Ce n'est pas simplement parce que je crains le mal qu'il puisse me faire, mais j'ai peur de ne jamais réussir à me reconstruire de toute ma vie car il sera toujours là pour m'en empêcher.

\- Regina… Il faut que vous alliez parler à la police. C'est du harcèlement ce qu'il vous fait subir, et aucune personne ne mérite de vivre ça.

\- Je sais Emma. Et la police se fiche éperdument des femmes qui viennent les voir pour harcèlement tant qu'ils n'ont aucune preuve de ce qu'elles avancent.

\- Je peux témoigner.

Regina fronça les sourcils en regardant Emma droit dans les yeux.

\- J'étais là l'autre soir lorsqu'il vous forçait à jouer la femme modèle dans l'espoir de vous garder exactement comme il le voulait. Et je suis là aujourd'hui aussi. Quand je vois ça…

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le salon, toujours retourné.

\- … Je ne voudrais même pas savoir ce qu'il est capable de vous faire à vous. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Regina déglutit en grimaçant.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé être marié à quelqu'un de violent Emma… Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il quitte ma maison, et que je puisse enfin recommencer à avoir une vie normale. La seule chose que j'ai obtenu, c'est de l'avoir mis en colère, et de ne pas savoir quelle sera la prochaine fois où il aura envie de passer ses nerfs…

\- Venez vivre chez moi !

\- Pardon ?

Emma avait lancé ces mots d'une manière tellement instinctive et spontanée qu'elle se choqua elle même. Cependant, elle ne comptait en aucun cas retirer son offre car elle lui paraissait indispensable.

\- Oui je veux dire… Se reprit-elle un peu plus délicatement. Venez chez moi le temps qu'on arrange cette histoire avec Robin, et avec la police. Que je sache, il ne connaît pas mon adresse non ?

\- Non… Je ne pense pas mais…

\- Très bien dans ce cas, j'ai une chambre d'ami, même deux. Si vous avez peur que je vous saute dessus, comme vous l'avez pensé si fort, je ne le ferais pas. Je veux simplement vous aider, car avant notre malentendu je pensais que nous pouvions devenir amies. Et aujourd'hui… J'ai l'impression que vous pouvez être en danger à rester chez vous… Vraiment, il faut que vous veniez pour votre propre sécurité Regina…

\- Je…

Puis rien. A vrai dire, Emma n'attendait pas particulièrement de réponse. Elle ne lui avait pas posé la question. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ici, alors que Robin pouvait revenir d'une minute à l'autre et s'en prendre à elle. La maire semblait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix puisqu'elle ne lui donna pas de réponse.

\- Je suis désolée… Reprit Regina alors. Je veux dire… Pour la dernière fois dans ton bureau. Je me sens stupide d'avoir réagi comme ça alors que tu venais de le faire sortir de chez moi…

\- Ce n'est rien. Vraiment.

Au fond, Emma était très triste depuis ce jour et n'attendait qu'un appel de Regina. Elle ne lui en voulait cependant pas de ne pas lui avoir écrit, ou de ne pas l'avoir appelé, car elle était consciente que ce jour là, dans son bureau, elle était sans doute allée trop loin.

\- Je…

\- Vous allez faire vos bagages ? Lui sourit Emma qui savait que son ancienne cliente comptait surement encore se morfondre en excuses.

La sentant encore légèrement hésitante, elle lui saisit la main sur la table et remarqua qu'elle se laissait faire, à son plus grand soulagement.

\- Aller… Lui fit-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse. Ça ne pourra que vous changer les idées d'avoir de la compagnie. Depuis quand n'en avez vous pas eu ? Je veux dire exception faite de Robin. Et puis ne vous en faites pas, vous reviendrez ici bien vite, je vous le promets… C'est simplement par mesure de précaution.

Regina lui sourit alors d'un sourire qu'Emma trouva radieux.

\- D'accord… Lui répondit-elle faiblement au bout d'un certain temps d'hésitation. Je… Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier Emma… Je t'ai pourtant tourné le dos, et aujourd'hui, je t'appelle et te voilà… Tu dois vraiment être une amie d'exception, et je serais ravie de le devenir.

\- J'en serais plus qu'heureuse moi aussi… Lui sourit sincèrement Emma. Allez faire votre valise maintenant…

Regina acquiesça et se leva de la table en décollant sa main de celle de son ex avocate.

Emma rougit alors en la voyant s'éloigner vers sa chambre. Elle sentait encore le contact chaud des doigts de la brune entre les siens. Elle fut soulagée de pouvoir lui apporter son aide, et soulagée que Regina l'accepte, en fin de compte. Elle n'aurait jamais permis Robin de la revoir ou de lui faire du mal, et ne le permettrait plus jamais.

C'était une promesse qu'elle se faisait à elle même. Et elle savait qu'elle allait la tenir.


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut à tous !_

 _Tout d'abord, Bonne année 2017! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée/nuit, et que tout va bien pour vous tous. Je vous souhaite les meilleurs voeux, la santé, le bonheur, etc... Tout le meilleur pour vous, mes lecteurs adorés que j'aime fort._

 _Merci de votre soutien durant 2016, et j'espère que je l'aurais à nouveau en 2017._

 _Pour bien commencer l'année je vous offre ce chapitre, même s'il n'est pas très long. Cependant je vous ai promis qu'ils seraient bientôt moins courts, à partir du 20 ils font tous le double de celui ci._

 _Ceci dit, pour finir, désolée pour cette attente, j'ai rarement été chez moi ces derniers temps, et puis, l'entre deux fêtes, vous connaissez certainement tous ça !_

 _Bonne lecture, et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre._

 _Merci pour tout. Vos reviews, vos follows, vos favorites, vos vues, tout._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La coloc**

Regina déposa délicatement sa valise dans l'entrée de l'appartement d'Emma et posa un peu ses yeux aux alentours.

\- Ton appartement est une aussi grosse faute de goût que ton bureau à ce que je peux constater.

La blonde se retourna vers ce qu'elle pouvait appeler sa nouvelle colocataire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vous héberge pour quelques jours, ça ne vous tente pas d'essayer d'être agréable pour une fois ?

Regina fronça les sourcils et se racla difficilement la gorge.

\- Bon, et ne restez pas dans l'entrée, lui sourit Emma. Venez vous installer sur le canapé. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- C'est désagréable de dire que je ne bois pas n'importe quoi ?

\- Vous insinuez que je bois n'importe quoi ?

Emma ria en servant deux verres de vin rouge et en apportant un à Regina, se posant à ses côtés sur son sofa. Elle lâcha une légère plaisanterie en lui tendant.

\- Ça ira ou vous allez une nouvelle fois jouer à la Reine ?

\- Et si tu commençais par prendre la liberté de me tutoyer ?

Emma crut s'étouffer avec la gorgée de son verre qu'elle venait de prendre.

\- Euh… Je… Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Un problème avec ça Swan ?

\- Non… C'est que… Enfin si. Vous êtes la maire de ma ville. Je pense que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à…

\- Mais ici je suis simplement celle que tu héberges.

\- Je… peux essayer alors…

Regina lui sourit en un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je te remercie beaucoup de ce que tu fais pour moi.

\- Ce… C'est pas la peine. Parlons plutôt d'autre chose. Comme de… « toi ».

\- Tu n'es pas non plus obligée de mimer des guillemets avec tes doigts quand tu me tutoies.

Emma déglutit et rangea vite ses mains en se rendant compte de son geste.

\- Excuse-moi, articula-t-elle, ça n'est encore pas très naturel pour moi tout ça.

\- Tu avais l'air plus naturel lorsque nous étions dans ton bureau alors.

La blonde grimaça. Elle se sentit légèrement gênée de voir que Regina reparlait de cet instant sans aucune émotion.

\- A propos, je suis sincèrement…

\- C'est bon Swan. On ne va pas non plus se morfondre en excuses.

Emma hocha la tête silencieusement. Devant le silence qui passait, Regina sentit que sa nouvelle amie n'était pas très à l'aise avec toute cette conversation.

\- Je suis maman, décida-t-elle alors d'avouer de but en blanc pour changer de sujet.

\- Hein ? Répondit la blonde, choquée. Maman de quoi ?

\- D'un petit garçon de 11 ans, généralement on n'est pas mère d'un canapé ou d'une télé.

Emma aurait volontiers rit à sa petite blague si elle n'était pas encore choquée de cette révélation.

\- Mais il…

\- Il est chez mon père, la devança-t-elle pour répondre à la question qu'elle n'avait pas posée. Ce qui explique que tu ne l'ais jamais vu. Comme les temps étaient durs en ce moment avec Robin, je ne voulais pas le mêler à tout ça. J'ai préféré l'éloigner. Généralement, il déteste me voir souffrir, alors… Je lui rends visite très souvent, mais il ne vit plus chez moi depuis quelques semaines.

\- Et Robin… il le voit souvent ? Se risqua Emma ayant toujours peur de la froisser.

Regina sourit le plus sincèrement du monde.

\- Robin n'est pas son père. Et mon fils le déteste, qui plus est.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas mon fils biologique. Je l'ai adopté à sa naissance, et je ne connaissais pas encore Robin. Nous avons vécu ses jeunes années sans lui, et lorsqu'il est arrivé dans ma vie, je sentais… qu'il avait une certaine réticence à ça. Il ne l'a jamais apprécié.

\- Il n'avait vraiment pas tort.

Un court silence traversa la pièce et Regina baissa les yeux.

\- Excuse-moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Non tu as raison. Et il avait raison aussi apparemment. Il n'y a que moi qui n'ai pas réussi à le cerner aussi bien.

Emma la regarda un peu pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle la trouvait d'autant plus belle maintenant qu'elle commençait à lui en dire plus sur elle.

\- Comment il s'appelle ? Ton fils, je veux dire.

\- Henry. C'est le même prénom que mon père.

\- C'est un très bon choix.

Elles avalèrent ensuite chacune une gorgée de leur verre avant que Regina ne reprenne.

\- Il me manque tellement… C'est vrai que je le vois régulièrement mais ce n'est quand même pas la même sensation que quand il vivait avec moi. C'est aussi pour lui que je me suis battue pour la maison.

\- Je vois… Tu veux que je te dépose devant chez ton père ? Pour que tu passes du temps avec lui ?

\- Merci Swan, mais parle moi plutôt de toi maintenant.

\- Oh… Souffla Emma. Tu sais, pas grand chose à dire. J'ai pas de gosses moi, ni de mari, ni de copine d'ailleurs. J'ai Twisty et mes deux parents, un petit frère, qui s'appelle Neal. Mais ma vie n'a jamais rien eu de trépidante. Elle a toujours été un peu plate d'ailleurs. Je travaille plus que ce que j'ai de vie personnelle. C'est ce qu'on me reproche souvent.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le reprocher…

Emma lui sourit. Elle avait l'impression, que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait parler à quelqu'un qui la comprenait. Ce qui la poussa à se confier d'autant plus.

\- J'ai pas toujours aimé les femmes. J'ai déjà été avec quelques mecs. Sans plus.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

La blonde haussa les épaules.

\- Une fille, je pense. Je ne pensais pas aimer ça jusqu'à trouver une personne qui te fait aimer les femmes, tu comprends ?

\- Je crois.

Emma rit. Elle n'était maintenant presque plus gênée de la tutoyer.

\- C'est amusant de me retrouver ici avec toi en train de faire des petites confidences sur mon canapé alors que je pensais que je ne te reverrai plus jamais il n'y a même pas une demie journée de ça.

\- J'ai été stupide.

\- Wow… Hallucina Emma. C'est moi ou j'ai bien entendu ces mots sortir d'une bouche aussi ampli de fierté que la tienne ?

Regina haussa les épaules et sourit en faisant des « non » de la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner d'avoir été si cruelle avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Je pensais qu'on ne devait pas se morfondre en excuse aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai.

Un petit silence se fit ressentir avant qu'Emma ne réussisse à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis leur arrivée.

\- Pourquoi moi, Regina ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé, moi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas d'amis et personne vers qui me tourner.

\- Visiblement tu as un père.

\- Il ne comprendrait pas. Fit-elle légèrement plus sèchement. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes problèmes avec Robin. Enfin, je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point il s'accrochait du moins. J'avais peur qu'il me dise que tout le monde m'avait prévenu que ce n'était pas quelqu'un pour moi… Il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les mots, et il est surtout très maladroit.

\- On ne peut pas renier son père alors ! Sourit Emma en un clin d'œil.

Tandis que Regina soupira en baissant le regard, la blonde lui saisit la main et exerça une légère pression rassurante.

\- Ce n'était qu'une question, en aucun cas ta présence ne me dérange. Au contraire. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais j'ai eu peur de ne pas te revoir.

Alors que la brune allait lui répondre son téléphone retentit dans la poche de son veston, les faisant sursauter toutes deux et provoquant le détachement de leurs deux mains.

\- C'est Henry ! Fit-elle la voix pleine d'espoir, ce qui eu le mérite d'embaumer le cœur d'Emma.

\- Réponds vite alors ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle. Tu en as besoin, et puis, je dois faire de quoi manger.

Regina lui adressa un sourire plein de remerciements, et se leva délicatement pour répondre à son fils dans la pièce d'à côté.

Emma, elle, n'avait pas bougé pour l'instant et regarda sa nouvelle colocataire s'éloigner. Pendant qu'elle la détaillait un peu trop, elle se mit à penser qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Elle était totalement attirée par cette femme mystérieuse et son caractère hors du commun. Elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher à elle-même, et elle le savait, elle ne pourrait plus le cacher à Regina bien longtemps encore.


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut à vous tous,_

 _Bon voilà déjà j'ai une grosse putain de grippe horrible, juste OMG. Ca fait trois jours et j'ai toujours l'impression que je vais mourir. Enfin bref, tout ça pour m'excuser si je ne vous fais pas une longue tirade etc etc, mais tout de même merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ! Je vous adore. Des bisous et bonne lecture,_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La proposition.**

Emma se rendit en trombe à son travail. Elle était gravement en retard. Et pour cause, elle sortait du commissariat où elle avait déposé une plainte contre Robin. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Regina la veille, elle avait fini par la convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution qu'elle pouvait prendre. Même si elle avait été longuement réticente. La blonde ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, et en conclut finalement que c'est parce que Regina devait avoir un cœur tendre, au fond, derrière l'image qu'elle renvoyait d'elle. Elle lui avait aussi fait comprendre qu'elle devait absolument parler de tout cela avec son père, car il pouvait lui être d'un grand soutien. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa conversation au téléphone avec son fils, elle s'était allongée sur le canapé puis n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir. Emma l'avait longtemps regardé, dans ses moindres détails avant de se résilier à aller se coucher.

Elle leva les yeux. C'était son bureau. Comme elle avait marché rapidement, elle reprit ses esprits quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gold lui sauta presque littéralement dessus.

\- Oui. Je sais, en retard. Avait-elle avancé sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot.

\- C'était simplement pour vous donner ce dossier.

Puis il tourna les talons et retourna vaquer à ses préoccupations. Emma resta bouche bée de n'avoir pris aucune réflexion, aucune insulte, et de pouvoir continuer le chemin jusqu'à son bureau sans que son patron ne la suive inlassablement pour cracher son venin. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, puis jeta le dossier sur son bureau le temps d'ôter sa veste. Une fois confortablement installée, elle commença à travailler sur cette nouvelle affaire. Son téléphone annonça alors un message, ce qui lui fit détourner les yeux. C'était elle. Elle saisit son appareil et ouvrit sans plus attendre le mot qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« _Je suppose que tu n'as pas été trop ennuyée par ton patron._ »

Emma sourit seule. Au fond, elle savait que la gentillesse soudaine de Gold venait d'elle.

« _Adorable. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?_ »

« _Je l'ai simplement menacé ce matin quand il a appelé la mairie. Libre ce midi ?_ »

Le cœur d'Emma bondit un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« _Euh oui. Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Pour t'inviter à manger._ »

Pendant de longues minutes, la blonde fut tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne savait même plus quoi lui répondre. C'est alors que son téléphone sonna à nouveau entre ses mains.

« _Je passerai à ton bureau, on pourra aller juste en face._ »

« _D'accord._ » S'empressa-t-elle alors de répondre de peur que Regina ne fasse machine arrière.

Elle n'arrivait pas à montrer ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle était complétement folle de joie à l'idée de passer sa pause déjeuner avec sa nouvelle colocataire temporaire. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau et aperçu le petit restaurant dans lequel elle se trouverait d'ici quelques heures, et cette pensée l'emplissait de joie.

Emma était plongée dans son affaire quand elle entendit des talons s'approcher d'elle. Elle sursauta alors légèrement quand cela toqua.

\- Oui ?

Regina entra dans le bureau en lui adressant un sourire plus que sincère.

\- Prête Swan ?

\- C'est parti.

Assise l'une en face de l'autre dans le petit restaurant qu'Emma trouvait très mignon, les deux femmes mangèrent tranquillement.

\- Merci au fait. De m'inviter. Fit la blonde.

\- C'est normal. Après tout, toi tu m'invites bien chez toi.

« Bien sur » se dit Emma. C'était simplement pour être redevable. Pourquoi était-elle allée s'imaginer que Regina l'invitait parce qu'elle commençait à apprécier sa compagnie ?

\- Je suis allée au commissariat à la première heure. Lança-t-elle alors.

\- Ton chef m'a appelé à la première heure.

Emma sourit.

\- Qu'est ce que te voulait cet abruti ?

\- Rien. Ria Regina. Ou plutôt beaucoup de choses. Tu sais, Gold est quelqu'un qui en demande trop.

Elle lui glissa un clin d'œil avant de continuer.

\- C'est là que je lui ai dit que je ne l'aiderai plus pour aucun de ses projets tant qu'il ne te laissera pas définitivement tranquille. Je lui ai aussi dit que s'il était invivable je le saurais parce que nous sommes maintenant amies et…

Emma s'étouffa avec une bouchée de son assiette lorsqu'elle entendit ce mot de la bouche de Regina.

\- Excuse-moi, fit alors la brune en fronçant les sourcils. Le mot te paraît trop… Fort ?

\- Oh non ! Désolée j'ai simplement mal avalé. Menti Emma.

Trop fort ? Est-ce qu'elle était devenue folle ? Elle attendait de l'entendre dire de sa bouche depuis un moment, tellement elle se sentait attirée par elle. Elle sentait même d'ailleurs que le mot était plutôt faible, au vue des sentiments qu'elle sentait naitre en elle.

Un court silence s'installa alors.

\- Je te remercie de lui avoir dit ça. Résultat ce matin, il m'a refilé mon nouveau dossier, et j'ai eu absolument la paix toute la matinée. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps ça ne m'était pas arrivé… En fait… Je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais laissé tranquille plus d'une heure.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il ne se rend parfois pas bien compte à quel point il peut être lourd.

\- C'est très peu de le dire.

Emma avala une gorgée de son verre de vin.

\- Tu as parlé à ton père ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans gêne, la considérant maintenant selon ses dires, comme une proche amie.

\- Oui… Souffla-t-elle. Il est tellement en colère…

\- Contre toi ?

\- Contre lui…

L'avocate haussa les épaules.

\- Il a raison tu sais… C'est tout ce que Robin mérite. Tu lui as dit que tu avais porté plainte ?

\- J'ai bien été obligée de le faire. Il s'énervait violemment au téléphone, et je pouvais pas gérer une telle crise au bureau. Il m'a dit qu'il allait le tuer. J'ai essayé de le raisonner un peu. Je l'ai calmé en lui disant ça.

\- Mmh.

Un nouveau silence.

\- Emma… Je…

Regina avait commencé sa phrase d'une manière tellement gênée, que sa voisine d'en face n'osa rien lui demander, pour éviter de la brusquer. Ce qui la poussa à poursuivre d'elle-même.

\- Il m'a proposé de venir vivre avec lui quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce que tout ça rentre dans l'ordre.

Le cœur d'Emma sembla se briser en milles morceaux dans sa poitrine.

\- Oh. Ok…

La brune se mordit les lèvres avant d'ajouter :

\- J'ai refusé.

\- Quoi ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est ce que la maire de la ville venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait choisi de rester avec elle plutôt que d'emménager avec son père ?

\- Je sais que tu as du travail, et que tu as des tonnes de choses à faire. Je suis consciente que je peux aussi être un poids dans ton quotidien parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un que tu avais prévu « dans ta vie », alors vraiment si quelque chose te dérange dans le fait que je reste vivre avec toi quelques temps, je veux simplement que tu me le dises…

\- Attends. Fit Emma tentant à tout prix de cacher son immense bonheur. Je t'arrête tout de suite parce que je suis heureuse que tu restes encore un peu avec moi. C'est vrai. On a pas encore eu le temps de se connaître pour de vrai, alors… Autant que tu restes le temps de trouver une solution à ton problème.

Regina lui sourit.

\- J'en suis heureuse.

« Et moi donc » songea la blonde. Mais elle se contenta de lui sourire à son tour. C'est alors qu'elle perçut un léger désespoir dans ses yeux, mais elle comprit vite ce qui la tracassait.

\- Tu sais, fit-elle alors d'un air enjoué, je sens qu'il te manque. Ton fils. Et moi je ne le connais pas alors… Je voudrais le rencontrer. J'aimerais vraiment que… Enfin qu'il vienne habiter chez moi lui aussi.

\- Emma… Souffla Regina choquée. Non. Je peux pas permettre que tu abrites mon fils et moi. J'abuse déjà grandement de ton hospitalité, je ne vais pas non plus te demander d'héberger Henry…

\- Tu ne me le demandes pas, je te le propose. Et puis il y a une chambre d'amis dont je ne me sers pas depuis bien des années. Il pourra s'y installer. T'en fais pas, de toute façon lorsque toute cette affaire sera terminée avec Robin tu pourras reprendre ta vie normale dans ta maison avec lui. Mais en attendant, j'aimerais que tu te sentes comme chez toi dans mon appartement. Ce qui inclut donc que ton fils soit avec toi. C'est ce que font les vraies amies non ?

Regina se mordit fortement la lèvre pour stopper les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais tu as déjà tellement fait pour moi… Vous n'êtes pas humaine Emma Swan !

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil furtif et elles s'échangèrent des grands et réels sourires.

Emma regarda rapidement l'heure sur son téléphone et grimaça.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je retourne au travail… Annonça-t-elle à contrecœur.

\- Oui, de toute façon j'ai pas mal de rendez vous cet après midi. On se voit ce soir, dans tous les cas.

La blonde soupira et sourit légèrement. Elles quittèrent toutes deux la table et se rendirent à leur bureau respectif.


	13. Chapter 13

_Salut à tous. Je viens vous poster le chapitre 13 pendant que j'ai un peu de temps. Je pense fort à vous en tout cas et je suis super contente de vos reviews, vous êtes des amours._

 _Je tiens à remercier ici_ ElsyCiel qui est une Guest évidemment et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre :P Mais en tout cas, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché, je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera tout aussi bien à tes yeux :)

Je vous embrasse tous, vous remercie, et sur ce je vous laisse lire la suite :)

 _Bonne lecture, je vous adore._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Le film.**

Emma rentra chez elle après une longue journée de travail. Elle trouva son appartement vide et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. 18h. Et un message de Regina. Ce qui eu le don de lui redonner le sourire. Il lui semblait qu'elle terminait plus tôt dans l'après midi, et elle était inquiète de ne pas la trouver encore dans son grand appartement.

« _Je passe rendre visite à mon père. Je récupère mon fils et j'arrive chez toi. Si ta proposition est toujours d'actualité, bien sur._ »

Elle pianota rapidement sur ton téléphone. « _Bien sur qu'elle l'est toujours. Je t'attends._ »

A ce moment précis, elle se rendit compte que le message de Regina datait d'il y a deux heures, et donc qu'elle ne tarderait surement pas à rentrer. Elle se dépêcha de préparer un petit repas pour ses deux invités et s'installa sur le canapé en soupirant. Elle ne savait dire pourquoi, mais elle avait grandement hâte de rencontrer le fils de la maire. Même si elle n'avait jamais été très douée, avec les enfants. A ce moment elle sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée et quelques rires d'un gamin de 10ans.

\- Salut ! Lança-t-elle tout sourire en voyant la beauté naturelle qui émanait du petit garçon.

\- Coucou ! Lui répondit-il alors de sa petite voix. Alors c'est toi Emma ! Maman n'a que ton nom à la bouche depuis quelques semaines.

\- Henry ! S'exclama sa mère en rougissant un peu.

Emma ne savait quoi lui répondre. Rien que le fait d'imaginer la femme qu'elle côtoyait parler souvent de lui à son père et son fils lui donna envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle savait que c'était certainement déplacé.

\- Viens ! Fit-elle enfin à l'adresse d'Henry. Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu pourras poser tes affaires et t'installer un peu.

C'est sous le regard attendri de Regina que son fils et la propriétaire des lieux quittèrent la pièce. La brune s'installa alors sur le canapé, et quelques minutes plus tard, Emma revint seule.

\- Il a l'air d'aimer la chambre ! Annonça-t-elle toute enjouée en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Il était content de pouvoir te rencontrer. C'était compliqué pour lui de rester toujours avec son grand-père. Il est adorable, mais ce n'est pas sa mère non plus. Je pense que je lui manquais beaucoup. Puis comme j'ai rarement eu des amies… Il était ravi pour moi.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux. Mais je ne suis pas douée avec les enfants. Je te préviens tout de suite.

C'est à ce moment là que Regina se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Emma fut tellement choquée de ce geste qu'elle resta stoïque quelques instants avant de se relaxer et de la serrer plus fort encore. Son contact ne la laissait pas de marbre, bien au contraire, mais elle essayait de toutes ses forces de le cacher.

\- Merci de ce que tu fais Emma… Lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte, même si la blonde aurait aimé qu'il dure toujours.

\- Je t'en prie tu sais, arrête de me remercier ça me met mal à l'aise. Je ne te mens pas quand je te dis que je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir.

Regina lui sourit, et c'est à ce moment là que son fils refit surface dans le salon.

\- Elle est vraiment trop cool cette chambre ! S'exclama-t-il tout excité.

\- Je sais gamin ! Tu peux manger un bout dans la cuisine, si tu as faim. J'ai préparé quelques trucs. Bon je suis pas non plus une chef. Mais ça fera l'affaire.

\- Maman ! Elle est trop cool ! Ajouta-t-il avant de courir vers la cuisine.

Regina observait la scène, de plus en plus attendrie.

\- Il t'aime bien. Lâcha-t-elle tout de suite après.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna son amie. Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Les yeux d'Emma s'était emplis de curiosité.

\- Eh bien. Tout d'abord parce que je le connais. C'est mon fils, et là, il est heureux. Puis aussi parce qu'il n'a jamais été comme ça avec Robin. Lorsqu'il a emménagé, il l'a tout de suite détesté, et il ne lui adressait la parole que lorsque c'était vital.

\- Oh… Réfléchit alors la blonde. Mais c'est sans doute aussi parce que je suis ton amie. Je ne suis pas… Comment dire…

\- Ma petite amie ? S'amusa Regina.

Emma rougit légèrement en hochant la tête d'un air timide.

\- Désolée. Je ne te drague pas ! Se dépêcha-t-elle ensuite d'ajouter.

Regina leva les épaules et ne répondit rien, ce qui eut le don de faire vivre un supplice à Emma, qui elle, attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part.

\- Emma ! Cria Henry de la pièce d'à côté. Tu pourrais me dire où sont les assiettes ?

La blonde sourit et se leva pour venir en aide au nouveau petit monstre qui allait vivre avec elle.

Pendant ce temps Regina resta sur le canapé à penser. Elle se demandait pourquoi l'idée qu'Emma Swan la drague ne la dérangeait absolument pas, et pourquoi elle se sentait encore mieux maintenant qu'au début de sa relation avec Robin. Elle secoua la tête lorsqu'elle vit la principale intéressée et son fils revenir en riant.

\- Dis maman ? Emma m'a proposé un cinéma ce soir. S'il te plait, dis oui !

\- Tu n'as pas école demain ? Lui répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Si… Je sais… Mais pour une fois, une seule fois. C'est pour fêter notre rencontre. C'est à 19h, et ça finira vers 20h30, c'est pas vraiment tard, aller maman dis oui…

Regina soupira en lançant un regard légèrement noir à Emma qui haussa les épaules, amusée.

\- Va te préparer alors.

\- Maman ! T'es la meil-leure.

Puis il courra dans sa chambre de substitution.

La blonde, elle qui s'attendait à se faire lyncher fut quelque peu surprise de la réaction de son amie.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas douée avec les enfants. Ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra alors, lui répondit-elle en un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois prêts et que Regina et Emma avaient avalé, elle aussi, un peu de leur repas, ils se mirent en route et arrivèrent devant le cinéma à l'heure précise où le film commençait.

Dans la salle, Henry, tout excité prit place et fit signe à Emma de se mettre à côté d'elle. La blonde lança un regard à Regina qui paraissait touchée que son fils l'apprécie déjà autant. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour s'installer de l'autre côté de la blonde, tout simplement, et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, parce qu'elle en avait envie.

Lorsque le film démarra, la brune se rendit compte que son fils riait un peu avec Emma.

\- Il va falloir que tu viennes vivre avec nous quand je récupérerai ma maison, j'ai l'impression. Lui chuchota-t-elle avec humour.

La blonde ne savait pas tellement quoi répondre tant elle ne s'y attendait pas et décida de sourire simplement.

Du coin des yeux, tout le long de la séance, Emma admirait Regina, et il arrivait parfois que leur regard se croisent et changent rapidement de cible par légère gêne.

Au bout d'une heure, la blonde glissa quelques mots à son amie.

\- Regarde ton fils !

Lorsque Regina posa les yeux sur Henry, il s'était endormi, tout paisiblement.

\- Il doit être complétement épuisé de sa journée.

Emma fit silence quelques temps et regarda longuement la main de Regina qui était déposée sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la lui prendre. Des milliers de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Si Regina la repoussait, alors elle risquerait de se braquer une énième fois, et de lui en vouloir d'avoir dépassé les bornes du raisonnable. Cet argument la faisait hésiter. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se disait que si elle ne tentait pas le coup maintenant, elle devait continuer à vivre avec cette perturbante attirance qu'elle avait envers elle, et donc, lui mentir, en quelque sorte. Elle ferma les yeux et fit une légère grimace en retenant son souffle. Elle s'était décidée.

Non sans hésiter encore une dernière fois, elle posa elle aussi sa main sur l'accoudoir et vint attraper lentement celle de Regina avec son petit doigt. A sa plus grande réaction, la brune ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle ne sourcilla pas, et se laissa faire. Emma déglutit et jeta à nouveau un œil sur Henry qui dormait toujours profondément. Puis elle se retourna vers Regina discrètement pour observer sa réaction. Ce qu'elle vit alors la perturba au plus au point. La brune prenait bien le soin de ne pas croiser son regard, mais déposait ses yeux de leur main qui se touchaient au film, en affichant un sourire sincère.

Emma ferma les yeux. Est ce que cela voulait dire que Regina pouvait potentiellement être intéressée par elle ? Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée qui aurait pu lui apporter de faux espoirs. Elle n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, c'est ce qu'il fallait qu'elle se répète. Cependant, pendant qu'elle se disait tout cela, leur main ne s'était pas quittées, et au contraire même, Regina avait glissé plus loin encore sa main dans celle d'Emma. Cette dernière aurait voulu lui dire un million de choses, mais elle avait peur de gâcher cet instant, dont elle voulait profiter des moindres détails. Elle adorait ce contact, et elle était presque certaine que Regina l'appréciait aussi.

Après en avoir longuement profité, elle se tourna vers elle décidée à en savoir plus.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas ? Lui chuchota-t-elle alors, la voix tremblante d'angoisse.

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Fut la simple et seule réponse de Regina qui ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

Un court silence passa avant que la blonde ne reprenne.

\- Tant mieux, parce que j'aime vraiment ça…

Son amie lui sourit sincèrement, du plus beau sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais fait, exerça une pression encore plus forte sur la main d'Emma. Elle se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue avant de déposer sa tête sur son épaule pour continuer à suivre le film un peu plus près d'elle.

La blonde, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ne bougea pas d'un cheveu, de peur que Regina ne se rétracte et profita de cet instant magique jusqu'à la fin du film.


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut à tous, donc déjà comme vous le savez merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait ultra plaisir, n'hésitez pas à continuer ça m'encourage beaucoup:)_

 _Ensuite, bon j'ai bientôt terminé d'écrire cette fiction. Donc pour l'instant j'ai écris 29 chapitres. Je pense qu'il y en aura surement un ou deux de plus, mais je vous dirais le nombre définitif quand j'aurais mis au point tout ça_

 _Ah et PS: n'oubliez pas qu'à partir du chapitre 21, les chapitres seront plus longs, et je conserverai cette longueur jusqu'à la fin._

 _Merci de tout votre soutien, je souhaite du courage à tout ceux qui sont en cours, ou qui bossent ! Attention à la grippe !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : La conversation**

Emma et Regina avait pris le trajet du retour pour rentrer à l'appartement. Henry était disposé à l'arrière et s'était à nouveau endormi. Sa mère, du côté passager, était retournée pour le détailler des yeux, d'un air que son amie trouvait adorable. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et qu'elle regardait à nouveau la route, le silence qui régnait était toujours trop pesant pour Emma.

\- Dis moi… se lança-t-elle finalement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Pendant la séance. La prise de main, tout ça. C'était quoi au juste ?

\- C'est à toi de le dire Swan. C'est toi qui m'a prise la main.

\- Et c'est aussi toi qui m'a donné un bisou sur la joue et qui t'es appuyée contre moi. Répondit-elle, bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire.

Regina lui sourit. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Emma savait être patiente, pour ce genre de choses.

\- Je ne sais pas Emma. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Oh. Tu n'as pas réfléchi alors ? Ça veut dire que tu regrettes ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Un court silence s'installa. Avant qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole une nouvelle fois.

\- C'était étrange non ? Pour deux « amies » de… se prendre la main comme on l'a fait pendant le film.

\- Si tu veux mon avis Swan, je suis d'accord. J'ai été impulsive et j'ai agi sans vraiment me poser de question, à l'inverse de tout ce que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de le faire dans ma vie. Ça m'a fait du bien de philosopher comme ça pour une fois.

Emma déglutit.

\- C'était pour le défi alors ? Se vexa-t-elle alors discrètement.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus dit ça.

Décidément, Regina Mills était le genre de personne que la blonde n'arrivait pas à cerner. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu la pousser à agir de cette manière. Elle aurait dû la repousser. Elle aurait dû se comporter exactement comme elle s'était comportée à son bureau, le fameux soir où elles ne s'étaient plus adressées la parole. Mais au lieu de cela, l'inverse total s'est produit. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se sente redevable de vivre chez elle, et que ce soit la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas retiré sa main.

\- Et toi alors Emma ? Je suis censée prendre comment le fait que tu aies eu ce geste tendre envers moi alors que tu m'avais promis que tu ne me draguais pas ?

La conductrice grimaça.

\- Ce n'était pas de la drague.

Devant le regard accusateur de son amie, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas à proprement parler, si tu préfères. Moi aussi c'était une sorte d'impulsion. J'ai vu ta main et je me suis dit que j'avais envie de la prendre. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.

Regina hocha la tête, et elles arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Emma. Au plus grand regret de cette dernière, d'ailleurs, qui aurait mille fois préféré continuer encore cette conversation. La brune descendit de la voiture et réveilla doucement son fils pour le prévenir de leur arrivée.

Lorsqu'ils furent montés et qu'Henry fut couché, il était 21h et Emma avait pris le soin de faire un café à sa colocataire.

\- Merci ! Soupira-t-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Son amie répondit d'un hochement de tête et but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud avant de prendre son inspiration pour relancer la conversation.

\- Excuse-moi d'insister mais est ce qu'on va faire semblant que rien ne s'est passé ce soir ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si c'était des gestes très importants, je sais. Mais t'as avoué toi-même que ce n'était pas non plus anodin, et je t'avoue que j'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre.

Regina se massa la nuque en fermant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai du mal à me suivre moi-même, Emma. Tu le sais au fond. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas anodin, mais je ne peux pas non plus dire ce que ça signifiait tu comprends ?

Voyant la moue légèrement déçue de la blonde, elle décida de reprendre de plus belle.

\- Je suis désolée Emma. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai peur de m'emmêler dans mes propos, comme je viens probablement de le faire et de te faire du mal. Je suis maladroite avec ce genre de conversation, et je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil m'aiderait à y voir plus clair demain matin.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et embrassa à nouveau la joue d'Emma.

\- Je peux te jurer que je ne le regrette pas.

La blonde la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupait pour le moment avec un peu de baume au cœur. Elle se demandait cependant comment elle allait pouvoir dormir après avoir passé une telle soirée et après de telles révélations. Elle se décida tout de même à tout éteindre et à rejoindre son lit.

Alors qu'elle se retournait depuis des heures, elle vérifia rapidement son téléphone et remarqua qu'il était minuit passé de quelques minutes. Elle soupira et se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau et se calmer un peu. Lorsqu'elle passa dans le couloir, elle constata avec surprise que la chambre qu'occupait Regina était toujours allumée. Elle hésita quelques instants puis se décida à toquer doucement.

\- Oui ? Entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle trouva Regina assise sur son lit, simplement en train de ne rien faire, la lampe de chevet allumée.

\- Je… Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Se justifia-t-elle comme si elle avait pu entendre la question qu'Emma allait poser.

\- Moi non plus ! Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau d'ailleurs. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Aller ! Soupira la brune. La même chose que toi.

Emma lui sourit faiblement et s'enfuit dans la cuisine pour servir deux grands verres d'eau fraiche avant de retourner de là où elle venait.

\- Tiens ! Lui fit-elle en lui tendant.

\- Merci.

Lorsqu'elle eut bu une gorgée, elle posa son verre sur la table et fit signe à Emma de venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Ce qu'elle ne se pria pas de faire.

\- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demanda alors la propriétaire lorsqu'elle remarqua que le silence lui était pesant.

\- Je me pose milles questions… Et toi ?

\- Je me pose milles questions.

Regina lui sourit, mais elle ne reprit pas la parole, ce qui poussa de nouveau Emma à le faire d'elle-même.

\- A quoi tu réfléchis ?

\- A ma situation. Au fait que je me sente totalement perdue. Tout d'abord parce que j'ai toujours trouvé le confort et le réconfort suffisant que je cherchais chez les hommes. Et qu'aujourd'hui je remarque que tu m'apportes la même chose. Si ce n'est que tu n'essaies pas de me faire souffrir. Alors je me demande si c'est parce que tu es l'amie que je n'ai jamais eue, ou si je me sens suffisamment bien en ta compagnie pour…

Elle se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux.

\- Pour ? La questionna à nouveau Emma car elle ne comptait pas abandonner cette fois.

\- Laisse tomber c'est stupide.

La blonde soupira. Puis elle décida que c'était sans doute le moment. Après tout Regina était en train de lui parler à cœur ouvert alors, c'était certainement son tour.

\- Tu m'attires beaucoup. Lâcha-t-elle alors sans réfléchir. Je ne veux plus te le cacher.

\- Je sais Emma… Soupira Regina. Je le ressens. J'ai peur que ça rende cette situation encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

La jeune avocate se mordit la lèvre. Mais elle ne regretta pas de lui avoir dit, elle se sentait bien plus légère maintenant.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement, que c'était dans le but de te draguer ou de t'avoir pour moi que je t'ai proposé d'amener Henry ici ou même toi. Je voulais simplement t'aider, vraiment parce que je suis tout de même ton amie.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé !

Un petit silence s'installa, durant lequel Regina n'osait pas poser les yeux sur son amie, ce qui lui faisait profondément du mal.

\- Est ce que… Se risqua Emma, notre relation va être différente maintenant ?

\- Oui ! Répondit-elle catégoriquement. Elle le sera forcément. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça veut dire que ce sera en mal.

Emma lui sourit. Venait-elle de lui dire qu'elle avait peut-être une chance avec elle ? Elle ne préféra pas relever pour ne pas paraître insistante et lourde, et la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Comment je peux t'aider à ce que tu saches où tu en es ? Demanda alors désespérément la blonde dans l'espoir de trouver une solution miracle aux doutes de son amie.

\- Je… J'ai simplement besoin de savoir ce que je pense.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, elle saisit de nouveau, avec beaucoup de tendresse, la main d'Emma et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Je ne ressens toujours aucune espèce de gêne, ou de culpabilité en faisant ça, murmura-t-elle alors à la blonde dans un souffle.

\- C'est peut-être simplement parce que tu te sens bien.

\- Sans doute ! Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu sais… Je n'arrive toujours pas à regretter notre comportement au cinéma. Au contraire, quand j'y pense… J'aimerai y retourner, parce qu'à ce moment là je ne me suis posée aucune question, et tout paraissait tellement simple.

\- Ça n'a pas besoin d'être compliquée, tu le sais…

Regina lâcha la main d'Emma et lui sourit.

\- J'ai simplement besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive, Emma.

La blonde se leva du lit en souriant et leva les mains devant elle pour lui montrer qu'elle était là en paix.

\- Je sais. Je vais te laisser dormir d'accord ? Et on ne reparlera pas de cette soirée tant que tu n'en auras pas décidé autrement.

\- Merci… Répondit-elle sincèrement en lui adressant un magnifique sourire. Tu trouves toujours les mots toi.

\- Toujours pour mes amies !

Et elle s'enfuit. Tout sourire, elle retourna se glisser dans son lit. Maintenant, il était sans doute possible qu'elle ait une chance avec Regina, il lui fallait simplement attendre. Et c'est beaucoup moins préoccupée, qu'elle s'endormit presque immédiatement.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous, déjà merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, et spécialement à cette gentille et magnifique Guest ( tu vas te reconnaitre mais FAIS TOI UN COMPTE PUTAIN QUE JE PUISSE TE REMERCIER xD)_

 _Bref, de plus, **J'AI DES INFORMATIONS ET DES QUESTIONS POUR VOUS DONC SVP PRENEZ DEUX MINUTES POUR LIRE CE QUI SUIT. Je vais essayer d'être concise pour pas vous embêter trop.**_

 _Alors voilà déjà cette fiction est terminée j'ai 30 chapitres et un épilogue. Ce sera bon après. Pour les informations, c'est bon._

 _Ensuite. J'ai actuellement retrouvé une ancienne fiction (SQ évidemment) qui se situe à Neverland et donc ce ne sera pas un AU. Je voulais vous demander ici si je la poursuis et si ça vous intéresse de la lire lorsque j'aurais terminé avec Devil's Advocate? Première question, done. ^^_

 _Ensuite j'aimerais savoir si un OS durant la saison 6 vous intéresserait? Si oui, j'ai une idée, donc je m'y mettrais et vous la posterai entre Devil's Advocate, et la prochaine fiction dont je vous ai parlé plus haut. Enfin, si vous êtes intéressés par la première proposition bien sur !_

 _Voilà, vous voyez ? C'était pas long ! ;)_

 _Merci d'être là, votre soutien est super... Et bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : L'accrochage.**

Emma ouvrit l'œil quand elle entendit un léger brouhaha émanant de sa cuisine. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait commencer un peu plus tard dans la matinée, elle ne pouvait pas dormir. En puisant au fond d'elle, elle réussit à rassembler les forces nécessaires pour s'extirper du lit et se dirigea vers son salon. Elle croisa alors un Henry tout euphorique de voir que sa soirée de la veille n'était pas qu'un joli rêve, et qu'il avait bel et bien rencontré cette fabuleuse femme qu'était Emma.

\- Désolé ! Fit-il alors en grimaçant un peu. Est ce que je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non. Mentit la blonde en souriant. Tu es prêt pour aller à l'école ?

\- Oui ! Maman va m'amener.

Emma chercha alors Regina du regard aux environs et en conclut qu'elle était dans la cuisine. Lorsque celle-ci arriva au salon, elle la salua d'un geste plutôt froid de la tête avant de prévenir son fils qu'il fallait qu'ils partent dans les cinq minutes pour ne pas être en retard.

\- Ca va ? Se risqua alors Emma lorsqu'Henry fut parti chercher ses affaires dans la chambre qu'il occupait.

\- Très bien. Merci.

Regina n'avait même pas pris le soin de la regarder dans les yeux, elle fuyait même son regard d'une manière bien plus qu'évidente. Son ton était froid et sec, et elle n'avait même pas trouvé l'utilité de lui demander si elle allait bien, elle aussi.

\- Tu es sûre ? Insista alors la blonde.

Cette fois, elle ne répondit même plus trop occupée à rassembler ses affaires pour les ranger soigneusement dans son sac. Emma fronça les sourcils. S'il y a bien une chose qui lui faisait peur plus que tout, c'était que son amie regrette, après sa nuit de sommeil, de s'être comportée comme elle l'avait fait avec elle, et par la même occasion, la conversation qu'elles avaient eu la veille.

A ce moment, sans qu'elle ne puisse ajouter un mot de plus, Henry réapparut dans la pièce, et c'est pressé qu'il salua Emma, avant d'ouvrir sa porte d'entrée et de dévaler les escaliers de l'immeuble où elle vivait. C'est lorsqu'elle vit que Regina s'apprêtait à le suivre sans lui adresser ni un mot, ni un coup d'œil, elle se rua derrière elle et lui attrapa le bras, d'une manière plutôt colérique.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors d'un ton rageux en la tirant pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la matinée, Regina la regarda enfin dans les yeux. Elle se détacha rapidement de l'emprise d'Emma avant de lui répondre, d'un air glacial.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème.

Puis elle s'enfuit en claquant la porte, sans laisser le temps à la blonde d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Emma se prit la tête dans ses mains. La veille, elle pensait vivre une idylle et aujourd'hui tout s'envolait. Pour contenir la tristesse qu'elle sentait monter en elle, elle se prépara rapidement pour se mettre en route pour le travail. Elle y serait plus tôt que prévu, mais tant pis. Elle préférait avoir l'esprit occupé plutôt que de se torturer à songer au comportement de Regina.

Décidément, cette femme n'était pas un cadeau.

Installée à son bureau Emma n'arrivait tout de même pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Regina. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir pris sa main, la veille dans ce cinéma, et d'avoir provoqué ce changement brutal qui avait dû lui faire peur, à son réveil.

Un coup de téléphone vint l'extirper de ses pensées plutôt sombres, et malgré l'écran qui affichait un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle répondit sans réfléchir.

\- Emma Swan. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix blasée.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, police de Chicago.

La blonde se releva alors vivement sur son siège. A présent son interlocuteur avait toute son attention.

\- C'est au sujet de votre amie. Mme Mills. Nous avons eu un entretien ce matin chez elle, et elle nous a montré l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait pu causer son ex mari chez elle. Nous savons que c'est vous qui aviez déposé plainte, et elle nous a demandé de vous appeler si nous avions du nouveau.

\- Je vous écoute ! Fit Emma qui ne comprenait pas tout.

\- Nous avons décidé de demander devant un tribunal une interdiction d'approcher. Votre amie a besoin d'une avocate pour ce faire.

\- Je suis son avocate ! Répondit Emma catégoriquement.

\- Très bien. Je vous transmettrai les dates.

Après quelques remerciements cordiaux la blonde raccrocha. Elle était emplie d'une joie tellement profonde pour Regina qu'elle ouvrit un message, débordante de bonheur. Puis elle se rétracta en grimaçant, se souvenant tout juste de leur accrochage du matin. Elle balança son téléphone sur son bureau et appuya sa tête sur son fauteuil. Elle espérait que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise phase et que tout allait rapidement rentrer dans l'ordre.

Lorsqu'Emma rentra, ce soir-là, elle avait été longuement retenue par Gold, et il était donc tard. En échange, son patron lui avait donc accordé sa journée, le lendemain. Elan de générosité dont elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer d'ailleurs. Elle regarda rapidement l'heure. 21h30. Comment pouvait-elle rentrer si tard après cette journée particulièrement pleine en péripéties ?

Son appartement était plongé dans le noir, et elle en déduit donc qu'Henry et Regina devaient dormir. Lorsqu'elle alluma sa cuisine, elle constata avec émotion qu'une petite assiette était prête à son intention, et qu'il lui suffisait de la réchauffer au micro-ondes.

Après avoir profité de son repas, elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. En passant, elle constata que celle de Regina était toujours allumée. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de toquer et d'entrer sans même attendre l'autorisation.

Elle trouva Regina assise sur le lit, visiblement captivée par quelques papiers qui devaient venir du travail. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux dans sa direction, elle les déposa sur la table de chevet et Emma se dépêcha de prendre la parole.

\- Je vais pas te déranger ! Fit-elle sèchement. La police a appelé et…

\- Emma je suis désolée ! Répondit-elle la voix sincère et pleine de culpabilité.

Elle s'était mise debout et s'était approchée d'elle.

\- Tu… Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils voulaient ? Demanda-t-elle, essayant de montrer toujours un peu de rancœur dans sa voix.

\- C'est moins important.

Emma était tellement touchée des mots de Regina, et tellement soulagée à la fois qu'elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle préféra garder un masque de fer et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

La brune la tira par le poignet, en fermant la porte derrière elle, l'attirant vers son lit pour l'y forcer à s'y asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ce matin. J'étais juste perdue. Mais… Ma réaction m'a faite souffrir, toute la journée, et j'ai même dû apporter du travail ici, pour essayer de penser à quelque chose d'autre. J'ai eu peur que tu ne rentres pas…

Emma cherchait ses mots. Elle n'avait plus du tout de rancœur envers elle, et c'était même un genre qu'elle se donnait, puisqu'elle ne lui en avait pas vraiment voulu.

\- Dis quelque chose Emma…

\- T'aurais pas dû réagir comme tu l'as fait !

Elle avait envie de se donner des gifles. Regina était en train de s'excuser, d'une manière plutôt tendre, et c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à lui répondre ? Devant la détresse qu'elle voyait naitre dans les yeux de Regina elle se résout à calmer sa voix.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas… Lui fit-elle finalement. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu une seconde. J'ai juste été blessée et puis… Enfin je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

Regina se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en soupirant. Elle regardait le plafond et ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Comprenant enfin à quel point elle pouvait être perdue, Emma l'imita et vint se poser sur la place libre à côté d'elle. Elles fixaient maintenant silencieusement toutes les deux un point imaginaire au dessus de leur tête jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne se lance.

\- Tu sors d'une relation compliquée, qui n'est même pas encore totalement terminée. C'est moi qui suis désolée de n'avoir pas su comprendre que tu étais perdue.

La brune sourit faiblement en entendant ces quelques mots. Elle ne répondit pas tout de même, ce qui poussa son amie à changer de sujet, pour ne pas la rendre encore plus triste.

\- La police m'a appelé.

Puis elle lui expliqua rapidement.

\- Je serais ton avocate.

Regina tourna la tête vers Emma en fronçant les sourcils. La blonde qui sentit le poids de son regard la fixa alors elle aussi dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux toujours t'occuper de mon affaire ?

\- Regina… Soupira-t-elle comme réponse. Comment est-ce que tu peux croire l'inverse ?

Leurs yeux s'étaient à nouveau rivés vers le plafond. Après l'avoir encore mille fois remercié de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle, un long silence s'installa. Mais il n'était pas gênant, pour la première fois. Plutôt même agréable. Jusqu'à ce que les mots fracassants de Regina viennent le perturber.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas indifférente, Emma.

\- Je… Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en manquant de s'étouffer.

\- Comprends bien que je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça signifie… ça ne m'est jamais arrivée. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai été si distante avec toi ce matin. Mais en l'étant, j'ai remarqué que tu me manquais, et ce tout au long de la journée… Alors… C'est ce que j'en ai déduit…

Emma sourit, elle sentait son cœur battre à mille à l'heure, et essayait de se calmer.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Le fait que la blonde savait exactement quoi lui dire pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras toucha profondément Regina qui bailla en se retournant dos à Emma, fermant les yeux.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir.

Mais alors qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Regina intervint de nouveau, la voix déjà quasiment endormie et faible.

\- J'aimerais que tu restes…

Emma qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire ne lui demanda pas de lui répéter sa phrase et s'allongea de nouveau à côté du dos de son amie. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle vint se coller à son dos, déposa sa main sur son ventre et lui fit un timide baiser sur la joue avant de fermer les yeux, le visage dans ses cheveux ébènes.

\- Bonne nuit… Lui murmura-t-elle.


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut à tous, alors voilà pour le chapitres précédents. Merci beaucoup pour les avis que vous m'avez donné (Merci à toi ElsyCiel que je ne peux jamais remercier qu'autrement qu'ici, mais tu es adorable :) )._

 _J'ai commencé à écrire ce fameux OS, mais le problème, c'est que ça parait prendre une forme un peu plus longue que prévu. Alors je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera, et si l'idée me convient encore parfaitement, mais je vous tiendrai au courant au fur et à mesure._

 _Je vous aime, et merci encore pour tout ce soutien :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Jalousie**

Emma fixait sa montre. Elle était en congé et pourtant, elle s'ennuyait profondément dans son appartement. Elle s'était réveillée le matin même et s'était retrouvée seule dans le lit de Regina, qui était partie travailler. Elle avait souvent vécu seule, mais ce jour-là elle ne supportait plus l'absence d'Henry et de sa mère, même si cela ne faisait que très peu de temps qu'ils vivaient avec elle. Heureusement pour elle, cette difficile journée était sur le point de s'achever, et elle allait enfin les revoir. C'est néanmoins la boule au ventre qu'elle les attendait impatiemment. Comment pouvait elle deviner la réaction qu'allait avoir Regina cette fois-ci ? La première fois, elle s'était emportée pour une simple prise de main, alors qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire après avoir passé une nuit au creux de ses bras ?

La porte d'entrée claqua et elle se leva vivement du canapé, son stress à son apogée.

\- Lily ? S'étonna-t-elle alors en voyant son ex passer la porte avec son chien.

\- T'inquiète ! Fit-elle tout sourire. Je ne reste pas longtemps, je suis juste venue t'apporter Twisty.

Emma lui sourit.

\- Comment tu vas ? Avec Ruby ?

\- Ecoutes… Lui répondit-elle. Ça va. On prend notre temps, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, je dois t'avouer.

\- Je suis ravie pour toi ! Lui avoua Emma, sincère et surtout heureuse de constater que son ex avait réussi à l'oublier.

\- Et toi ? Avec Madame le maire ?

La blonde en avala presque sa salive de travers, visiblement très gênée d'avoir à aborder le sujet avec elle.

\- Eh bien…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre entièrement que la porte d'entrée se fit de nouveau entendre. Cette fois-ci c'était Regina, accompagnée de son fils.

\- Salut ! Fit-elle à l'attention d'Emma avant de se retourner vers Lily. Bonjour !

Henry se jeta presque dans les bras de l'amie de sa mère et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Twisty.

\- OH ! Cria-t-il quasiment. Mais tu as un chien ?

\- Il s'appelle Twisty ! Lui répondit Emma tout sourire en constatant avec émotion les débordements affectif d'Henry envers son animal.

Pendant ce temps Regina détaillait la scène des yeux mais se demandait surtout ce que pouvait bien faire l'ex compagne d'Emma dans son salon, comme à son aise.

\- Oh… Reprit Lily en pointant la blonde et Regina du doigt l'une après l'autre. Donc vous…

\- Hein ? S'étonna Emma. Non non.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Ok. Tu me diras tout ça plus tard, pour l'instant je dois filer, j'ai quelques trucs importants à faire. Bisous.

Puis elle s'enfuit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Pendant qu'Henry continuait à caresser Twisty, Regina entraina Emma dans sa cuisine.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu plus possessif que ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui faire paraître.

\- Lily ? Rien. Elle m'a apporté mon chien. C'est un petit arrangement entre nous. Elle le garde un peu, puis après c'est à mon tour.

\- Mmh…

Emma fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'air consterné de Regina qui essayait de ne rien faire transparaitre en se mettant à la vaisselle.

\- Tu… Regina, c'est de la jalousie ?

\- Non.

Son ton était bien trop sec et détaché pour qu'elle dise la vérité et la blonde en sourit.

\- C'est fini elle et moi tu le sais ?

\- Ça ne me regarde pas.

Emma haussa les épaules et sortit quelques assiettes du placard avant que la brune ne reprenne d'elle même.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'on va la voir souvent ici ?

\- Sérieusement ? Rigola alors son avocate avant de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas envie de plaisanter. Ça te gêne ?

\- Non. C'est chez toi ici. Simple question.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner vers le salon.

La soirée se passa calmement, et peut être un peu trop même au goût d'Emma. Regina ne lui avait adressé que quelques politesses et des légers sourires, mais elle n'était pas dupe et comprenait bien que quelque chose la tracassait. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de coucher Henry, Emma décida d'en faire de même.

Dans son lit, le regard perdu, elle attendit le sommeil qui ne venait pas. D'un coup sa porte s'ouvrit et Twisty entra, tout heureux pour se coucher sur son tapis. Lorsqu'Emma leva les yeux, Regina l'avait fait entrer, certainement parce qu'il devait tourner en rond, dans le salon. Avant qu'elle ne referme la porte après lui avoir poliment sourit, la blonde l'interpella.

\- Regina ! S'il te plait, tu peux venir ?

L'intéressée haussa les épaules et entra dans la chambre en prenant soin de fermer discrètement la porte derrière elle.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec le fait que Lily était là quand tu es rentrée ?

Elle soupira en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'aimerai te dire que non. Mais je te mentirai une fois de plus.

\- Une fois de plus ?

\- Ça me rend jalouse Emma.

\- Oh…

C'était la réponse la plus nulle qui soit, et la blonde en était bien consciente. Elle fouilla rapidement dans son cerveau pour trouver quelque chose à en redire.

\- Tu sais si tu n'aimes pas sa présence, je pourrais toujours lui donner rendez vous dans le parc pour qu'on se passe Twisty. Ça ne pose pas de réel problème…

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est vraiment adorable ce que tu essaie de faire, mais tu ne comprends pas.

\- Explique-moi alors !

Un léger silence plana dans la pièce.

\- J'ai pris l'habitude que tu sois… Enfin… Là pour moi. C'est très égoïste mais maintenant que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas la seule à occuper ta vie, ça me met hors de moi.

\- Lily n'occupe pas ma vie ! Pouffa Emma. On a juste un chien en commun. J'ai aucun sentiment pour elle, et…

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

\- Apparemment si !

Regina leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle n'admettrait en aucun cas le fait qu'elle était possessive avec elle.

\- Excuse-moi ! Souffla alors la brune. Je vais te laisser dormir, oublies tout ça, c'était stupide.

\- Attends ! L'appela à nouveau Emma pour l'empêcher de quitter sa chambre.

Elle s'était mise debout et était prête à bondir sur la porte si jamais son amie avait décidé de l'ouvrir pour s'enfuir.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Lily. Et si tu veux savoir je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'aujourd'hui elle et moi on est séparées. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?

Regina fit une légère grimace, perdue dans ses pensées avant de lui demander :

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle viendra souvent nous rendre visite ?

\- Nous ? Lui sourit Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tu te considères _enfin_ comme chez toi ici ?

\- Désolée… C'est vrai que je ne suis pas chez moi.

Emma se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main avant de commencer à marmonner.

\- Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que votre présence ici me réjouit au plus haut point et que la seule chose que je souhaite c'est que vous restiez le plus longtemps possible ?

\- C'est vrai ? Lui demanda-t-elle comme si elle était étonnée.

\- Enfin Regina… Tu le sais…

La brune haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu sais que j'ai une maison, et qu'un jour je devrais y retourner ?

Emma souffrait à cette simple idée.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne vais pas te cacher que je redoute ce jour, et que vous allez me manquer.

Regina soupira et s'approcha d'Emma pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je sais…

Elles restèrent étreintes quelques temps avant de se séparer l'une de l'autre. La blonde la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Oui. Je suppose que ça veut dire que Lily sera surement régulièrement de passage pour m'apporter ou récupérer Twisty, pour répondre à ta question. Mais ça ne veut rien dire pour moi. La seule chose qui me rend heureuse en la voyant c'est mon chien, et le fait de savoir qu'elle va être en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna son amie qui avait l'air bien plus intéressée par la fin de sa phrase.

\- Oui. Vraiment. Si tu veux mon sincère avis, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, et qu'en ce moment, seul ton bien être m'importe.

Un blanc s'installa.

\- Sans vouloir te foutre la trouille ! Ajouta-t-elle ensuite précipitamment après avoir pesé ses précédents mots.

\- Merci... Pour tout ça je veux dire. Déjà tu m'accueilles et en plus tu dois gérer mes crises de jalousie…

\- C'en était une ? Lui sourit-elle d'un air taquin.

\- Un peu…

Regina était d'autant plus sérieuse qu'Emma ne savait pas tellement comment réagir. Elle décida alors de changer de sujet, même si celui qu'elle avait choisi ne les mettrait pas forcément plus à l'aise.

\- Tu… Euh… Enfin… Balbutia-t-elle maladroitement.

\- Tu es plus douée comme avocate ! Lui fit gentiment remarquer la brune en lui glissant un clin d'œil.

\- Non… Se reprit Emma en riant. Je veux dire hier soir, avant que tu ne t'endormes… Tu… Je ne t'ai pas gênée ?

\- C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de rester…

« Ravie que tu t'en souviennes » pensait la blonde sans même oser à émettre la possibilité de sortir cette phrase.

\- Si je te demandais de rester à mon tour ? Se risqua-t-elle alors, en ayant de plus en plus l'appréhension de se prendre un non en plein dans la face.

Regina ne réagit tellement pas qu'elle reprit la parole illico, par crainte de lui avoir à nouveau fait peur.

\- Euh… Désolée j'abuse là. C'est juste que c'était apaisant et ça m'a aidé à m'endormir. Oublie !

La brune haussa les épaules.

\- Ne t'y habitues pas trop alors !

Emma, qui ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait croire, avait envie de sauter de joie, mais fit comme si tout allait pour le mieux.

Lorsqu'elles furent installées quelques minutes après et que la blonde éteint la lumière, elle put entendre les derniers mots de Regina avant de s'endormir.

\- Et ne t'avises pas de revoir ton ex en mon absence ! Fit-elle sur un ton sarcastique, mais au fond très sérieux.

Emma ria en passant son bras autour de sa taille, dans la même confortable et idyllique position que la veille.

\- A vos ordres Majesté !

C'est dans un sourire de satisfaction que Regina ferma les yeux et trouva rapidement le sommeil.


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, c'était génial de votre part._

 _Sans plus attendre, je vous poste le chapitre suivant en espérant que vous allez aimer autant que vous paraissez le dire. Je vous aime fort et merci beaucoup pour vos mots gentils, c'est toujours un bel encouragement._

 _Des bisous et bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Jalousie (2)**

\- Maman ? Hurla presque Henry dans tout l'appartement.

Regina ouvrit un œil dans le lit d'Emma. Cette dernière était totalement habillée et prête à aller travailler.

\- Bien dormi ? Lui sourit la blonde en la regardant émerger.

\- Quelle heure il est ? Paniqua-t-elle pour toute réponse.

\- L'heure que t'ailles travailler je pense. Désolée. J'avais pas le cœur à te réveiller. J'emmène ton fils à l'école. Histoire que tu puisses prendre ton temps pour te préparer à aller bosser.

Puis elle fila tellement rapidement que Regina soupira avant de se lever.

Dans la voiture en chemin vers l'école, Emma remarqua que le jeune garçon avait l'air consterné.

\- Qu'est ce qu'y a gamin ? T'aurais préféré que ta mère t'emmène ?

\- Non… C'est juste que je me posais des questions.

\- Quelles questions ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

Henry grimaça.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de parler de ça avec toi.

\- Ok ! Fit-elle en rigolant. C'est une fille c'est ça ? T'en fais pas je dirais rien à ta maman si c'est le cas.

\- Non, en fait je me demandais juste s'il se passait quelque chose entre maman et toi.

Emma crut s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café à emporter qu'elle venait d'avaler.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, rigola Henry.

\- Non. Rien. Pourquoi tu… Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'elle a dormi dans ton lit cette nuit.

\- Oh.

Arrivés à ce moment précis devant l'école, le petit garçon se dépêcha de sortir et claqua la porte avant de se retourner et de taper à la vitre. Emma la fit descendre.

\- Même si c'est le cas, sache que je t'aime bien tu sais. Ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Puis il s'enfuit dans un large sourire taquin et dans un signe de main. Emma sourit. Décidément, elle commençait vraiment à l'aimer, ce gamin. Elle prit la direction de son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa un quart d'heure après dans sa chaise elle soupira et repensa à la jalousie maladive de Regina, ce qui la fit sourire pudiquement. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à sa porte. C'était son patron qui avait revêtu un air gêné, ce qui n'était pas à son habitude.

\- Monsieur Gold ? L'interpella-t-elle avec un fier. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Je suis simplement venu…

Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer sa phrase.

\- Vous… enfin vous savez quoi. Vous féliciter car je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis l'affaire de Regina Hood.

\- Elle s'appelle Regina Mills maintenant.

Elle avait pris un ton sec pour le corriger, et s'en voulu directement de commencer à faire les mêmes réflexions que son amie.

\- Oui… Reprit-il en arquant un sourcil. Bref. Vous pouvez vous en aller, une fois que vous avez fini ce que vous avez à faire.

Complétement choquée par les propos de son chef, Emma haussa doucement la tête et le laissa repartir. Visiblement il essayait de faire de gros efforts sous la pression de Regina, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la blonde. Elle se mit au travail rapidement, déjà pressée de pouvoir rentrer chez elle et de se prélasser sur son canapé.

Quelques heures plus tard son téléphone sonna et elle répondit presque instinctivement.

\- Emma Swan. Se présenta-t-elle comme à son habitude.

C'était des nouvelles concernant Regina. Les dates du procès avaient été posées et le policier qui l'appelait la prévenait qu'elle devait préparer son combat avec sa cliente.

\- Mmh… Merci ! Fit poliment Emma toute excitée de pouvoir prévenir Regina de la bonne nouvelle.

Elle raccrocha rapidement et ouvrit un message. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas lui annoncer cela par écrit. Elle composa alors son numéro avant de se raviser une dernière fois et de décider de passer la voir, à la mairie. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle avait tellement travaillé d'une manière acharnée qu'il était déjà 15h. Elle haussa alors les épaules pour elle même, puis se leva en prenant son manteau. Gold lui avait donné son autorisation, après tout.

Elle quitta son travail néanmoins en prenant le soin de ne pas croiser son patron, qui risquait de lui demander des comptes qu'elle ne voulait pas rendre.

Elle se mit en route, l'esprit moins joyeux quand elle songea égoïstement, que lorsque toute cette histoire serait terminée, Regina retournerait vivre chez elle, avec son fils, et qu'alors son appartement paraitrait bien vide de vie.

Devant la mairie, elle se gara puis chassa cette idée, préférant tout de même se réjouir pour son amie. Elle dévala les escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme qui l'interpella.

\- Mademoiselle ? Vous cherchez ?

\- Oh ! Fit-elle essoufflée en comprenant qu'elle avait affaire à sa secrétaire. Je dois voir Regina Mills, c'est important, je suis son avocate. Emma Swan.

Devant la moue perplexe de la jeune femme, elle soupira et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une carte de visite cornée et froissée. La jolie brune en face d'elle la saisit et arqua un sourcil.

\- Hum… Vous êtes certaine d'être son avocate ? Fit-elle en détaillant des yeux l'état de sa carte.

\- Bon. J'ai pas le temps de vous parler désolée. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

\- Mademoiselle ! L'appela-t-elle paniquée en la voyant se ruer vers la porte du bureau de sa patronne. Elle est en rendez-vous personnel en ce moment, et elle m'a demandé à veiller à ce que personne ne vienne les déranger.

Emma se retourna vers la secrétaire et la regarda des pieds à la tête. Personnel ? Sincèrement ? Elle avait pourtant bien précisé qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. La rage et la jalousie commençaient à lui monter à la gorge. Elle se déplaça alors à grande vitesse vers la poignée et ouvrit la porte sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de l'en empêcher.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Regina était assise à son bureau en face d'une ravissante femme, les mains prises dans les siennes par dessus ses dossiers, le regard empli d'émotions. La brune releva directement les yeux vers la blonde qui venait de passer la porte.

\- Emma ? Fit-elle alors en se levant brusquement, lâchant les mains de la femme qui se trouvait avec elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je dérange sans doute ! Affirma-t-elle, le regard noir de colère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolée ! Fit la secrétaire qui arrivait essoufflée. Pardonnez-moi Madame le Maire. Je l'ai pourtant prévenu, et j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle n'entre pas, mais elle a lourdement insisté et forcé l'accès.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Elle abusait vraiment la situation.

\- Ça va Lacey ! Souffla Regina en lui faisant froidement signe de s'en aller d'un geste de la main.

Un court silence s'installa durant lequel Emma fusillait des yeux Regina et la femme qui était avec elle.

\- Bon… Se lança alors l'inconnue à l'attention de Regina, visiblement gênée. Je te laisse. Appelle-moi !

Puis elle fit le tour du bureau pour la prendre dans ses bras. Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait envie de les frapper, toutes les deux.

Lorsqu'elle et Regina furent seule, la brune lui sourit.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir dans mon bureau ?

\- Tu déconnes là j'espère ? S'énerva Emma. Je te trouve en flag avec une nana et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Tu t'es rendue compte avec moi que les femmes pouvaient t'intéresser et du coup tu dragues la première fille qui passe dans ton bureau ?

Regina la regarda sans rien dire, puis rigola de bon cœur.

\- Excuse-moi de te demander ce qui te fait rire, ragea alors la blonde entre ses dents.

\- Ton comportement.

Pendant quelques secondes Emma la dévisagea.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- On est même pas ensemble toi et moi. J'ai pas de raisons de me justifier.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça alors que mon ex n'a plus le droit de venir simplement me rendre mon chien.

Regina haussa un sourcil.

\- Emma… Fit-elle à présent calmement et sérieusement en s'approchant de son amie.

\- Ah non hein ! S'exclama-t-elle comme toute réponse en reculant.

La brune soupira alors longuement avant de regarder à nouveau son amie en souriant.

\- Et arrêtes de sourire sadiquement, putain ! Pesta-t-elle, le regard noir.

\- Bon Emma, désolée, je trouvais ça drôle, mais… Enfin tu te souviens de ma sœur dont je t'avais parlé il y a un moment ?

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, puis se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

\- Regina… Me dis pas que c'était ta…

\- Tu préférerais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ? Se moqua la brune.

\- J'ai tellement honte…

Regina soupira et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et c'est en ouvrant un dossier, sans plus poser les yeux sur son amie qu'elle reprit :

\- Elle s'appelle Zelena.

\- Vous… Désolée pour la scène ! S'excusa-t-elle.

\- On est quittes.

Emma sourit.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, vous ne vous ressemblez pas trop.

\- On a pas le même père. Pourquoi tu es là ?

La blonde lui raconta sa matinée, toute fière d'elle.

\- C'est donc presque terminé… Souffla Regina en la regardant de nouveau dans les yeux.

Emma acquiesça et en s'excusant une dernière fois pour son comportement, elle décida de partir.

\- Au fait ! Dit-elle en se retournant. Ton fils croit qu'on est ensemble. Il m'en a parlé ce matin sur la route.

Regina éclata alors d'un rire nerveux et finit par hausser les épaules une fois calmée.

\- Quoi c'est tout ? S'étonna la blonde. Ça ne te choque pas ?

\- Le fait qu'il le pense ? Non. Ca fait deux nuits qu'on dort ensemble. Euh… Emma ? Ca te dérange si on en parle ce soir ? J'aimerai rapidement finir ce truc pour rentrer vite.

Elle désigna un dossier du menton. La blonde hocha positivement la tête puis sortit en lui adressant un sourire et une énième excuse.


	18. Chapter 18

_Salut les gens :)_

 _Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai eu une semaine très chargée. Pour me rattraper je vous posterai le suivant très vite (promis)._

 _En passant, merci énormément pour vos reviews, et sincèrement, continuez à en poster, ça fait chaud au coeur._

 _PS: Le chapitre dernier n'était pas plus court que les autres ^^. Puis je vous ai promis que bientôt ils seraient plus longs que ceux là alors pas de plaintes s'il vous plait, tss tss, merci ;)_

 _D'énormes bisous et bonne lecture sur ce (je vous ai assez fait patienter)._

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : La soirée.**

Regina poussa la porte de l'appartement d'Emma Swan. Son fils la suppliait depuis plus d'une demie heure de pouvoir aller s'amuser avec une de ses camarades de classe.

\- S'il te plait maman ! On a parlé aujourd'hui et elle habite à moins de 50mètres de chez Emma.

\- Et tu vas y aller à pied bien sur ? A quelle heure tu comptes rentrer ?

\- Je peux dormir chez elle !

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et salua Emma d'un sourire. Cette dernière qui paraissait fortement amusée de la situation assistait à la scène comme à une séance de cinéma.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle de son canapé. J'avais raison alors, il y avait bien une fille !

\- Quoi ? Répondit Henry en grimaçant. Beurk non pas avec Grace ! C'est juste mon amie.

\- Tu veux que je l'y emmène ? Demanda la blonde à sa mère.

\- MAMAN ! Hurla Henry, je t'en prie ! Emma veut bien m'emmener.

Regina haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux ! Soupira-t-elle à contrecœur. Mais tu m'envoies un message quand tu as passé le seuil de sa porte, quand tu le quittes demain matin et quand tu es arrivé à l'école, c'est clair ?

\- YES ! Merci vous deux, vous êtes géniales.

Puis il se retourna pour rouvrir la porte et dévaler les escaliers de l'immeuble à une allure folle.

Emma sourit en passant près de Regina, et en attrapant son blouson en cuir.

\- Alors, apparemment Madame le Maire ne peut plus rien me refuser ?

La brune ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lui montrer la sortie de la main.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Emma rentra à nouveau chez elle, accueillie par Twisty qui sautait partout. Elle lui donna de gros câlins avant de se redresser.

\- Brrrr… Fit-elle secouée par le froid. Dehors, c'est af-freux.

Elle rejoignit son amie sur le canapé en s'y affalant et resta un temps comme cela, silencieuse. Puis elle se pencha sur le dossier que tenait Regina dans les mains.

\- Tu bosses sur quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Autorisation de construction. Je pèse le pour et le contre. Franchement c'est d'un ennui monstrueux et ma nuque me fait un mal de chien.

\- N'en dis pas plus !

Emma s'empara rapidement du dossier de Regina pour le jeter proprement sur la table basse du salon et passa délicatement sa main derrière sa tête, entre ses cheveux et sa peau, pour lui masser la nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle un peu surprise par cet élan d'affection.

\- Je te détends, tu pourrais… Essayer de te relaxer une seconde ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as pris du temps pour toi et pas pour toutes ses conneries de construction ou je ne sais quoi ?

\- Oh je vois ! Ria Regina, qui néanmoins commençait à se détendre sous les doigts de son amie. Tu t'en veux encore pour ta scène dans mon bureau cet après midi c'est ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas de raison de m'en vouloir si toi tu ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir fait une scène hier.

La brune sourit, mais ne dit rien. Elle laissa complétement aller son dos contre le canapé et ferma les yeux. Emma, elle, qui continuait à la masser prit la parole.

\- Dis moi… Mis à part ta sœur, qui ne me pose donc plus aucun problème. Tu entretiens quel genre de relation avec ta secrétaire ?

\- Lacey ? S'étonna Regina. Tu veux rire j'espère ?

\- Non, non. C'est simplement que je… Enfin elle est très jolie… Et…

La brune rouvrit les yeux et la fixa sérieusement.

\- Tu la trouves jolie ? Lui demanda-t-elle, le ton amer.

\- Non, pas comme tu crois… Je… Je me demandais simplement… Oh laisse tomber…

Regina rigola en se recalant confortablement.

\- Non. Si tu veux savoir à la base je ne suis pas du tout intéressée par les femmes alors, elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

\- A la base ?

C'était la simple précision qu'Emma avait retenu.

\- Avant de te connaître oui.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'en sortit qu'un flot de balbutiements incompréhensibles.

\- Je… Je… Enfin… Tu…

Regina ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et soupira en se remettant droite, stoppant les mouvements de la main d'Emma en lui agrippant le poignet. Elle se tourna face à elle et posa sa main sur son genou, la conservant dans la sienne.

\- Je croyais que c'était clair.

Son avocate explosa de rire.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ? C'est vraiment loin d'être clair, au contraire. Peut être que ça l'est pour toi, mais alors tu veux un scoop ? Seulement pour toi dans ce cas.

Regina la regarda fixement dans les yeux, d'un regard infaillible et sérieux.

\- Eh bien tu me plais Emma ! Et je ne vais pas m'intéresser à Lacey ou à n'importe quelle femme comme tu avais l'air de le croire cet après midi pour cette raison, quand tu es entrée dans mon bureau alors que j'étais avec Zelena.

\- J'ai eu l'air de le croire parce que tu avais ta main dans la sienne et qu'elle est partie en te prenant dans ses bras ! Bouda-t-elle pour se justifier.

\- C'est ma sœur Emma ! Soupira Regina, amusée.

\- Oui bah… ça je ne le savais pas tu vois !

Un court silence passa.

\- Je te plais alors ? Se risqua-t-elle finalement, espérant ne pas lui faire peur.

\- Ne m'obliges pas à redire ça par pitié. Et changeons de sujet maintenant que tu sais ce que je pense.

Emma haussa les épaules. Regina avait toujours tellement l'habitude de parler sur ce ton sec, qu'elle ne devait même plus s'en rendre compte elle même.

\- On mange quoi ? Lança alors la blonde en allumant la télé.

\- Ce que tu veux…

\- AH NON ! Hurla-t-elle quasiment alors en constatant que Regina allait reprendre son dossier sur la table. C'est notre soirée entre filles là, alors interdiction de travailler.

\- Qui a dit que c'était notre soirée ? Se moqua légèrement la brune.

\- Ton fils. Quand je l'ai amené il a fini par dire que ça nous laisserait plus de temps pour qu'on soit toutes les deux. Je l'aime bien ton gosse.

Regina sourit.

\- Vous étiez vraiment fait pour vous entendre, vous avez les mêmes idées, et le même âge dans vos têtes.

\- Eh ! S'indigna Emma en la tapant du coude.

Un peu plus tard alors qu'elles avaient mangé et bien rigolé pendant de longues heures, Regina s'étira sur le canapé.

\- Bon, et si on allait se coucher ?

\- On ? Parce que maintenant c'est bon, c'est définitif, on va passer nos nuits ensemble ?

\- Non, je disais simplement qu'on pouvait aller se coucher, pas forcément dans la même chambre. Mais si Miss Swan a fait un cauchemar, ma porte est ouverte.

Elle lui glissa un clin d'œil avant de se lever et de rejoindre sa chambre. Emma resta un moment à réfléchir. Elle se disait au fond d'elle, qu'il valait sans doute mieux qu'elle dorme seule, cette fois, histoire de pouvoir faire le point dans sa tête, et de ne pas trop se donner de faux espoirs. Après tout, peut être que comme disait Regina, elle l'intéressait, mais dans ce cas là, elle n'avait vraiment montré, ni dit quoi que ce soit qui la laissait penser qu'elles se mettraient un jour ensemble.

Emma soupira de toutes ses forces. D'un autre côté, et elle le savait, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'endormir sans elle, et cette envie prenait le dessus sur tout. Elle éteignit la lumière du salon et alla toquer à la porte de Regina, un peu gênée.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, son amie alluma sa lampe de chevet qu'elle avait déjà éteinte auparavant, tellement Emma avait mis du temps à se décider, puis lui adressa directement la parole.

\- Alors ? Freddy est venu te rendre visite ?

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle sans un mot, puis se coucha à ses côtés. Sans rien ajouter encore, elle éteignit la lumière et fit mine de dormir, dos à elle. Un très long silence se fit ressentir, ce qui prouvait à Emma que Regina était capable de s'endormir, sans lui parler. La blonde soupira alors et se retourna en face d'elle, même si elle était dans le noir et que cela ne servait à rien.

\- J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus Regina.

\- Plus sur quoi ? Lui répondit une voix à moitié endormie.

\- Sur nous. Désolée là, je vais sans doute être un peu crue. Mais j'aimerai savoir s'il y a la possibilité qu'on forme un jour un…

Elle déglutit en songeant aux mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

\- Un couple, ou alors si l'idée ne te traverse même pas l'esprit et que je suis juste une distraction parce que je te plais un peu ?

\- Emma… S'il te plait… Parlons de ça demain… Marmonna alors Regina.

\- Non, non. Moi aussi je peux te dire s'il te plait, il n'empêche qu'on peut pas toujours repousser les conversations à plus tard en espérant ne jamais avoir à les reprendre…

C'est à ce moment là, alors qu'Emma croyait qu'elle pouvait être en colère, qu'elle sentit une main chaleureuse se déposer sur sa joue, et quelques secondes plus tard de douces, chaudes et agréables lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact ne dura pas longtemps, mais ce fut pourtant la plus délectable, la plus savoureuse de toutes les sensations qu'Emma n'avait jamais pu sentir sur sa peau. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle sentit que Regina s'était lovée au creux de ses bras et la serrait fort contre elle.

\- L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit… Laisse le temps faire ça tout seul s'il te plait… Lui souffla-t-elle alors avant de prendre la décision de s'endormir tout contre Emma.

La blonde referma son étreinte autour de son amie et s'endormit avec le sourire au lèvre. Peu importe maintenant si cela allait prendre du temps, elle savait très bien qu'elles finiraient par être ensemble.


	19. Chapter 19

_Salut tout le monde,_

 _bon je vous connais, alors ne me tuez pas pour ce chapitre pas très réjouissant, mais il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment eu de drame depuis le début de ma fiction, donc vous pouvez pas trop m'en vouloir (si?). j'essaie de me trouver des excuses pardon ^^._

 _Bref je vois déjà arriver des "OMG ton chapitre est trop court" parce qu'ils paraissent toujours plus long quand tout se passe bien ^^. Vous en faites pas, it's a temporary state !_

 _MERCI pour tout, pour vos reviews, et tout ça... Vous êtes des amours._

 _Aller, je vous laisse lire, je mets mon armure anti insultes :P_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : La visite.**

Regina se massa légèrement les tempes à l'intérieur de sa Mercedes noire, garée devant l'immeuble d'Emma. Elle venait de passer une effroyable journée au travail, elle s'angoissait pour le procès à venir et elle venait de déposer Henry chez son père. Ce qui signifiait passer une soirée en tête à tête avec la blonde. Elle en était dévorée par l'envie, et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle avait peur. Elle monta les étages à une faible allure et lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la porte, elle se posa milles questions. Est ce qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle, ou qu'elle laisse faire le temps, comme elle lui avait dit ? Elle haussa les épaules. Elle se dit qu'elle se contenterait simplement de voir la réaction de son amie, et de suivre le mouvement, même si elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit deux voix féminines venant du salon. Après la pointe de jalousie qui lui monta à la gorge, elle perçut également la voix d'un enfant et cela éveilla d'autant plus sa curiosité.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce principale, Emma avait l'air assez agacée, en face d'une femme brune qui paraissait un peu plus âgée qu'elle.

\- C'est bon maman ! Souffla-t-elle alors finalement. Lâche-moi avec ça maintenant.

Emma se retourna alors vers la porte et remarqua enfin que Regina avait passé le seuil. Elle se leva immédiatement et devint instinctivement toute rouge, comme si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

\- Regina ! S'exclama-t-elle entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Je te présente ma mère !

Elle avait l'air de vouloir se dépêcher de faire les présentations pour ne pas que Regina s'inquiète, et elle l'avait justement fait. La brune n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle les posa à nouveau sur la jeune femme. Sa mère ? Sincèrement ? Elle avait l'air tellement jeune pour l'être. Regina ne lui aurait pas donné 10 ans de plus qu'Emma.

\- Wow ! Fit-elle simplement d'un air ébahi en lui tendant sa main pour lui serrer. Enchantée !

Elle articulait poliment ses mots. Elle était à la fois surprise et étrangement stressée de rencontrer la mère de son amie.

\- Alors c'est vous ! Fit la femme en face d'elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil très mal placé. Je m'appelle Mary.

\- Maman… Souffla Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et voici mon dernier petit bout ! Poursuivit-elle sans relever la remarque de sa fille. Neal !

Regina posa ses yeux sur le petit garçon. Il devait avoir quatre ans, à tout casser. Elle était étonnée de voir à quel point Emma et lui avait de l'écart.

\- Emma n'a pas menti ! Reprit-elle à nouveau, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- A propos ? Demanda Regina d'une voix douce que même Emma ne connaissait pas encore.

\- De vous. Enfin… Elle m'avait dit il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'elle a eu votre dossier qu'elle vous trouvait ravissante. Mais elle me parle de plus en plus de vous ces derniers temps. Vous êtes qualifiée pour elle comme la plus belle femme au monde.

\- Maman ! Hurla presque la blonde les yeux ronds. Mais tu peux pas t'arrêter ?

Regina déglutit. Elle était très touchée de savoir tout ce que son amie pensait d'elle mais elle n'avait cependant pas forcément envie de l'entendre car toute cette situation la mettait véritablement très mal à l'aise.

\- Peut être qu'il est temps pour toi et Neal de partir, non ? Je passerai vous voir dans la semaine prochaine.

\- Oui si tu n'as pas encore des tonnes et tonnes de travail.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel puis donna le sac disposé à côté du canapé à sa mère avant de la trainer vers la sortie. Du salon Regina pouvait entendre quelques murmures énervés venant de l'entrée.

\- Mais putain maman, c'est quoi ton problème ? Je t'ai aussi parlé du fait qu'elle était quand même très gênée par rapport à tout ça. Vraiment tu me facilites pas la vie toi.

\- Désolée, c'était maladroit.

\- Oui, comme toujours. Bon aller. Bisous mon p'tit frère. Désolée de te mettre à la porte, mais essaie d'être un peu plus diplomate la prochaine fois, ok ?

Puis la brune entendit le bruit d'un claquement de porte qui signifiait certainement que la mère de son amie et son fils étaient partis. Elle vit alors Emma revenir dans le salon, en grimaçant.

\- Bon… Euh… Tu veux… Boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci. Répondit-elle sèchement. Je préfère aller dans la chambre. J'ai un peu de travail à finir.

Puis elle s'enfuit. Elle s'en voulut presque automatiquement du comportement qu'elle avait adopté avec Emma, qui faisait toujours tout pour qu'elle se sente bien. Mais cette fois, elle se répétait en boucle qu'elle n'avait pas à parler d'elle à sa mère, comme si elles étaient en couple, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle lui avait pourtant bien précisé, qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Une demie heure plus tard alors qu'elle était sur son lit, plongée dans un de ses dossiers, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Emma était déjà apparue. Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vraiment, pas ce soir, Emma.

\- Pardon si quelque chose t'a blessé… Commença directement son amie.

En vérité, Regina était dévorée par la peur, et elle adorait mettre cela sur le dos de l'histoire de sa mère. Même si au fond, la situation la vexait également.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit à ta mère ?

\- Ce qu'elle t'a dit ! Répondit-elle simplement.

La brune secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je veux dire, par rapport à nous deux, Emma. Arrête un peu de faire l'innocente une seconde.

A travers l'air grave que prenait Regina, la blonde s'approcha un peu du lit, n'osant pas lui dire la vérité la plus totale.

\- Je… Je lui ai simplement dit que… Qu'on était proche, toi et moi.

\- Tu lui as dit qu'on s'était embrassées ?

Emma déglutit et haussa les épaules en grimaçant.

\- Peut être… Que oui…

\- Emma ! S'indigna alors Regina les yeux ronds. Je te demande du temps et il faut déjà que tu me fasses les présentations avec ta famille ?

\- Eh eh eh ! La coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais pas prévu qu'elle vienne me voir aujourd'hui, parce que je ne t'aurais jamais fait vivre ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! J'ai pas décidé qu'elle gaffe comme elle l'a fait, tu la connais pas, c'est une vraie catastrophe. En plus… Enfin Regina, on habite ensemble. Elle s'est doutée de quelque chose dès que je lui ai dit que je vivais avec une amie. C'est ma mère.

\- Et ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je t'avais gentiment demandé que ça reste entre nous pour le moment, bouda-t-elle, l'air tout de même sérieux et énervé.

\- Tu m'as simplement demandé du temps… Rectifia-t-elle dans la seconde.

Cette réponse eut le don d'énerver son amie au plus haut point.

\- Oui, et je pensais que ça incluait le fait de ne pas crier à tes parents qu'on sortait ensemble.

Emma se tut et fronça les sourcils en fixant le sol.

\- Je l'ai peut-être dit à ma mère, mais j'en ai aussi marre que toi, d'être dans l'attente. Tu n'es pas toute seule dans l'histoire. Et puis, tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de parler ET à mon ex petite amie ET à ma famille, non ?

Regina parut outrée des derniers mots de la blonde et ouvrit la bouche immédiatement pour la refermer. Une once de rage montait en elle, et elle se retenait tant bien que mal de prononcer des mots qu'elle ne pensait pas.

\- Sors ! Fit-elle simplement, d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça d'adoucir du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Regina… Répondit la voix suppliante d'Emma en retour. Je suis désolée… Je pensais pas du tout cette phrase… Regin…

\- Sors ! Lui redit-elle une fois de plus en la regardant cette fois fixement dans les yeux. Si tu en as si marre d'être dans l'attente, alors retourne donc voir ton ex qui a l'air de tant te manquer, tu pourras en parler à ta mère. Considère qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous ! Au moins tout sera clair pour toi.

\- Regina…

\- Emma ! Aboya-t-elle finalement en lui montrant la sortie. Dehors ! S'il te plait !

La blonde repartit en soupirant, l'air follement et incroyablement triste. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de lui avoir dit tout cela, et d'avoir à nouveau parlé de Lily, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet sensible au cœur de son amie.

Regina, elle, savait tout ce que pouvait penser Emma. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains. Elle était tellement en colère, parce que la blonde ne comprenait pas qu'elle sortait d'une relation compliquée, qu'elle ne comprenait pas que tout était nouveau pour elle, qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps. Elle s'était sentie obligée de dire à sa mère tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles deux, ce depuis le début, et même jusqu'à la veille. Tout cela la mettait hors d'elle.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit. Puis elle ressentit, après cette haine débordante, une profonde tristesse. Emma était la personne à qui elle tenait le plus dans sa vie, avec ses parents et Henry. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui faisait subir tout cela. Elle savait au fond d'elle, que la blonde n'avait jamais rien fait dans le but de la blesser, ou de la mettre dans l'embarras. La visite de sa mère aurait dû être un beau moment, mais elle l'avait transformé en véritable cauchemar, et elle s'en voulait profondément pour cela.

Après s'être torturée pendant des heures à penser au mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire, mais trop fière pour aller la voir et s'excuser, elle s'endormit, gagnée par la fatigue et la culpabilité.


	20. Chapter 20

_Salut tout le monde, bon tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, parce que personne ne m'a menacé de mort pour le moment :P Ceci dit, je n'ai pas trop pu vous répondre en raison d'un problème chez moi, donc j'en suis désolée. Malgré tout, continuez à m'en poster, ça fait plaisir, et promis promis je vous répondrai toujours comme je me suis appliquée à le faire jusqu'à maintenant, à l'avenir :)_

 _Je vous embrasse tous, car je vous aime. Et merci de me suivre encore._

 _Bon Week-end, et sans vous faire patienter plus longtemps, bonne lecture d'un chapitre qui vous ravira je l'espère :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : La décision**

Regina se réveilla avec un mal de tête assez conséquent ce samedi là. Les yeux à peine ouvert, et la place du lit vide à côté d'elle, elle pensa immédiatement à Emma. Elle se maudit alors d'avoir agit comme elle l'avait fait la veille et décida qu'il était grand temps de se racheter. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'habilla. Son estomac lui rappela qu'elle s'était endormie sans rien avaler. Elle grimaça à l'idée de se déplacer vers le salon pour faire face à Emma, qu'elle entendait déjà s'agiter dans la cuisine. La peur lui nouait toujours le ventre mais sa décision était sans appel, elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

En soupirant elle sortit de sa chambre, et se décida à marcher dans la direction du brouhaha. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, l'air gênée, la blonde fit tout d'abord comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Visiblement, elle paraissait énervée.

\- Tu as faim ? Lui fit-elle d'un air détaché, après un temps.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, timidement, puis attendit quelques minutes avant de se lancer.

\- Emma ? J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on parle…

Elle acquiesça simplement et se dirigea vers le salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé, sans ajouter un mot. Mal à l'aise, Regina vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et ne savait pas très bien par où elle allait commencer. Si bien que ce fut la blonde, qui, finalement, prit la parole en premier.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait qui t'a déplu ? Lui lança-t-elle l'air légèrement agressif.

\- Rien…

Puis un léger silence.

\- Excuse-moi, Emma… Finit-elle par se lancer.

\- C'est facile ! Lui répondit-elle le ton toujours hargneux. Combien de fois encore tu vas m'envoyer sur les roses pour revenir t'excuser le lendemain ? Je suis humaine, Regina, et tes sautes d'humeur… Non merci.

La brune soupira. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être dans cette position de faiblesse et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

\- Ce ne sont pas des sautes d'humeur ! J'ai simplement réagi de la mauvaise manière. J'ai passé une mauvaise journée au travail et…

\- Et tu as décidé de passer tes nerfs sur moi ? La coupa-t-elle en la regardant fixement.

\- Non. Répondit-elle plus sèchement. Tu m'as simplement énervée.

Regina ferma les yeux. Elle tentait de se calmer, car elle le savait elle n'allait pas arranger les choses en s'énervant plus encore.

\- Je… Reprit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit.

Emma approuva en levant les sourcils, et revêtit une moue satisfaite qui lui aurait valu des claques de la part de son amie.

\- Je regrette vraiment… Ajouta-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle ne répondit rien, elle souffla et leva les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre.

\- Et… Tu m'as manqué hier. J'ai pris goût à passer mes soirées à tes côtés, et… à m'endormir avec toi.

Emma écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne paraissait plus du tout en colère. Elle paraissait même soulagée.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? Répéta-t-elle pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien entendu.

\- Oui… Vraiment beaucoup…

La blonde lui sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

\- Je sais que… Je t'en demande beaucoup. Déjà je débarque chez toi, avec mon fils. Je t'impose mes « sautes d'humeur », comme tu dis, et je suis bien trop exigeante. Je te trouve très compréhensive, et j'espère simplement que cette fois ci, n'était pas la fois de trop pour toi… Parce que…

Elle déglutit et n'ajouta rien.

\- Parce que ? La pressa Emma.

\- Tu mérites de connaître la vérité. J'ai énormément réfléchi, cette nuit… Et je pense avoir la réponse à toutes tes questions.

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Elle pouvait enfin connaître tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu savoir, mais prise par la peur, elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir vraiment l'envie. Elle n'était pas prête à entendre que Regina voulait être son amie, et rien de plus. Elle avait conscience qu'elle était importante dans sa vie, mais elle ne voulait pas l'être de cette façon, plus maintenant.

Devant le silence pesant qu'adoptait Emma, la brune soupira.

\- Tu n'as plus de questions, aujourd'hui ?

\- J'en ai des milliers. Mais je ne sais pas si tu as la réponse que je veux entendre.

Regina haussa les épaules et s'affala dans le canapé sous le regard inquiet d'Emma qui essayait de se lancer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Regina ? Dis-moi vraiment et sincèrement ce que tu veux, pour une fois.

\- J'y ai bien réfléchi…

\- Et ? S'impatienta la blonde.

\- Je veux être avec toi.

Cette phrase lança un léger froid dans la pièce. Emma ne savait plus quoi penser et fut éprise d'une grosse bouffée de chaleur, si bien qu'elle dû retirer son pull sous le regard impatient de son amie.

\- Ce… N'était pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Ça dépend ce que tu entends par… vouloir être avec moi. Tout me paraît un peu… Confus avec toi, désolée d'avoir à te le dire.

Elle caressa quelques secondes Twisty qui était venu se coucher à ses pieds, dans le but de penser à quelque chose d'autre, en vain.

\- Approche ! Lui murmura alors la brune, lui saisissant la main pour la tirer vers elle.

Emma se laissa faire et fut surprise de la suite. Regina passa une main derrière sa nuque, emmêlant quelques uns de ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes, puis attira son visage vers le sien. Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres, elle soupira.

\- Tu me plais beaucoup, Emma Swan. Et je n'ai aucune envie de faire une croix sur toi. Je veux être avec toi. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, la blonde prit son visage entre ses mains, et comme enfin libérée d'un lourd fardeau, elle l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle avait enfoui en elle depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Rien ne lui avait jamais permis de le faire d'elle même, en sachant que son amie ne désirait rien de plus que de partager sa vie sentimentale avec elle. Regina se laissa faire, au début, puis finit par approfondir leur baiser. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent enfin, Emma soupira en s'écartant.

\- Wow… C'était…

\- Bien ? Sourit Regina en lui glissant un clin d'œil.

\- Sincère.

La brune lui sourit.

\- Je te promets de l'être maintenant…

Emma la regarda longuement dans les yeux.

\- Tu es certaine que…

\- Ecoutes… Soupira-t-elle. Je sais que je t'ai souvent laisser croire des choses un peu vides de fond, mais là je suis sûre.

Elle paraissait tellement honnête qu'Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire de la manière la plus émue qui soit.

\- Et oui… Fit-elle pour plaisanter. C'était bien.

Regina rit alors, en secouant négativement la tête, presque amusée des réactions enfantines de son amie.

\- Je dirais même que c'était parfait ! Se reprit-elle dans ses pensées.

\- N'exagères pas Emma ! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un petit silence passa.

\- Je peux te poser une autre question ? Lui demanda la blonde en grimaçant.

\- Ce que tu veux !

\- Est ce que ça veut dire que maintenant on est… Enfin… Un couple ?

Regina la regarda, blasée des ses interrogations stupides.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire ça, être ensemble, Swan !

Emma marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

\- Tu permets que je saute de joie là ?

\- Non. Ça va énormément me gêner.

Elles rirent alors sincèrement et Regina vint ensuite se blottir à l'intérieur des bras d'Emma qui était affalée sur le divan, comme pour lui prouver qu'elles formaient maintenant un heureux couple.

\- Même si je suis chiante, et arrogante, et tout ce que tu veux… Souffla la brune, je t'interdis de me laisser une nouvelle fois dormir sans toi.

La blonde fit un simple oui de la tête en la serrant contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment car elle avait l'impression que c'était le plus joyeux de sa vie.

Après quelques temps passée simplement ensemble, Regina se leva vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Emma la suivit.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Juste… Je te l'ai dit. Tu me manquais. Et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais trop malheureuse quand on se prenait la tête. A l'inverse de la nuit d'avant, quand je t'ai embrassé. Et là ça m'est apparu comme une évidence. Enfin Emma… On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un s'il n'y a pas une volonté minimale d'être avec, non ?

\- Pour certaines personnes, si.

\- Pas pour moi.

La blonde sourit et c'est en voyant le visage consterné de Regina quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle lui prit la main.

\- Eh ? Lui fit-elle tendrement. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Rien qui n'est à voir avec nous, ne t'en fais pas ! La rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Oui… Mais je suppose que tu peux me parler quand tu en as besoin, maintenant…

Regina soupira et fixa son amante dans les yeux.

\- C'est ma mère.

\- Ta mère ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

\- Simplement parce que c'est la femme la plus odieuse que je connaisse… Elle m'a invité, demain, à diner chez elle. Ces repas sont toujours horribles, j'appréhende vraiment ce moment. Et Zelena aussi d'ailleurs. Elle m'a appelé hier pour me proposer de venir. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui dire non… ça reste ma mère, tu vois…

\- Mmh… Je vois… Répondit simplement Emma, compréhensive.

Un léger silence parcourut à nouveau la pièce.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Lança-t-elle finalement non sans hésitation.

\- Hein ? Lui fit-elle, choquée. Voir ma mère ? Tu veux rire ?

\- Non.

Lorsqu'elle prit enfin conscience de tout le sérieux d'Emma, elle lui caressa la joue du dos de sa main.

\- C'est pas un peu tôt pour te présenter à ma mère ? Je veux dire… A mon père, je ne vois pas le problème… Mais elle… Tu vas t'enfuir en courant.

\- Je suis prête à courir le risque.

Regina grimaça.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée… Elle n'accepte personne… Elle acceptait déjà peu Robin alors…

\- Ah oui ! Ria Emma. Je suis une femme. Ok bah alors je me présenterai comme étant ton amie, ça te va ? Laisse-moi juste te soutenir. J'ai envie d'être là pour ça, maintenant aussi. D'accord, pour toi tout va peut-être vraiment trop vite, mais j'attendais tellement ce moment Regina que je veux tout connaître de toi, le plus rapidement possible, et peu importe si c'est en rencontrant ton « odieuse mère » que je le ferai…

La brune soupira. Elle avait tellement déçu la blonde jusqu'ici qu'elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était prête à faire n'importe quel effort pour l'intégrer dans son quotidien. Elle voulait qu'elle fasse partie intégrante de sa vie, et si c'était comme cela qu'elle devait lui montrer…

\- C'est d'accord.


	21. Chapter 21

_Salut à tous. Déjà merci énormément pour vos reviews, et votre soutien. un merci aux Guest, car je ne peux vous parler qu'ici :)_

 _Voilà pour le chapitre, la rencontre tant attendue avec Cora :) J'espère que vous allez aimer._

 _PS: YOUPI et GREAT NEW POUR VOUS: à partir du 21 (c'est à dire celui ci), mes chapitres sont plus longs._

 _Alors ENJOY :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Le dîner.**

Emma se retourna vers Regina qui avait l'air plutôt passive, installée sur son canapé.

\- Hey ! Lui fit-elle en lui prenant la main. Ce n'est qu'un repas avec ta mère ! Comment ça pourrait se passer aussi mal ?

La brune lui sourit et se contenta de ne rien lui dire.

\- Tu l'as prévenue que je serai là ? Reprit-elle alors.

\- Oui, hier.

Emma hocha la tête. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment précis que le stress lui montait à la gorge, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser entrevoir. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était déjà 11h30 et elles attendaient Henry.

\- Zelena est toujours en retard ! Pesta Regina en se levant vers la cuisine pour se servir un énième café.

\- Calme toi ! Lui répondit la blonde en la suivant. Elle va arriver. Essaie de te détendre un peu, d'accord ?

La Maire soupira en remplissant sa tasse. Lorsqu'elle l'eut entre les mains, elle se retourna vers son amie.

\- Excuse-moi… Tu dois me trouver tellement insupportable…

Emma sourit tristement en voyant la détresse de sa compagne qui fixait le fond de sa tasse. Elle déplaça quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et soupira.

\- Tu es tellement belle…

\- Arrête… Répondit Regina, émue en rougissant violemment.

\- Encore plus quand tu es insupportable, si tu veux mon avis.

Elle déposa un tendre et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'entendre au loin la porte d'entrée claquer.

\- MAMAN ! Hurla Henry. On va être en retard chez grand-mère. Mais faut pas en vouloir à Tata. Elle savait plus où habitait Papy. Et avant qu'elle comprenne où habitait Emma…

\- Henry ! Se plaignit la voix rauque de Zelena.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune garçon déboula dans la cuisine et grimaça en voyant qu'Emma était assez proche de sa mère.

\- J'ai dû rater un épisode ! Fit-il sournoisement, un petit sourire coquin en coin.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Viens plutôt embrasser ta mère !

Il se jeta dans ses bras sous les yeux attendris de la propriétaire qui les regardait affectueusement. Lorsque celle ci se retourna vers l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle se trouva nez à nez avec la jeune rouquine et rougit d'une manière fortement visible.

\- Euh… Fut les premiers mots qu'elle réussit à sortir en pensant à sa folle crise de jalousie, dans le bureau de Regina, quelques jours auparavant.

\- C'est rien ! La rassura-t-elle immédiatement. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, si tu veux bien. Pour l'instant on a un autre démon à affronter, et si on est en retard, je pense qu'on va carrément mourir.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de faire face à la sœur de son amie, dans le but d'avoir une conversation privée, mais s'il le fallait, elle pouvait bien le faire pour elle. Malgré tout, cela la perturbait. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Zelena ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle redouterait ce moment plus tard, pour l'instant, le problème n'était vraiment pas là.

Regina s'agitait un peu dans toutes les pièces de la maison, l'air angoissé, pour rassembler ses affaires. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle se retourna vers sa sœur, sa copine et son fils qui attendait dans le salon.

\- Ok, allons-y !

Une fois dans la voiture, Emma se retourna vers Regina, qui conduisait, l'air sévère.

\- D'accord, bon…

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Zelena et Henry qui riait tous les deux à l'arrière.

\- Je suis censée savoir quelque chose à propos de votre mère ? J'ai l'impression que c'est la pire personne du monde, vu comme vous avez l'air de présenter ça…

\- Ce n'est pas la pire personne du monde ! La corrigea immédiatement la jeune rousse. C'est simplement… Une femme orgueilleuse et arrogante, insupportable. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude avec ma sœur !

Elle rigola alors et prit un coup de coude de la part d'Henry.

\- Hey ! L'engueula-t-il. Maman n'est pas du tout comme elle.

\- Merci chéri ! Sourit Regina en le regardant dans le rétroviseur. Mais malgré tout… Je suis désolée de t'apprendre, Emma, que oui, elle est bien exactement comme ma sœur la décrit. Ne fais simplement pas attention à toutes ses critiques désagréables et son ton froid. Elle est horrible, je te l'ai dit, mais on l'ignore la plupart du temps.

Un court silence passa et Emma semblait essayer de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Mais pourquoi vous vous entêtez à aller la voir encore ? Regardez vous tous ! Vous êtes dans un état de stress sans précédent, c'est clair que vous allez passer un merveilleux dimanche comme ça.

\- C'est notre mère, malheureusement. Soupira Zelena. Et on essaie de l'aimer comme elle est. Même si c'est carrément impossible.

Emma se retourna de nouveau vers la route et n'ajouta rien. Elle attendit simplement d'arriver, même si elle n'était plus totalement certaine d'en avoir envie. Malheureusement pour elle, quelques minutes plus tard, Regina se gara devant une maison magnifique, éloignée de tout.

\- Wow ! Fit-elle en sortant de la voiture. C'est ultra beau ici !

Henry sourit et couru en direction de la maison.

\- Pourquoi il est toujours si enthousiaste ? Soupira Zelena. C'est l'inverse de toi !

Elle désigna sa sœur du menton qui esquissa un léger sourire, le premier depuis le début de la journée.

\- Parce que c'est la seule personne avec qui elle est partiellement agréable.

\- C'est vrai.

Elles avancèrent toutes les trois dans les pas d'Henry qui avait déjà atteint la porte d'entrée et qui les attendait pour sonner.

Lorsque ce fut chose faite, Emma se tourna vers Regina qui patientait simplement, le visage éteint.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande femme, l'air sévère et impatient. Elle était rousse, les yeux bleutés, et ressemblait fortement à Zelena. Emma remarqua alors avec stupéfaction que Regina ne lui ressemblait quasiment pas, physiquement, et certainement qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas mentalement non plus. Elle se tordait les mains. Elle était stressée, maintenant, peut être dix fois plus que les deux sœurs.

\- Mon chéri ! Fit-elle alors en prenant Henry dans ses bras, l'air sincère.

Le jeune homme lui accorda une courte accolade avant de retourner courir après quelques pigeons dans le jardin. Lorsque sa grand-mère détourna alors les yeux vers ses filles et Emma, elle parut tout d'un coup, bien moins accueillante.

\- Vous savez que j'avais dit midi ?

La blonde regarda sa montre du coin de l'œil. Il était tout juste 12h10, et elle trouva qu'elle exagérait un peu.

\- Oui ! Répondit simplement Regina en embrassant froidement sa mère de la même manière que Zelena quelques secondes plus tôt. Je te présente Emma.

Lorsque l'attention fut portée sur la blonde, celle-ci déglutit. Venait l'heure des présentations, et elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment exposer sa relation avec sa fille.

\- Bonjour ! Fit-elle timidement en lui tendant la main. Je suis Emma Swan.

\- J'avais cru comprendre ! Lui répondit-elle glacialement en ne déniant même pas la lui serrer.

Elle s'engouffra alors dans sa propre maison sans ajouter un mot de plus. Emma ferma le poing et le baissa, légèrement déçue de la première impression qu'elle avait faite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Soupira Regina en la regardant. Elle est comme ça tu sais…

Zelena suivit alors sa mère en soupirant comme une petite fille. La brune fit tendrement signe à Emma d'en faire de même. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent toutes les trois devant la cuisine où leur mère préparait le repas, elle ne leur adressa pas un regard.

\- Et donc, vous êtes une amie de ma fille, c'est ça ?

Emma comprit un peu tard que c'était à elle qu'elle s'adressait et grimaça.

\- Euh… Oui, je…

\- Elle m'héberge, maman. Je te l'avais dit. Fit Regina immédiatement pour venir à sa rescousse.

La blonde la bénit intérieurement d'avoir prit la parole à sa place.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ! Siffla-t-elle sèchement.

\- Peut-être… Répondit la brune, parce que Robin peut revenir d'un jour à l'autre chez moi et me frapper comme il a failli le faire la dernière fois !

Un léger silence passa, puis sa mère se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Si tu avais été assez intelligente à la base, ma chérie, tu aurais compris qu'il vaut mieux être comme moi et affronter ses problèmes.

\- Oh excuse-moi, donc j'aurais dû l'attendre patiemment à la maison ?

\- Robin était quelqu'un de très bien. J'appréciais beaucoup ce garçon. Il faut être tout simplement stupide pour vouloir divorcer et aller vivre chez la première passante, tout bonnement parce que tu es assez faible pour avoir peur de lui.

Emma cernait là tout le problème. Cette femme était le mal incarné, et elle comprenait parfaitement l'angoisse des deux sœurs à l'idée de passer un simple repas en sa compagnie. Elle posa alors les yeux sur Zelena qui regardait avec consternation sa sœur. Elle en déduit alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans l'habitude de la brune de répondre à sa mère comme elle était en train de le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas la première passante, je t'interdis de…

\- Tu ne m'interdis rien sous mon toit. Ni nulle part d'autre, d'ailleurs ! Appelle ton fils, on va passer à table.

Regina rougit de colère avant de lancer un regard désolé à Emma, qui lui répondit d'un sourire sincère, pour la rassurer. Lorsqu'elle s'enfuit pour obéir aux ordres secs de sa mère, celle-ci se tourna de nouveau vers Emma et la dévisagea.

\- Vous savez, je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on détourne ma fille du droit chemin.

Emma ne put retenir un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Parce que je l'héberge pour lui éviter de graves blessures devant son fils, je l'écarte du droit chemin ?

\- Je n'aime pas vos manières.

Elle la regarda sortir de la cuisine en se retenant de lui répondre, qu'elle non plus, elle ne les aimait pas du tout. Elle se tut pour Regina et ferma les yeux. Zelena la regarda alors.

\- Elle s'appelle Cora. Vu qu'elle ne juge même pas bon de se présenter, je le fais pour elle. Je suis désolée que tu vives ça.

\- C'est rien ! Sourit instinctivement la blonde, qui commençait à apprécier la jeune rousse. J'ai promis à Regina que j'allais venir pour l'épauler. Je ne vais pas me défiler maintenant. C'est pour vous que ça me fait du mal. Parce que c'est votre mère…

\- Oui… Mais c'est tellement habituel qu'on n'y fait même plus attention.

Lorsqu'elles entendirent qu'Henry était rentré de l'extérieur et qu'il avait atteint le salon, Zelena se tourna vers Emma de nouveau.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller manger. Au plus vite ce sera fait, au plus vite on pourra toutes faire semblant qu'on a énormément de travail à terminer, et qu'on doit rentrer.

Emma rit discrètement et se décida à suivre la sœur de sa compagne. Elle prit ensuite place à table, à côté de Regina, qui elle était en face de sa sœur, elle-même à côté d'Henry. Cora, en bout de table haussa les sourcils et lança avec un air de reproche :

\- Normalement, je n'accueille personne d'autre que ma famille à cette table ! Vous avez de la chance, Mademoiselle Swan, que j'apprécie assez ma fille pour permettre ce genre d'écart.

\- Je t'en prie Maman ! S'exclama Regina. Je pensais que c'était assez juste qu'elle soit parmi nous aujourd'hui puisque je suis chez elle tous les jours avec Henry.

\- Je l'aime bien Grand-mère ! Essaya le jeune garçon en haussant les épaules. Elle est très gentille avec nous.

\- Mmh… Fit-elle l'air détaché. Et donc… Vous êtes son avocate aussi ?

\- Oui… Répondit-elle exaspérée, et prête à recevoir de nouvelles réflexions.

\- Vous êtes donc pour ce divorce ?

Emma voulait lui hurler que oui, et qu'elle ne comprenait rien, mais elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put de conserver son calme.

\- Je n'ai pas à me prononcer là-dessus, la décision revient à votre fille.

\- Vous auriez du la raisonner.

\- Ce n'est pas mon rôle !

\- Maman ! Intervint Regina l'air outré. Tu as décidé que c'était ta victime de la journée ?

Un léger silence passa dans la pièce, et Emma se concentra sur son assiette car elle le trouvait fort gênant. Au bout de quelques temps, Cora se tourna vers Zelena.

\- Tu n'as pas pris un peu de poids ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que ce cauchemar se termine, et vite.

\- Non. Répondit simplement la rousse qui ne se vexait même plus des réflexions incessantes de sa mère.

Cora haussa les épaules avant de détourner son regard vers sa deuxième fille.

\- Et donc, comment tu as trouvé cette fameuse avocate ?

\- Par réputation. Lui répondit sèchement Regina.

\- Tu m'aurais demandé, je t'aurais simplement conseillé quelqu'un de bien mieux.

La brune souffla en lâchant sa fourchette bruyamment dans son assiette.

\- C'est la meilleure dans son domaine maman, tu ne la connais même pas.

Cora fronça les sourcils et regarda froidement, mais néanmoins patiemment sa fille. Emma, elle, semblait tellement fière, mais surtout émue, de voir oh combien son amie tenait tête à sa mère, pour la défendre. Cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à faire semblant que la blonde n'existait pas.

\- Elle croit tout savoir. Reprit-elle alors, le ton toujours aussi dur. Mais ce n'est qu'une petite ignorante prétentieuse qui ne doit en vouloir qu'à ton argent.

\- La ferme ! Cria alors Regina sans se poser de questions, en tapant la table de sa main.

Zelena releva vivement le regard vers sa sœur et ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction. Elle attendit calmement, mais au fond très angoissée, la réponse de leur mère.

Cora, quant à elle, les yeux emplis de rage, la menaça simplement en la pointant du doigt.

\- Je t'interdis strictement de me parler sur ce ton, Regina.

\- S'il faut te parler comme ça pour que tu cesses de la critiquer je le ferai autant de fois qu'il le faudra !

Sa mère, prise de surprise, et n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, baissa sa main et son regard devint de plus en plus noir et effrayant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à protéger cette fille, cette illustre inconnue, face à ton propre sang ? S'exclama-t-elle alors presque en criant.

\- Parce que…

Puis Regina se leva d'un bond et regarda fixement Cora dans les yeux avant de continuer à crier.

\- Parce qu'elle et moi, nous sommes ensemble !

Cette fois, ce n'était pas un, mais bien quatre regards surpris qui se levèrent vers elle. A ce moment là, Regina se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'annoncer qu'elle était en couple avec Emma à toute sa famille de cette manière. Zelena revêtit sa moue choquée et Henry lâcha son couteau.

\- Quoi ? Fit simplement Cora qui sentait la rage lui monter à la gorge.

\- Maintenant, souffla Regina, je vais m'en aller. Et tu pourras me revoir lorsque tu auras décidé de l'accepter.

Puis elle s'enfuit de la salle à manger, dans le but de s'enfuir définitivement de cette maison. Emma posa sa serviette sur la table et se lança à la poursuite de son amie, déjà dans le jardin, en direction de la voiture.


	22. Chapter 22

_Salut à tous, je sais ça fait longtemps. Presque une semaine et ce n'est pas dans mon habitude. Mais sans plus tarder je vous donne la suite de ma fiction. j'espère que vous l'aimerez toujours; mais malgré tout, je tiens à vous prévenir que les choses vont prendre une tournure différente bientôt. Il y aura des distinctions plus poussées avec la série et donc j'espère que vous aimerez encore. Je me suis permise des libertés puisque je suis dans un AU et que... Tous les droits sont permis non?^^_

 _Passez une délicieuse semaine et merci à tous de votre soutien, et de vos reviews que j'affectionne particulièrement et que je porte dans mon coeur;_

 _Des bisous._

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : La prison**

Henry et Zelena avaient laissé couler quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils se posaient des questions sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pendant ce temps Emma avait couru jusqu'à la voiture où Regina ouvrait déjà le coffre pour y mettre son sac. Elle lui saisit alors le poignet pour la forcer à lui faire face.

\- Hey…

Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut ses yeux, elle vit le même noir dans son regard que les premières fois où elles s'étaient entretenues. Bien entendu, la brune ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'attendre de voir si Emma avait quelque chose à ajouter avant de faire ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire : s'en aller loin d'ici.

\- Regina, essaie de te calmer, s'il te plait.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de tout ça. Rentrons !

Devant son ton plutôt autoritaire de maire de ville, Emma n'osa pas la contrarier. Un court silence passa avant que Regina ne reprenne :

\- Est ce que tu peux aller chercher Henry et Zelena ? Dis-leur aussi que je ne suis pas prête à changer d'avis, pour gagner du temps.

Le trajet du retour se fit très silencieux. Emma tenta plusieurs fois de commencer une conversation, mais face au silence qu'adoptait Regina, elle se ravisa, et finit par ne plus rien essayer du tout. Elle attendit simplement.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Zelena pris discrètement sa sœur à l'écart. De loin, la blonde faisait mine d'avoir une conversation avec Henry mais était en fait bien trop piquée par la curiosité pour ne pas espionner leurs réactions, à défaut de pouvoir les entendre, du coin de l'œil. Regina n'avait pas l'air de parler beaucoup, elle attendait simplement les bras croisés que la longue tirade de son aînée soit terminée. Cette dernière, elle, avait l'air de passer par toutes les émotions. Tout d'abord elle commença par être subjuguée par une grosse colère et ressembla à sa mère durant quelques secondes à travers les yeux d'Emma. Puis elle se mit à pleurer et à prendre sa sœur dans ses bras en se morfondant très certainement en excuses. Regina, qui n'avait toujours pas bronché, continua de lui prêter oreille plus ou moins attentive. Finalement, elle essuya ses quelques larmes du bout de ses doigts délicats et discuta encore quelques instants avec elle avant de se décider à rejoindre les autres. La rouquine tira alors tendrement la manche d'Henry.

\- Viens p'tit gars ! Fit-elle doucement. Ta mère et Emma ont besoin de parler. Tu vas venir un peu chez tata ce soir.

Il acquiesça tel le petit garçon bien élevé qu'il était, embrassa les deux femmes, et suivit sa tante dans sa voiture, garée plus loin.

\- Wow ! Fit alors Emma lorsqu'elles furent seules. Je sais… Je devrais faire semblant que je n'ai pas essayé d'épier votre conversation, mais j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de savoir…Et ta sœur… Elle était triste, en colère ou heureuse ?

\- Ma sœur est bipolaire.

La blonde laissa échapper un petit rire devant la petite plaisanterie de Regina qui ne la faisait pas rire elle même. Emma ravisa son sourire, sentant que la situation la tendait beaucoup trop pour se laisser aller à se raconter des histoires drôles.

\- Si on montait ? Proposa-t-elle alors pour mettre fin à cette situation embarrassante.

La brune acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête et emboita le pas à son amie.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Se décida enfin à demander Emma en apportant un verre de vin à Regina, installée sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide.

Cette question, pourtant délicatement posée fit légèrement sursauter la brune alors que sa compagne s'installa à ses côtés, le coude sur le dossier de son sofa.

\- Parce qu'elle n'avait pas à te parler comme ça.

Emma se retint de rougir et de la prendre fort dans ses bras, car c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle attendit simplement la suite.

\- Je la déteste si tu savais.

Une légère et unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse et la blonde put aisément s'en apercevoir. C'était de la colère, de la haine et de l'épuisement.

\- Reg… Ecoute, je sais que là elle t'a vraiment mise hors de tes gonds. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne le penses pas. C'est ta mère…

La brune détourna alors de la fenêtre un regard empli de colère qu'elle ancra dans ses yeux.

\- Tu la connais pas, ok ? S'énerva-t-elle en serrant les poings. Tu sais pas tout ce qu'elle a fait subir à mon père, à Zelena et à moi. Tu connais rien de tout ça.

Puis elle se détourna légèrement d'elle. Emma, elle, se sentit profondément blessée, mais elle savait sa compagne dans la détresse, et connaissant son caractère, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela. Puis un éclat de verre se fit retentir les faisant sursauter toutes deux. Dans son excès d'irritation, et à force de contracter ses muscles, Regina venait de faire exploser son verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. La brune, toujours dans l'incompréhension, regarda avec questionnement les quelques filaments de sang qui s'échappaient de sa paume vers son avant bras. Lorsqu'elle réalisa quelques secondes plus tard, Emma paniquait déjà et s'était rendue à sa pharmacie de secours pour lui apporter de quoi se désinfecter et se bander la main. Lorsqu'elle fut revenue à toute vitesse, elle reprit sa même place et commença à lui appliquer le produit.

\- Aïe ! Se plaignit-elle en grimaçant, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa main.

A vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas lever le regard, et elle ne voulait pas s'admettre qu'elle avait affreusement honte de croiser celui d'Emma. Elle aurait préféré se cacher milles fois que de devoir encore s'excuser pour son comportement insupportable envers elle, alors qu'elle était un véritable amour.

\- C'est normal que ça pique… La rassura-t-elle ensuite d'une voix douce et légèrement maternelle.

\- Désolée pour les tâches de vin sur ton canapé.

Actuellement, c'était la seule excuse valable qu'elle arrivait à formuler. Emma le comprit vite et fronça des sourcils en lui bandant la main. Elle chercha inlassablement son regard. Puis lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle reposa tout ce qui lui avait servit sur la table basse. Elle releva alors immédiatement le menton de Regina pour la forcer à lui faire face et d'une voix qu'elle voulait toujours aussi tendre, elle reprit :

\- Je serai absolument ravie de savoir ce qu'elle vous a fait à tous les trois, alors…

La brune fronça des sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu es si patiente avec moi ? Soupira-t-elle, déçue d'elle-même.

Emma lui sourit, prit ensuite sa main blessée dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un délicat baiser.

\- Parce que, j'en ai envie. Tu en vaux la peine, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser de toi.

Elle aurait rêvé de pouvoir lui hurler que c'était parce qu'elle l'appréciait peut-être trop. Que ses sentiments évoluaient et que la seule et unique chose dont elle était absolument certaine, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas la perdre, puisqu'elle était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis très longtemps. Seulement elle ne le fit pas, simplement parce qu'elle jugea que Regina en avait assez fait et entendu, aujourd'hui.

\- Elle a quitté mon père. Quand Zelena avait 10 ans et moi 7, répondit-elle moins durement alors quelques minutes après. Elle nous a laissé pendant 5 ans. Pendant 5 ans on n'a même plus entendu parler d'elle. Mon père a élevé Zelena comme sa propre fille, parce que ma mère n'a jamais jugé bon de lui dire qui était le sien. Je ne sais même pas si elle-même connaît son identité… Mon père… Heureusement qu'il était là…

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants le regard nostalgique. Elle repensait, en regardant à travers la vitre qui donnait une splendide vue de Chicago, à son enfance, et à ses 5 ans passés en la compagnie de leur père. Puis elle grimaça en pensant à sa mère qui était ensuite revenu, et se rappela alors qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de se confier à Emma.

\- C'est devenu Papa pour Zelena aussi. Puis elle est revenue… Zelena avait 15 ans, et moi 12. J'ai cru au départ que ce serait la meilleure année de notre vie. Qu'on allait enfin pouvoir reconstruire une famille, tous ensemble. C'était stupide.

Un court silence passa.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance. Mais ma sœur et moi, on était tellement heureuses de la revoir enfin… Et puis… Quand on est un enfant, on pardonne facilement, et on est pas tellement rancunier. C'est avec le temps que ça vient…

Elle soupira.

\- Pardonne-moi, tu pourrais m'apporter un nouveau verre de vin s'il te plait Emma ? J'en aurais vraiment besoin…

La blonde se tapa la tête en se maudissant de n'y avoir pas pensé lorsque le précèdent a littéralement explosé entre les mains de son amante. Lorsqu'elle fut revenue, elle osa un petit sourire.

\- Tu vas pas le casser, celui-là ? Lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Regina répondit simplement par un sincère petit rire. De courte durée, certes, mais la blonde fut ravie de son petit effet. Elle en prit quelques gorgées avant qu'Emma ne l'invite gentiment à poursuivre, dès lors qu'elle serait prête pour cela. Elle finit par reprendre d'elle même :

\- Mon père a toujours pensé à notre bien, avant tout. Lorsqu'il a remarqué la joie avec laquelle on accueillait ma mère, il a décidé de la laisser faire parti de notre vie sans lui faire d'histoires, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Même si honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi il a décidé une chose pareille… Il pensait certainement tellement aveuglément à notre bonheur de l'instant présent qu'il n'a pas forcément réfléchi au fait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.

Un long silence passa.

\- Ton père est quelqu'un de courageux ! Se risqua Emma. Et quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je sais… Soupira-t-elle.

\- Ça s'est mal passé dès son arrivée ?

\- Oh non ! Au début c'était le rêve. La maman idéale. Elle ne nous montrait pas du tout d'affection, mais elle était simplement là. C'était une oreille attentive pour nous. Deux filles en pleine crise d'adolescence ont besoin de ça. Puis tout a dégénéré quand Zelena a eu 17 ans et son premier petit copain sérieux, qu'elle voulait présenter à mes parents. Quand elle en a parlé à mon père, il lui a simplement dit de faire attention avec les garçons. Qu'il avait été jeune et stupide et qu'il savait ce que c'était. Mais elle avait son entière bénédiction. Lorsqu'elle en a parlé à ma mère, la réaction a été totalement différente. Elle lui a dit, ou plutôt hurlé que c'était une trainée et lui a collé une immense gifle dont elle doit surement se rappeler encore. Elle n'a ensuite fait que de nous dire que l'amour était une faiblesse, un emprisonnement, et qu'il ne fallait jamais se laisser aller à la tendresse, ou alors on ne serait jamais libre de vivre comme on le veut. Même l'amour familial, c'était trop pour elle. D'ailleurs elle n'a plus voulu nous voir toutes les deux ensembles pendant quelques temps après ça. C'était affreusement dur… Elle voulait certainement que ses deux filles vivent exactement comme elle. Froide et seule. A partir de ce moment là, elle a voulu de nous comme femmes de pouvoir, solitaire, et elle a empêché à Zelena de voir ce garçon.

Emma déglutit. Pouvait-on être aussi cruel ? Et surtout envers ses enfants ?

\- Vous… Comment vous avez réagi ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite des propos de Regina.

\- On lui a obéit. On était jeunes. Et en grandissant, on a jamais réussi à se détacher de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur nous. Il y a quelques semaines je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir trouver la force et le courage de lui parler comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui, simplement par peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Regina se tourna vers Emma et ne répondit pas. Elle prit un peu brutalement le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir mal parlé tout à l'heure ! Fit-elle une fois leurs lèvres détachées. Tu mérites mieux que m…

\- Que toi ? Rit ironiquement Emma en s'éloignant d'elle. Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

La brune lui sourit en lui caressant le visage du dos de sa main bandée.

\- En tout cas, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus léger, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ta mère est une belle salope !

Puis elles rirent toutes deux en buvant une gorgée de leur verre.

\- Tu es devenue maire à cause d'elle ?

\- Et j'ai épousé Robin à cause d'elle. C'est la vie rêvée qu'elle voulait pour moi. Diriger une ville et me marier à un politicien. Parfait pour elle. Elle aimait Robin car elle ne m'en savait pas amoureuse. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que ses filles tombent amoureuses. Aller savoir pourquoi elle s'entêtait à vouloir que tout le monde soit aussi glacial qu'elle. Elle a réussi… En tout cas.

\- Et Zelena ? Questionna Emma, curieuse.

\- Elle n'est pas mariée. Ce qui est encore mieux de son point de vue. Elle vit une relation qu'elle cache à ma mère parce que justement, elle est amoureuse. Elle est chirurgienne.

\- Wow ! Lâcha la blonde, ébahie. Elle a complétement dicté vos vies.

\- C'est triste je sais…

Elle saisit alors le visage de Regina, qui avait baissé les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Elle n'a pas réussi. Tu n'es pas glaciale. Zelena ne l'est pas. Vous êtes toutes les deux de belles personnes. Et vous allez vous défaire absolument de son emprise. Tu as parfaitement commencé le travail aujourd'hui. J'ai confiance en vous deux !

Elle lui sourit puis avala de nouveau une gorgée, suivit de près par Emma, qui reprit possession de son verre qu'elle avait déposé sur la table.

\- Ton père n'a jamais rien dit ? Par rapport à ce qu'elle vous faisait vivre ?

\- Il était persuadé qu'il ne s'en sortait pas, tout seul. Il croyait qu'on avait besoin de la présence d'une mère. Devant son désespoir on a jamais osé lui dire qu'on n'en voulait pas d'une comme elle.

\- Comment il a fait durant ces 5 années ?

\- Il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Tout le monde en fait. Mais lui croyait simplement que c'est parce qu'il était seul qu'ils les avaient commises.

Regina souffla longuement.

\- Je n'en avais jamais parlé. Pas même à Robin avec qui j'ai été longuement mariée.

\- Et hypocritement ! Se dépêcha d'ajouter Emma, avec une pointe de jalousie très perceptible.

\- Oui. C'est vrai.

La blonde semblait réfléchir quelques instants quand elle se lança.

\- J'ai une question à te poser avant qu'on ne change totalement de sujet et que je ne trouve pas une manière autrement que maladroite de te demander ça.

\- Dis-moi !

\- Elle a foutu quoi ta mère pendant ces 5 ans ?

\- Oh. Eh bien, elle a certainement couru les hommes dans sa soif de pouvoir et d'argent. Puis elle a fait un enfant, par accident. Un garçon je crois. Elle a pas tardé. Il a juste 8 ans de moins que moi.

Emma s'étrangla avec son vin rouge.

\- Un gosse ? Putain Regina tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un frère.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Je ne connais même pas son prénom. Ma mère pensait que ce serait s'attacher de nouveau à quelqu'un et elle n'a jamais voulu qu'on en reparle. Pendant qu'on était chez Papa elle s'occupait de lui puis le refilait à son père quand on venait la voir. J'ai dû le croiser quelques fois mais ça n'est jamais allé plus loin qu'un bonjour lointain.

Un court silence passa et Emma était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne trouva rien à ajouter.

\- On peut arrêter, s'il te plait ? Supplia presque Regina avec une voix légèrement enfantine.

Emma lui sourit radieusement et lui ouvrit ses bras pour que son amante vienne s'y réfugier.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi Reg… Fit-elle en resserrant son étreinte encore plus fort. En te confiant comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui tu lui as prouvé que tu étais devenue l'inverse de ce qu'elle voulait.

La blonde ne vit pas le visage de sa compagne, déposé sur son torse, mais elle aurait pu jurer que quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Simplement l'émotion, puis le soulagement, sans doute, et enfin la fatigue.

\- Je voudrais rencontrer ta famille, Emma… Pour de vrai cette fois.

\- Hein ? Fit-elle brusquement. Sérieux ?

\- Oui… Soupira-t-elle la voix presque endormie. Je veux rencontrer des personnes qui connaissent l'amour et qui n'en ont pas peur. Je veux sortir de ma prison.

Emma se pinça la lèvre puis lui caressa les cheveux, lui permettant de s'endormir ainsi. Dans son cœur, c'était la plus belle demande qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite.


	23. Chapter 23

_Eh bonjour vous tous !_

 _Déjà wow merci de vos reviews cette semaine, j'ai eu l'impression que vous aimiez encore plus ma fiction au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et ça me fait tellement plaisir vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer..._

 _Sur ce, je vous offre le chapitre 23. Encore 7 chapitres et c'est la fin, les amis. Des gros bisous, je vous aime, et merci de me soutenir comme vous le faites._

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Le complot**

Regina se massa les tempes dans son bureau immense ce lundi matin. Son téléphone ne faisait que sonner et elle n'avait pas passé un week-end suffisamment reposant pour être préparée à une nouvelle dure semaine. Elle se permit alors de s'évader quelques secondes dans ses pensées et les tourna vers Emma. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle avait vraiment bouleversé sa vie. Elle lui avait redonné du piquant, et de la joie de vivre, mais surtout elle l'avait ouverte à l'affection. Bien sur au travail elle continuait d'inspirer la crainte, et elle aimait véritablement cela. Sauf à Lacey, sa secrétaire, qu'elle aimait particulièrement bien, d'un sentiment réciproque. Elle repensa à son père avec tristesse. Devait-elle lui dire à quel point sa mère était quelqu'un d'égoïste et désagréable ? Après tout, il avait vécu des années avec elle, il devait certainement le savoir. Elle attendit qu'une énième sonnerie ne s'estompe puis décrocha le combiné, en composant le numéro de son père.

\- Papa ? Fit-elle quand elle n'entendit plus aucun son.

\- _Regina ? Comment tu vas mon amour ? Ça fait assez longtemps que tu n'es pas venue me voir. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu es débordée de travail. Comment va Zelena ? Et Henry ?_

\- Très bien. Très bien Papa, merci.

Sa voix fébrile la trahit légèrement dans son mensonge.

\- _Regina, ma fille, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

\- Rien Papa je t'assure. J'appelais simplement pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- _Regina…_

Elle souffla un peu en jouant du bout des doigts avec un stylo disposé sur son bureau, comme une enfant à qui l'on va faire la morale.

\- J'ai vu Maman hier.

\- _Ça s'est encore mal passé ?_

\- Un peu. En fait Papa, j'ai amené Emma avec moi.

\- _Tu… Quoi ?_

\- Je sais. Papa faut que tu saches…

Puis elle lui raconta non sans hésitation son adolescence, et tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait à quel point leur mère était horrible avec elles deux maintenant. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de tout ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle est revenue, il y a des années de cela.

\- _Oh… Mes pauvres chéries. Je t'avoue que je n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi vous ne vouliez plus aller chez votre mère ensemble pendant cette longue année… Et pourquoi Zily ne voulait plus voir ce jeune garçon, comment c'était déjà ?_

\- Jeff.

\- _Oui, c'est ça, Jeff. Elle paraissait si triste sans lui à la suite de tout ça._

Il prit un temps durant lequel Regina savait qu'il s'en voulait affreusement.

\- _J'ai été si nul comme père. Pardonnez-moi de n'avoir pas ouvert les yeux pour voir tout ça. Désolée aussi de ne vous avoir jamais posé de questions… C'est à cause de ma lâcheté que vous êtes obligées de la voir encore aujourd'hui…_

\- Ecoutes Pa. On t'en veut pas du tout, elle et moi. Déjà tu ne nous as jamais abandonné, toi. Et puis le réel problème n'est pas là…

\- _Ah ?_

\- Elle critiquait Emma tout le temps. Je l'ai envoyé se faire voir royalement en lui disant qu'on était ensemble.

\- _…_

\- T'es toujours là ?

\- _Oui, excuse-moi. Laisse-moi le temps de digérer l'information._

Ce qu'elle fit, littéralement. Elle attendit de longues minutes un peu stressée. C'est vrai que son père aurait pu mal prendre le fait qu'elle ait décidé d'en parler à son horrible mère en premier, plutôt qu'à lui.

\- _Je suis tellement content pour toi, Giny. Maintenant je veux rencontrer cette Emma, et vite !_

\- Promis Papa…

Elle sourit sincèrement et ils parlèrent rapidement de l'évolution de la situation entre Regina et la blonde avant de raccrocher. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle prit son téléphone personnel et remarqua quelques appels en absence d'Emma elle-même. Elle en fut d'autant plus troublée lorsqu'elle remarqua la fréquence de ceux-ci et surtout le nombre incalculable de messages vocaux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas dans son habitude, elle qui préférait largement envoyer des textos. Elle les écouta alors un à un, ne dissimulant pas le tremblement de ses mains.

« _Gin', là y a un souci. Pourquoi ta mère m'a appelé au travail pour me proposer un déjeuner ce midi ? Réponds s'il te plait._ »

« _Gina, putain. Je fais quoi ? Rappelle là ! C'est dans moins d'une heure, elle exige une réponse. Le souci c'est qu'elle me fout la trouille ta tarée de mère. Je veux pas la voir sans savoir ce qu'elle me veut._ »

« _Bon, Reg'… Là je vais sortir. Je lui ai dit oui du coup. Peut être qu'elle veut juste s'excuser. Je sais pas. Je passe te voir quand c'est terminé. En attendant si jamais tu écoutes tous ces messages, essaie de ne pas te stresser s'il te plait._ »

Regina eut envie de se taper la tête contre son bureau.

\- Elle est complétement stupide, ou elle le fait exprès bon sang ? Cria-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle soupira en se prenant la tête dans une main, le coude posé sur ses papiers. Elle connaissait sa mère. Il était catégoriquement impossible qu'elle change de cette façon, et qu'elle décide tout d'un coup d'inviter Emma à déjeuner pour lui faire ses plus plates excuses. Elle ne s'était jamais excusée auprès de ses propres filles, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas fait avec une parfaite inconnue.

La brune prit alors son téléphone dans le but d'essayer de la joindre.

\- Réponds… Emma réponds… Supplia-t-elle impatiente en entendant le retentissement de la sonnerie.

Elle attendit quelques secondes.

\- Emma ? S'enflamma-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on décrochait.

\- _Salut c'est Emma, laissez un message._

Regina soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Salut Em'. Bon j'avais pas vu l'heure, tu dois certainement être avec elle. Juste… Ne la crois pas s'il te plait. Je t'embrasse fort.

Elle raccrocha, hésita à balancer de rage son téléphone contre un mur et se ravisa. Elle regarda l'heure un instant. Il était tout juste midi et demi, et l'attente allait se faire très longue pour elle.

Emma entra dans le bâtiment et se retrouva dans un restaurant assez chic du centre de la ville de Chicago. A en juger par le goût assez luxueux de Cora, elle avait certainement réussi dans sa conquête de soif d'argent. Cependant, la blonde n'en fut pas impressionnée puisqu'elle avait souvent des clients qui l'invitaient dans des restaurants aristocratiques à la fin des procès. De loin, elle aperçut la rousse se refaisant les cheveux devant son miroir de poche. Elle s'approcha avec méfiance avant de s'annoncer.

\- Bonjour ! Fit-elle très peu sure d'elle, mais essayant de le cacher un maximum.

\- Oh ! Répondit simplement Cora en se levant dans un somptueux sourire.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lorsque ce fut chose faite, Emma remarqua une troisième assiette à leurs côtés.

\- Nous attendons une tierce personne ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement en la fusillant du regard, se rappelant avec douleur de tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à Zelena et Regina.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée du malentendu d'hier midi Mademoiselle Swan ! Répondit-elle en ignorant complétement la question. Merci beaucoup d'être venue.

Emma fronça des sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Cora ait changé du jour au lendemain, et encore moins que Regina ait abusé la situation en lui parlant de son horrible mère.

\- Je l'ai fait pour Regina, et seulement pour elle.

La rousse tenta de cacher son profond dégoût et se leva alors tout sourire vers un jeune homme qui s'approchait d'eux.

\- Miss Swan ! Fit-elle lorsque celle-ci l'eut salué poliment. Je vous présente Killian Jones. Il est l'avocat brillant dont j'ai parlé à ma fille hier.

\- Et ? Attendit Emma, impartiale.

Elle jeta un œil au jeune homme. Il paraissait avoir tout juste moins que la trentaine, et Emma dût s'admettre que du temps où elle aimait les hommes, celui-ci aurait largement fait l'affaire. Puis elle laissa échapper un léger rire en songeant que tout ceci était bien loin derrière elle, car maintenant elle avait trouvé la perfection.

\- Et j'ai pensé qu'il vous serait d'une grande aide pour vous aider dans votre affaire.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour faire mon travail, Madame. Sauf votre respect Monsieur Jones, je pense que Regina a assez confiance en moi pour m'occuper de son affaire seule.

\- Bien sur ! Fit le jeune homme qui s'imposa pour la première fois. Je peux simplement épauler, au besoin.

Cora sourit un peu trop sadiquement et toutes les possibilités se retournèrent dans le cerveau d'Emma. Elle se mit même à penser que cela pouvait certainement être un agent infiltré chargé de ruiner l'affaire pour que Regina ne puisse jamais se dépêtrer de Robin et qu'elle finisse à nouveau dans ses griffes. Mais lorsque la rousse s'enfuit après le plat, prétextant qu'elle avait une affaire importante à résoudre, Emma comprit que son intention était toute autre. Elle venait d'arranger ce diner et cette prétendue collaboration entre eux deux dans le but qu'elle se rapproche de ce Killian et qu'elle finisse par se dire qu'il valait mieux que sa fille. Elle soupira longuement.

\- Vous êtes très jolie… Soupira alors Killan en déposant sa main sur celle de la blonde sur la table.

\- Je suis lesbienne. Rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement en la retirant sèchement.

\- Bien sur ! Sourit-il. Je ne crois pas vraiment. Vous avez dû être très certainement déçue d'une relation avec un homme, mais sachez que nous ne sommes pas tous comme lui. Comment s'appelait-il ?

Emma était partagée entre l'incompréhension, la surprise et le dégoût. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle avait un jour été intéressée par les hommes ? Et comment se permettait-il de pénétrer ainsi dans sa vie privée alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien d'autre de lui que sa profession et son nom.

\- Je ne vous permets pas.

\- Excusez-moi ! Répondit-il d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire peu courtois.

Un silence passa et Emma demanda l'addition, cherchant minutieusement les billets que Cora avait laissé sur la table.

\- Ecoutez ! Fit-elle excédée. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bras droit dans cette affaire. Je m'en sortirai seule. Mais merci de la proposition. Dites à Cora qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas une seule seconde.

Il hocha simplement la tête en souriant. Puis chercha dans sa poche une carte de visite qu'il déposa sans lui demander son avis, dans la poche de manteau d'Emma, l'obligeant à se pencher vers elle. Il y resta d'ailleurs quelques courtes secondes.

\- Au cas où vous changez d'avis… Murmura-t-il un peu trop sensuellement près de son visage.

Emma le repoussa gentiment de la main.

\- Je ne suis pas célibataire.

Killian rigola alors comme si cette situation n'était pas vraiment un problème pour lui, puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Professionnellement parlant, je veux dire.

Emma qui en avait entendu assez, se redressa rapidement de sa chaise et le salua en coup de vent avant de partir s'enfouir dans sa voiture. Elle ferma les yeux et avait envie de ne plus bouger. Elle allait devoir raconter tout cela à Regina car elle le lui avait promis. Mais vu ses excès maladifs de jalousie, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour que celle ci ne soit pas encore plus perturbée que la veille. Après être restée une bonne demie heure immobile, elle se gratta la tête en grimaçant puis démarra son moteur.

Une fois devant la mairie, elle gravit les marches de l'escalier et fut surprise de ne pas se confronter à Lacey qui la regarda simplement passer. Elle décida de s'en amuser un peu.

\- Pas de contrôle d'identité cette fois, Mademoiselle je-sais-même-pas-votre-nom ?

\- Non. Répondit-elle simplement en se replongeant dans sa revue people de la semaine, mâchant allégrement son chewing-gum.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda bien pourquoi Regina était si gentille avec elle. Elle toqua à la porte du bureau et une voix cassante et drôlement cruelle hurla de l'autre côté.

\- QUOI ?

La blonde en fut amusée, mais cette légèreté retomba immédiatement quand elle vit que le visage de son amante ne s'adoucit pas en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

\- Ah te voilà enfin ! Fit-elle, rageuse en s'approchant férocement d'Emma qui ne put s'empêcher quelques pas de recul.

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ni même de la saluer, Regina était arrivée près d'elle et une violente gifle vint s'abattre sur la joue de la blonde la laissant dans un état de choc absolu.

\- Je crois que toi et moi, on va avoir une sérieuse conversation maintenant.

Elle était rouge de colère et son regard était tellement noir qu'Emma n'osa pas la défier et massa sa joue endolorie pour toute réponse.

\- Comment t'as pu te foutre de moi à ce point ? Continua-t-elle dans sa rage en retournant debout derrière son bureau. Qu'est ce que tu veux avec cette affaire ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Emma qui ne comprenait plus rien. Attends tu veux bien reprendre depuis le début, j'ai bien peur de pas te suivre…

\- Tu veux que je te fasse la deuxième joue ?

La blonde ferma la bouche. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa compagne autant en colère contre elle, même lors de leurs premières entrevues, alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas encore et que Regina la méprisait totalement.

\- Gin'…

\- Ah non ! Répliqua la brune en remuant négativement son index. Y a pas de Gin, ni de Gina, ni de Reg, ni de surnom. Et c'est même Madame Mills tant que tu m'auras pas expliqué **ça** !

Elle sortit de son tiroir gauche une petite carte SD qu'elle jeta violement au bout de son bureau. Emma fronça les sourcils et s'en approcha avec méfiance. Lorsqu'elle la prit dans la main elle haussa les épaules.

\- Et c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant peu à peu à s'irriter.

\- Des photos !

Elle lui arracha des mains la petite pièce qu'elle entra dans son ordinateur. Emma s'assit en face d'elle, méfiante. Regina détourna l'écran de manière à ce que la blonde le voit parfaitement.

\- Putain… Soupira-t-elle alors en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Les photos la montraient, elle et ce fameux Killian, attablé à ce foutu restaurant. Une avait été prise lorsqu'il avait sa main posée sur la sienne, d'autre, lorsque leur visage étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, le jeune homme penché vers elle.

\- C'est tout ? Rétorqua Regina haineuse.

\- Ta mère… Est vraiment une sacrée grosse salope ! Lança-t-elle en se levant furieusement.

\- Etrangement, siffla-t-elle en la regardant avec colère, je ne vois pas ma mère sur ces photos, et si c'est elle qui les a effectivement prises et qui a mis cette carte dans ma boite au lettre il y a tout juste un quart d'heure, je la remercie. Combien de temps tu comptais me prendre pour une conne ?

\- Mais Regina… Tu vois pas que je connais même pas ce gars ? Que je suis allée manger avec ta mère comme prévu et qu'elle l'a invité parce que c'est l'avocat dont elle t'avait parlé hier ? Tu vois pas que tout ça c'est une machination ?

\- Ça alors ! Ria ironiquement et sadiquement la brune. C'est drôle parce que j'étais furieuse et j'ai passé un coup de téléphone à ma mère qui m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais déjeuné avec toi ce midi, et qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait voulu le faire. Et moi, dans l'histoire, la seule chose que je constate, c'est que tu es attablée avec un homme et que vous avez l'air bien proches et complices pour deux inconnus.

Regina respirait bruyamment dans ce silence. Elle se sentait trahie et déçue.

\- Regina… Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça.

\- Et pourquoi ? Cracha-t-elle dans son désespoir. Ces clichés me montrent le contraire total.

\- Je l'ai repoussé. Il a voulu me faire des avances oui, parce que ta mère a dû lui demander. Je te jure qu'elle était là au début, puis elle s'est enfuie l'air de rien en nous laissant. C'est cette pute qui a dû prendre ses photos, trop contente de son petit plan pourri. Je lui ai dit que j'étais prise Reg… C'était catégorique. Tu as confiance en moi ou en ta mère ?

Regina grimaça en regardant de nouveau les photos sur son ordinateur. Elle semblait réfléchir et la jalousie qu'Emma pouvait lire dans ses yeux lui dilatait les pupilles.

\- Je le reverrai jamais plus Gina… Tu le sais au fond.

\- Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? Souffla-t-elle complétement perdue.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

Elle avait voulu rattraper ses mots qu'elle savait beaucoup trop hâtifs, mais ils s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment. Elle avait eu l'instinct primitif à ce moment, de croire naïvement que c'était la seule preuve qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Regina, elle, était quelque peu choquée de la brutalité de cette annonce. Elle ne répondit pas, et en soupirant elle retira la carte de son ordinateur avant de la jeter dans sa poubelle de bureau. Sans relever les yeux vers elle, elle lui lança, un peu plus tendrement cette fois :

\- Désolée de t'avoir frappé.

\- C'est rien. Je comprends la réaction que t'as pu avoir.

\- J'ai confiance en toi ! Conclut-elle.

Emma lui sourit et n'ajouta rien devant le désarroi de sa compagne. Elle fit alors le tour de son bureau et s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes, lui relevant le visage pour l'embrasser -déséquilibrant légèrement son fauteuil- tout d'abord et la forcer à la regarder. Elle avait tellement peur de voir de l'angoisse dans ses yeux, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que de la tendresse, ce qui la rassura.

\- Tu connais ce type ? Demanda finalement Emma en s'éloignant un peu de son visage.

\- Non… Soupira Regina en déposant ses doigts sur la taille de la blonde. Ma mère m'a toujours parlé de son prestigieux avocat, qui avait si bien réussi sa vie. Je croyais qu'elle voulait que je me marie avec lui, au début. Puis Robin faisait l'affaire, finalement.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. C'était quoi, le problème de sa mère au juste ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses enfants vivre tranquillement pour une fois ?

\- Il s'appelle Killian Jones. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Je vais faire des recherches sur cet abruti d'infiltré. Et ensuite, je téléphonerai à ma mère pour lui dire ce que je pense.

Puis elle serra fort Emma contre elle. C'était sa manière de lui dire qu'elle était désolée.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello, alors voilà, à la demande d'une certaine personne qui (à ce que j'ai compris) part en vacances ce week end, je vous poste un peu plus tôt la suite de ma fiction, lui permettant de le lire. (J'ai trouvé 5 minutes, et de la wifi, YES)._

 _DE PLUS, voilà j'inclus un élément très différent de la série, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même car c'est spécial, mais je me permets de le faire comme il s'agit d'un AU._

 _Je vous aime fort, et merci encore de votre soutien. :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Dissimulation**

Lacey toqua doucement à la porte dérangeant légèrement les deux femmes dans leurs échanges passionnés. Emma grogna en se détachant de sa compagne qui ria devant le manque de maturité de la blonde.

\- Oui ? Appela Regina se doutant bien qu'il s'agissait de sa secrétaire.

\- Désolée de te déranger Giny, mais y a un appel de ta mère pour toi. Fit-elle en glissant sa petite tête brune dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut encore… Souffla-t-elle. Dis-lui que j'ai pas le temps pour elle là. En plus elle est complétement idiote ou elle le fait exprès ? Elle peut pas m'appeler sur mon téléphone personnel ? Bon Lacey… Donne-lui si jamais elle ne l'a plus ou qu'elle a oublié que j'avais une vie en dehors du travail. Merci ma belle !

La jeune femme lui sourit en acquiesçant avant de délicatement fermer la porte. Emma détourna alors son regard vers la Maire et la questionna des yeux. Quand Regina s'en aperçut elle soupira.

\- Quoi ?

\- Giny ? Ma belle ? Sérieusement ? En plus c'est vrai qu'elle est belle cette fille là. Vous entretenez quelle genre de relation au juste elle et toi ? C'est une ex ?

Regina lui sourit en constatant tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour conserver une voix douce, contrairement à ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir.

\- Giny, c'est comme ça qu'on me surnomme dans ma famille.

\- Oh. C'est ta cousine ? Une nouvelle sœur cachée ? C'est ça ?

\- T'es tellement adorable quand t'es jalouse…

Regina ria avant de constater qu'elle faisait languir Emma, et que ce n'était pas très drôle pour elle.

\- Elle est avec Zelena. Depuis 5 ans maintenant.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche déjà prête à surenchérir, puis capta l'information et fit des yeux ronds ébahis.

\- Ta sœur elle…

\- Oui. Elle est plus jamais sortie avec un garçon depuis Jefferson. Celui dont je t'avais parlé. Au début c'était carrément pour en foutre plein la vue à ma mère, par pur esprit de rébellion. Puis c'est devenu très sérieux quand elle a rencontré Lacey.

Emma haussa les épaules puis se sentit un peu honteuse d'avoir été jalouse d'elle, et de lui avoir aussi ouvertement mal parlé à plusieurs reprises.

\- Du coup elle… Enfin elle sait pour nous deux ?

\- Elle vit avec ma sœur, Emma. Bien sur qu'elle sait.

Elle se massa les tempes.

\- On rentre ? Supplia presque Regina en la regardant dans les yeux avec un air trop adorable pour refuser.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Il est 14heures Gin'. Gold va péter littéralement un plomb si je retourne pas travailler. Et toi, comment tu vas faire ?

\- Je suis Maire, je suis mon propre patron. Et pour Gold…

Elle décrocha son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro. Elle attendit quelques temps et avec une voix glaciale et impartiale, elle commença.

\- Gold. Bonjour. C'est Regina Mills.

Emma restait ébahie devant la scène. Décidément, Regina l'étonnerait toujours par sa spontanéité et son grain de folie bien dissimilé. Elle pouvait imaginer son patron se fondre littéralement en compliments et lui lécher les bottes de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Mmh mmh, oui. Le coupa-t-elle sèchement. J'ai besoin de Miss Swan cet après-midi, pour mon affaire. Veillez à repousser ses rendez vous pour éviter les malentendus.

Puis elle raccrocha et haussa ses mains en l'air.

\- Maintenant on peut rentrer, aller… Notre dimanche n'a pas véritablement été serein et reposant. J'aimerais qu'on prenne du temps pour nous.

Emma sourit de toutes ses dents et ne réussit pas à cacher sa satisfaction.

\- Tu sais que Gold n'est pas ma secrétaire.

\- Eh bien, si aujourd'hui !

La blonde ria alors en s'approchant du corps de Regina pour y coller le sien.

\- J'adore le pouvoir que tu as sur mon chef… Lui lança-t-elle sans doute un peu trop sensuellement.

La brune se pinça les lèvres avant de prendre son manteau.

\- C'est peut-être préférable… qu'on rentre… pour ça !

Emma détailla le visage suant de Regina Mills qui fixait le plafond, étalée sur son lit, le souffle saccadé. Les draps blancs recouvraient leurs corps nus, et encore tout bousculés par leurs premiers ébats.

\- Tu es magique… lança Emma tout sourire, posée sur le côté, le visage soutenu par la paume de sa main, sur son coude.

La brune détourna les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

\- C'était une bonne idée, de prendre cet après-midi alors non ?

\- Dire que c'était une bonne idée est définitivement très loin de ce que je pourrais penser là !

Elles rirent avec légèreté et sans angoisse pendant quelques temps puis Regina fixa de nouveau le plafond, l'air un peu plus sérieux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit Emma en venant se lover à l'intérieur des bras de son amante, la tête sur sa poitrine, lui chatouillant la hanche du bout des doigts.

\- Non… ça va vraiment très bien là… Je me posais juste un milliard de questions sur ma mère, ce Killian ridicule et leur machination pittoresque. Comment a-t-elle pu aller aussi loin pour me faire une chose pareille ?

\- Elle sait que tu tiens à moi, sans vouloir m'en vanter. Mais elle veut certainement qu'on s'éloigne parce que comme tu me l'as expliqué, elle ne veut pas que toi et ta sœur vous soyez accrochées à une personne.

Elle rêvait de lui dire « amoureuses » mais ne jugea pas bon de décider des sentiments de Regina pour elle.

\- Comment peut-elle nous faire ça ? Je la déteste… Et cet abruti d'avocat… Il a sérieusement été assez con pour être d'accord avec ce genre de plan dégueulasse ? C'est qui d'abord, ce type ?

Devant la colère montante de Regina, Emma se releva tout juste assez pour hisser son visage à hauteur du sien, et de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas qui il est. Mais c'est très certainement un escroc.

\- Dans ce cas… Je vais lui détruire la vie en lui faisant une réputation de manipulateur.

La blonde sourit, amusée du comportement de sa compagne. Puis elle se souvint tout d'un coup de quelque chose.

\- Oh attends ! Fit-elle en se relevant brutalement et en enfilant un long pull qui lui recouvrait le corps jusqu'au milieu des cuisses.

Elle s'enfuit alors de sa chambre sous le regard d'incompréhension de Regina qui la suivait des yeux. Lorsqu'elle revint avec son manteau, elle fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir la carte toute déchirée de Killian Jones. Elle la tendit à Regina, l'air fier. La brune se redressa, assise à la tête du lit, perplexe, le drap tout juste au dessus de sa poitrine et saisit la petite carte de visite.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un site internet ou toutes sortes de conneries comme ça, d'informations inutiles, si tu veux savoir qui il est.

Elle saisit alors l'ordinateur sur sa table de nuit et le tendit à Regina.

\- Fais toi plaisir ! Détruis sa vie ! Je vais faire quelques pancakes pour manger, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais tu m'as creusé l'appétit.

Elle lui sourit narquoisement avant de s'enfuir en lui tirant la langue. La brune leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Puis lorsqu'elle fut sortie, elle ouvrit l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et se reconcentra un peu sur ses recherches.

Emma avait presque terminé de faire chauffer ses pancakes, quand Regina passa la porte de la cuisine, habillée, cette fois-ci. La blonde lui sourit et l'attrapa vivement par la taille en l'embrassant.

\- Hey ! Fit-elle ensuite en remarquant son teint blême. Tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin d'un verre d'eau ?

\- De l'alcool fort serait plutôt bienvenu.

Emma fronça des sourcils et la regarda plus sérieusement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Un léger silence se fit ressentir lorsqu'elle reprit la parole en soupirant.

\- Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Elle l'entraina par la main et s'assit sur le canapé, devant l'ordinateur qu'elle avait disposé sur sa table basse.

\- D'abord j'ai regardé son site internet sans grand intérêt. Il y classe des affaires assez connues qu'il a réussi à gagner, après une présentation ridicule de sa petite personne.

Emma approuva. Elle se fichait royalement de Killian Jones, mais vu le tremblement qu'elle percevait dans la voix de sa compagne, elle ne réussit pas à cacher son stress.

\- Bref. J'ai cherché si ses parents étaient des personnes connues. Son père, Brennan est chef des services de police de Chicago. Visiblement un homme influent, puissant et riche. Comme je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre chose, ni qui était sa mère, j'ai décidé de regarder sur internet la tête de son père, et avec qui il avait bien pu être marié. Et je suis tombée sur ça…

Elle montra alors à Emma une photo qu'elle avait découverte, du chef de police pendant un de ses médaillements, Cora à son bras. La blonde ria devant.

\- C'est pas possible… De quand date cette photo Regina ?

\- Elle date d'il y a 28 ans environ.

\- Quand ta mère n'était plus là ?

Elle acquiesça et Emma eut peur de comprendre.

\- Tu veux dire que Killian c'est…

\- Mon frère !

Zelena fixait l'écran avec consternation.

\- Donc tu veux dire, que ça, c'est notre frère ?

\- Oui, enfin, je pense du moins ! Répondit Regina en haussant les épaules.

\- Et qu'il a conspiré avec maman pour draguer Emma et l'éloigner de toi le plus possible ?

\- Ça a failli fonctionner ! Lança la blonde toute fière.

Cela lui valut un petit regard légèrement noir de la part de sa compagne.

\- T'as appelé Cora ? Demanda finalement la rouquine à l'adresse de sa sœur après avoir rit sans contenance à la blague d'Emma.

\- J'ai essayé pendant des heures. J'ai fait que ça. Elle répond pas.

\- C'est qui lui ?

Les têtes des trois femmes se retournèrent d'un seul coup vers le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain d'où sortait Henry. Emma grimaça en se tordant les mains regardant tour à tour Zelena et sa sœur qui ne paraissaient pas du tout stressées par l'arrivée du petit garçon. Regina, au contraire lui sourit en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

\- Ta tante, Emma et moi on pense que c'est ton oncle. Il faut qu'on demande confirmation à ta grand mère pour ça, mais elle ne nous répond pas.

Après avoir posé milles questions auxquelles les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas de réponse, il feignit d'avoir des devoirs et s'enfuit dans sa chambre de substitution. Emma se tourna vers Regina.

\- Je pensais que ce serait plus compliqué à lui expliquer.

\- Je ne cache absolument rien à mon fils, je lui ai toujours tout dit très clairement. Et je tiens à ce que cette transparence persiste.

La blonde lui sourit. Elle savait sa compagne très franche, mais elle ne pensait pas à ce point.

\- Bref. Coupa Zelena visiblement agacée de ne pas faire partie de la conversation. On verra pour ce Killian truc-bidule. Pour le moment, j'aimerais plutôt qu'on discute d'autre chose si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en les regardant d'un air plutôt curieux et Regina comprit immédiatement. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Nom d'un chien Zily, tu pourrais pas t'occuper un peu de tes fesses ?

\- Non. Alors ?

Emma sourit en regardant Regina qui lui donna l'approbation de la tête de dire ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Elle n'a pas pu résister à mon charme fou !

\- Em'… Se plaignit Regina en roulant des yeux à nouveau.

Elles rirent ensuite pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Avant que la blonde ne se lance.

\- Alors, avec Lacey ? Regina m'a dit pour vous deux. J'aurais jamais pensé. Elle est très…

\- Extravagante ? Ria Zelena. On me le dit beaucoup. Mais c'est aussi une personne très attachante, très attentionnée, et très aimante. Enfin, envers moi plus qu'avec les autres, mais c'est également une merveilleuse amie.

\- Elle l'a été pour moi ! Intervint la brune. Je l'ai aidée à mon tour en lui offrant un travail. On parle très souvent toutes les deux quand on a des problèmes l'une l'autre. Je l'aime beaucoup.

Emma sourit de voir à quel point leur famille pouvait être unie. Cora avait beau avoir essayé de les séparer, elle n'avait réussi à obtenir que le plus total des contraires. Le pire c'est que tout ceci s'était passé dans son dos et qu'elle n'en avait à cette heure toujours aucune idée. De plus, elle était très touchée de voir cette passion, et cet amour dans les yeux de la rouquine. A force, elle trouvait que les deux sœurs se ressemblaient bien plus qu'elles n'y paraissaient au premier coup d'œil. Au delà du physique, elles avaient le même fond très sensible et aimant derrière leur carapace dure. Cela la toucha et la rassura alors d'entendre parler Zelena ainsi de Lacey, car elle ne désespérait plus que les mêmes mots sortent de la bouche de sa compagne un jour. Elle glissa tendrement ses doigts entre ceux de la brune qui sourit discrètement en écoutant la tirade amoureuse que sa sœur avait repris avec beaucoup d'attention.

Toutes les trois sursautèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent la sonnerie du portable de Regina, le faisant vibrer sur la table basse. Zelena se pencha pour regarder rapidement l'écran et grimaça en se retournant vers sa sœur.

\- C'est Cora !

La brune baissa les yeux vers son téléphone et le saisit dans un élan de courage pour le décrocher.

\- Oui ?

\- _Regina chérie, tu as essayé de me joindre des milliers de fois. Est ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Elle mit le haut parleur pour déposer le combiné sur la table, estimant que sa sœur méritait tout autant qu'elle de connaître la vérité.

\- Oui.

\- _Eh bien, dis-moi ! Est ce que ta petite amie a décidé de te briser le cœur ? Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas t'attacher._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel excédée.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'Emma, je t'ai interdit de parler d'elle ce midi quand je t'ai appelé.

\- _…_

\- Il s'agit de toi là.

\- _Moi ? Chér…_

\- Qui est Killian Jones, maman ? Et pas de mensonges cette fois !

Un long silence passa au bout du fil.

\- _Tu ne préfères pas qu'on se voit pour en discuter ?_

\- C'est notre frère c'est ça ? Avec Zelena ?

\- _Retrouve-moi chez moi si tu souhaites qu'on parle de ce jeune homme ensemble._

\- Je ne veux plus te voir maman. Pas tant que tu es celle que tu es.

Zelena regarda sa sœur avec stupéfaction. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler à leur mère de cette façon. Elle lui fit quelques signes de main incompréhensibles et Regina l'arrêta d'un non de la tête.

\- _C'est votre frère oui. Je vous le présenterai si vous le souhaitez._

\- Non. Merci. Tu en as fait assez en voulant le mettre dans les bras d'Emma pour qu'on se sépare, elle et moi.

Elle était rouge de colère envers elle. Son amante lui serra la main pour lui montrer tout son soutien et Regina relâcha un peu la pression.

\- _Non c'est un malentendu. Je voulais simplement l'aider dans ton affaire avec Robin. Killian est avocat aussi tu sais…_

\- Tu m'en as suffisamment parlé. Je veux pas de ton aide. Ni de la sienne. Vous me dégoûtez tous.

Zelena se leva et s'enfuit vers la salle de bain l'air de rien. Emma qui l'avait remarqué, fit un signe de tête à sa compagne, la laissant continuer à se disputer avec sa mère pour la suivre.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle toqua doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle était simplement là, à attendre, le regard dans le vide, assise sur la baignoire.

\- Je peux entrer ? Fit-elle de sa voix douce.

Elle acquiesça simplement avec un sourire.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite en se postant devant la rousse, un air rassurant sur le visage.

\- Oui… Merci.

Un court silence passa.

\- En fait non, poursuivit-elle aussitôt. Quand je vois comment ma mère peut être affreuse, je me dis que je ne pourrais jamais lui présenter Lacey. J'ai tellement peur de sa réaction, et de tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire pour nous séparer. Exactement comme elle a pu le faire aujourd'hui, avec vous deux… Et avec l'aide notre propre frère, putain, mais c'est ignoble…

Elle grimaça comme si elle allait vomir puis regarda Emma dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que Giny…

\- Bien sur que si !

La blonde s'assit à côté de la rouquine et lui prit les mains.

\- Gin' tenait exactement le même discours que toi au début. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire face à sa mère. Mais regarde aujourd'hui, elle le fait.

\- Pour toi oui, visiblement ! Lui répondit-elle d'un petit sourire coquin. Elle doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer.

Emma soupira en se disant qu'elle n'en savait rien, car elle ne lui avait jamais fait vraiment part de ses sentiments réels.

\- Oh ! Alors elle ne te l'a jamais dit… En conclut Zelena qui comprit seule. Eh bien rassure-toi, je connais ma sœur, et elle n'aurait jamais risqué de contredire Cora pour n'importe qui.

\- Attends ! La coupa la blonde. C'est moi qui te réconforte ou c'est toi ?

Elle ria un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère, suivi de près par la sœur de sa compagne.

\- Lacey n'attend que ça, tu sais… Soupira la rouquine. D'être présentée à ma mère. Elle m'accuse souvent de ne pas l'assumer, mais j'aimerais qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'est pas question de ça…

\- Tu devrais l'amener plus souvent ! Fit Emma en la poussant de son épaule contre la sienne.

Zelena lui sourit et la regarda ensuite dans les yeux, l'air menaçant.

\- Je t'interdis de faire du mal à ma sœur. Y en a pas deux comme elle.

\- Je ne mesure pas encore ma chance, compte sur moi, c'est hors de question !

Puis elle regarda la porte l'air un peu troublée.

\- On devrait retourner la voir, d'ailleurs. Elle doit avoir besoin de nous…


	25. Chapter 25

_Salut à tous, merci pour vos adorables reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite. Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre (une semaine c'est vrai) mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire._

 _Je vous embrasse, et vous aime, merci pour tout._

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : L'absence**

La semaine était passée relativement rapidement. Regina avait souvent prétexté beaucoup de travail à la mairie depuis sa dispute avec sa mère. Elle refusait catégoriquement de lui reparler, et même les nouvelles qu'elle offrait à Zelena, se faisaient assez rares. Emma, elle, avait fait habituellement son travail et passé ses soirées avec Henry en jouant à des jeux vidéos attendant chaque soir que Regina refasse surface. Elle ne voyait son fils que le matin avant de partir, car elle rentrait toujours lorsqu'il était couché.

Ce vendredi soir, Emma regardait passivement un reportage à la télévision lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer d'une manière assez discrète. Elle se leva alors, légèrement en colère pour suivre de loin sa compagne dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle fut entrée, elle attendit patiemment quelques instants durant lesquels Regina ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence.

\- Tu manques à ton fils ! Finit-elle par lancer en la faisant sursauter.

Regina ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

La brune haussa les épaules et ouvrit le frigo qui se referma violemment sous la main d'Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ces derniers temps, putain ? Tu vois quelqu'un ?

\- Oh je t'en prie !

Elle s'enfuit de la cuisine en soufflant, Emma toujours occupée à être sur ses talons.

\- Tu pourrais me répondre là ? Il ne s'agit pas que de moi, mais aussi de ton fils, de ta sœur, de ton père. Tout le monde voudrait avoir de tes nouvelles et que tu nous fasses un « salut, vous inquiétez pas surtout, je ne me laisse pas mourir dans mon grand bureau froid ».

Regina soupira de nouveau en prenant la direction de leur chambre. Lorsque la blonde passa la porte, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et d'un regard qu'elle voulait glacial et impatient, elle attendit.

\- J'ai juste beaucoup de travail. Répondit-elle simplement en s'allongeant sur le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de travail au point de ne plus vouloir voir Henry.

\- Arrête de dire que je ne veux pas voir mon fils, parce que tu sais que c'est la chose la plus mensongère et ridicule qui puisse sortir de ta bouche.

\- En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il croit lui…

Un silence passa et Regina se releva sur ses coudes pour regarder Emma, toujours debout en face d'elle.

\- C'est Killian.

\- Hein ? Fit la blonde à présent plus curieuse que furax.

\- J'ai envie de le rencontrer Emma. J'en ai envie depuis que je suis petite.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas où menait la conversation.

\- Quel rapport avec nous ?

\- Tu comprends pas ? J'ai l'impression de priver Henry de son oncle. Maintenant qu'il en a un, et qu'il le sait, il veut sans doute le rencontrer. Je le connais. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir un grand frère, ou une présence masculine à défaut d'avoir un père ou quelqu'un d'infecte comme l'était Robin avec lui. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça parce que c'est une sale ordure aux ordres de ma mère qui essaye de te draguer. Comment je peux vouloir rencontrer quelqu'un qui veut te draguer ?

Emma haussa les épaules et s'approcha un peu de sa compagne.

\- Je me fiche qu'il essaye de me draguer Gin' si tu veux le rencontrer…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que veut Zelena. Elle l'a clairement dit, quand j'ai raccroché avec ma mère. Pour l'instant, elle ne veut plus la voir non plus. Elle lui en veut de ce qu'elle a fait. Et lui… Elle a juste dit que c'était un gros con, que si elle l'avait en face de lui, elle le tuerait sans doute… Sans compter le fait qu'il a essayé de nous séparer toi et moi… Mais…

\- Mais ?

Elle se recoucha sur son lit.

\- Je ne peux pas penser qu'à moi. Je dois pas décevoir Zily… Elle a toujours été là pour moi tu sais… Et je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Ce que tu penses et ressens m'importe beaucoup aussi aujourd'hui…

Emma vint prendre place à ses côtés, et sur son flanc, elle embrassa la tempe de Regina qui ferma les yeux sous ce doux contact qui lui manquait terriblement.

\- Appelle le ! Essaie d'établir un contact. Je suis certaine qu'il serait aussi ravi que toi de connaitre ses sœurs et son neveu !

\- Tu n'as rien écouté Emma ? Fit-elle, exaspérée.

\- Si, au contraire. Moi, je ne suis pas un problème.

\- Tu veux rire ? Tu crois qu'il veut rencontrer sa famille à un point tel qu'il fait machinalement tout ce que ma mère dit pour qu'on soit malheureuses ?

\- Zelena comprendrait aussi, elle serait fière de toi. De prendre enfin des décisions par toi même, pour toi même ! Poursuivit-elle en faisant mine de n'avoir rien écouté de la réponse de son amante. Si elle ne veut pas le rencontrer, elle ne le fera pas. Il s'agit de toi et d'Henry là. Elle t'aime tu sais, et tes choix, elle les accepte.

\- C'est un connard !

Emma garda le silence quelques instants en roulant des yeux, l'air amusé de voir Regina insulter quelqu'un.

\- Ou peut être qu'il suit simplement ta mère comme vous l'avez toutes les deux fait durant ces longues années. Quand on y pense c'est un prestigieux avocat, à mon avis, elle lui a réservé le même dessein qu'à vous deux.

Regina tourna la tête vers elle en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Tu défends ton amant ? La taquina-t-elle.

\- T'es bornée quand tu veux !

Elle lui sourit puis lui déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée… Soupira finalement Regina. Pour cette absence. Je voulais éviter un maximum les questions d'Henry à propos de son oncle. Et j'avais peur qu'il te plaise. Donc je vous en ai lâchement voulu à l'avance pour quelque chose que vous n'aviez pas encore fait.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Ria la blonde en lui attrapant le menton avec sa main. Ton frère est pas mal oui, mais toi tu l'es plus, et c'est toi qui me plait, avec qui je veux être. Quand je vois d'autres personnes que toi, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tout est mieux chez Regina Mills. Alors retire toi cette idée stupide de ta magnifique petite tête.

Regina sourit puis soupira.

\- Tu penses que je devrais le contacter ?

\- Ouaip ! Lança Emma. Et demain d'ailleurs, j'ai promis à ton fils qu'on irait se promener tous les trois. Tu pourras lui dire à ce moment là qu'il va rencontrer son oncle.

La brune acquiesça, peu sure d'elle. Au fond elle avait peur de la personne que pouvait être Killian. S'il était proche de sa mère, elle ne voulait pas embarquer sa famille dans de nouvelles machinations. Mais son égoïste envie de le rencontrer, qu'elle avait enfoui en elle toutes ces années avaient tout d'un coup refait surface et la contrôlait entièrement. Elle ne perdait rien à essayer, et à lâcher prise si elle était déçue, après tout.

\- Ok, parlons d'autre chose s'il te plait. Finit-elle par conclure. Comment était ta semaine ?

\- Rude ! Soupira Emma en s'étalant à côté d'elle. J'ai eu une nouvelle Regina, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé une minute pour te le dire.

\- Laquelle ? S'inquiéta tout d'un coup la brune.

\- Ton procès… Il commence la semaine prochaine, et j'y ai travaillé depuis des jours.

Regina grimaça. Avec toutes ces péripéties, elle avait clairement oublié son divorce, le fait qu'elle avait une maison, et que son idylle tranquille dans l'appartement d'Emma allait bientôt prendre fin.

\- Lily est passé reprendre Twisty, mercredi soir. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué son absence comme tu avais l'air très préoccupée.

Regina regarda autour d'elle, et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir fait attention à autre chose durant ce temps qu'à ses problèmes personnels. Mais sur quelle planète vivait-elle ?

\- Lily ?

\- Désolée. Mais ton fils était là, je l'ai gardé en témoin et il pourra te dire qu'on ne s'est adressé que quelques politesses, elle était pressée, elle allait manger avec Ruby. Je t'ai dit que c'était sa nouvelle petite amie ?

Emma semblait stressée, ce qui fit intérieurement rire la brune, qui, étrangement, ne ressentait plus aucune jalousie envers l'ex petite copine de sa compagne.

\- ça va Em'… Répondit-elle en riant. C'est rien, tu sais.

\- Ok. Tant mieux ! Fit-elle dans un soupir de soulagement. Je ne voulais pas te le cacher.

Regina sourit en fixant le plafond et se retourna à moitié sur Emma pour l'embrasser longuement. Sa peau, sa voix, son visage, tout d'elle lui avait manqué et elle se jura de ne plus jamais les laisser si longtemps. Elle avait été là, tous les matins, et elle avait véritablement eu beaucoup de travail, mais à l'avenir elle préférerait encore en rapporter chez elle plutôt que de les savoir tous les deux seuls.

\- T'es parfaite… Lança-t-elle finalement à l'adresse de la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher d'en rougir.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Regina la regarda profondément dans les yeux. Emma la fixait, en appréciant ce regard, sincère intense à la douce teinture chocolatée. Lorsque ce moment fusionnel se termina, la blonde soupira.

\- Pour ton procès…

\- Il faut qu'on en parle ? Grimaça Regina en repensant à Robin.

\- Oui…

Elle haussa les épaules en se redressant en position assise, attendant simplement la question d'Emma qui tarda à arriver.

\- Tu sais… Pour exiger ce que tu veux… Il faut vraiment de bonnes circonstances. Ok il est arrivé et il a saccagé ton appartement entier. Mais je pense pas que ce soit suffisant tu vois… ? Les juges sont souvent très cons et ils prennent à cœur les « preuves » évidentes. Est-ce que tu aurais des messages… Insultants ou menaçants ?

Regina fit simplement non de la tête.

\- Des mails peut être ?

\- On ne s'envoyait pas de mails.

Un silence régna et Emma se massa les tempes. Puis elle regarda sa compagne avec surprise. Elle s'était levée du lit et avait retiré sa robe, sans aucune gêne, se retrouvant en sous vêtements face à elle. Puis elle tâta le bas de son dos avant de poser les doigts sur une longue et monstrueuse entaille maintenant parfaitement cicatrisée, sur son épaule. Puis elle soupira avant de se retourner pour la montrer à Emma.

\- Putain… Fit-elle sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Mais je t'ai déjà vu nue, comment ça se fait que j'ai pas remarqué ça ?

Regina ria d'un air légèrement sadique.

\- Une seule fois. Et si je ne m'abuse, il ne me semble pas être le genre de personne à être sur le ventre, contrairement à toi.

Emma la fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Elle s'assit et posa ses mains sur la taille de Regina, pour ramener son corps debout et toujours dos à elle entre ses jambes. Elle caressa ensuite la longue cicatrice du bout des doigts grimaçant d'avance de savoir comment ceci était arrivé sur son corps si parfait. Finalement, elle se leva, et lui enlaça la taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule après lui avoir embrassé sa blessure.

\- Dis-moi comment c'est arrivé !

\- C'est suffisant comme preuve ? Demanda-t-elle simplement comme toute réponse.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? S'indigna-t-elle en criant presque.

\- Indirectement oui. Il faut savoir que j'ai enfin divorcé, mais ça fait des années que j'essayais de le faire. Et i ans, la première fois que je lui ai annoncé que je voulais qu'on se sépare, lui et moi, il était tellement obnubilé par son travail et son nombre incalculable de prostituées qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ce n'est simplement pas quelqu'un qu'on quitte, ou qu'on déçoit. C'est un homme qui déteste l'échec, tu vois. On s'est violemment disputés, et il m'a poussé. J'ai atterri contre le coin de la table basse. C'est pour ça que ça a été si dur de prendre cette décision pour moi.

\- Comment t'as fait pour te sortir de là ? Fit Emma, les larmes de rage lui montant presque aux yeux.

\- C'est Henry. Lui, il était parti faire un tour, il se foutait royalement de mon état de santé. Du coup, devant tout ce sang, cette scène affreuse… Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait subir ça…

\- Eh ! La coupa alors violemment Emma en la retournant vers elle d'un mouvement de main sur ses hanches. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça, est ce que c'est bien compris ? Tu t'es pas jetée violemment au sol. Tu as appelé ton fils dans le désespoir parce qu'il était le seul qui était chez toi à pouvoir te venir en aide. Ok ?

Regina acquiesça et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant très fort, même un peu violemment. Lorsqu'elle desserra son étreinte, elle continua.

\- Henry ne savait pas quoi faire. Je lui ai menti, lui disant que j'étais tombée. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne mentais jamais à mon fils, mais cette fois je l'ai fait… C'est indigne…

\- Reg… C'était pour le préserver…

\- Non au contraire… c'était pour me préserver moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que sa mère était une personne trop faible pour réussir à tout claquer et partir. Juste parce que Cora en avait décidé ainsi… Donc je l'ai envoyé appeler les pompiers dans mon bureau plus loin juste pour qu'il n'écoute pas ma conversation avec ma mère que j'ai appelé avec mon portable.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda Emma, craintive de connaitre déjà la réponse.

\- Simplement qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès et que j'avais dû le mettre à bout avec cette histoire de divorce… Enfin bref, que c'était entièrement de ma faute, et que je devais tout bonnement rester mariée avec lui, car il nous offrait une bonne situation, à Henry et à moi. Comme si mon travail ne remplissait pas amplement nos besoins.

Emma soupira.

\- Si je pouvais la tuer… Ragea-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- C'est du passé ! Lui sourit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Puis elle s'éloigna en prenant soin d'enfiler un peignoir en satin qui trainait sur le lit.

\- Tu en as honte ? Demanda Emma en détaillant des yeux la rapidité avec laquelle Regina s'était rhabillée.

\- Je déteste qu'on voit que j'ai **ça** sur moi, c'est tout.

La blonde admira quelques instants la pure beauté de Regina Mills. Elle avait tout pour elle. Son visage était des plus parfaits qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Sa personnalité rendait sa personne totalement attachante, malgré ses nombreux défauts de caractère. Et puis son corps était radieux. Elle n'avait aucune imperfection. Rien n'allait de travers chez elle. Tout était irréprochable car tout était là où il fallait. Elle secoua la tête en lui souriant.

\- ça fait parti de toi maintenant, il faut que tu t'acceptes comme tu es.

La brune se pinça la lèvre et vint se coller à Emma qui s'était assise de nouveau sur son lit.

\- Tu es vraiment, vraiment belle Gin'. Et je t'aime, avec cette cicatrice. Alors ne la cache plus d'accord ? Pas à moi.

Regina déglutit en entendant de nouveau la petite déclaration d'Emma. Elle savait pertinemment, qu'au fond d'elle, elle ressentait la même chose. Elle savait simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas être comme Cora, qu'elle ne voulait plus se cacher derrière un masque froid, et que même si cela pouvait entrainer des souffrances, des déceptions et de la tristesse, il y avait vraiment des personnes qui valaient le coup de prendre tous ces risques. Cette personne, elle l'avait trouvé, et elle en était certaine. C'était Emma Swan.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

La blonde crut s'étouffer sans pouvoir se retenir dans la discrétion.

\- Tu ? Hein ? T'as dit quoi ? Non ok attends, t'en fais pas. Inutile de le redire j'ai parfaitement compris. Mais… Wow. Oh… Ok ! Merci…

\- Tu me remercies parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ? Ria Regina, visiblement très amusée de voir l'embarras de son amante.

\- Non non. Ok oublie… Je suis une putain de boulette. Je pouvais pas juste apprécier ce moment sérieusement ?

La brune ria de nouveau et releva sa tête pour lui déposer quelques baisers sur les lèvres.

\- Ta réaction n'a pas de prix. Y en a pas deux comme toi.

Emma lui sourit, touchée de voir tous les progrès, et tous les efforts qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir en si peu de temps. Elle avait envoyé sa mère sur les roses, et elle s'était ouverte à l'amour. Regina semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, puisqu'elle soupira une phrase.

\- C'est grâce à toi.

La blonde fit alors glisser un doigt caresseur le long de sa joue, puis dans son cou, avant de se servir de sa main entière pour repousser son peignoir, et lui dénuder de nouveau simplement son épaule. Elle effleura à plusieurs reprises cette entaille de ses doigts, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait tuer Robin pour lui avoir affligé cela. Puis elle lui sourit.

\- En tout cas, ça va au moins t'apporter quelque chose. C'est une parfaite preuve pour obtenir ton interdiction d'approcher.

Regina lui sourit et soupira.

\- Si on allait dormir ? J'ai un fils qui me manque que je ne voudrais plus décevoir.

Emma l'embrassa sur le front avant d'hocher la tête, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa compagne, et d'en apprendre toujours plus à son sujet.

\- Surtout qu'une belle promenade nous attend !

La brune ria discrètement en regardant attentivement Emma. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter une personne aussi patiente, compréhensive et aussi attentionnée qu'elle, mais elle ne la laisserait jamais partir.


	26. Chapter 26

_Salut à tous... Alors voilà je sais que j'ai mis bien du temps à vous publier ce nouveau chapitre mais mon ordinateur est bien plus que capricieux avec internet depuis que ma petite nièce de 4 ans l'a rudement mais involontairement fait tomber au sol (dans un bruit de fracas assez désagréable)._

 _Alors toutes mes excuses, j'essaie de publier quand je peux, quand j'ai le temps tout d'abord, et puis quand le temps me l'accorde, je discute longuement avec ma connexion pour ça._

 _En tout cas, merci énormément pour votre soutien, continuez, continuez les amis ! Ca fait plaisir (les reviews je les reçois sur mon téléphone, au moins, ce qui est plus facile d'accès)_

 _Je vous aime fort et j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi ce nouveau chapitre. En tout cas, merci pour tout une fois encore;_

 _Bonne lecture, et à plus :3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : La promenade**

Emma s'étira dans son lit, tôt dans la matinée ce jour là et tâtonna immédiatement, les yeux encore fermés, la place vide à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle ne sentit pas la présence de Regina elle se leva d'un bond pour vérifier si elle n'était pas partie une énième fois pour son boulot et que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve duquel elle venait de se réveiller. Elle arpenta à toute vitesse les deux couloirs et la salle de bain avant de filer vers le salon où elle la trouva avec un soupir de soulagement, sur le canapé, concentrée sur son téléphone.

\- Tu es là ! Souffla-t-elle alors en lui faisant tourner la tête et sursauter.

\- Bien sur que oui, je suis là ! Souria-t-elle, amusée. Où tu veux que je sois d'autre ?

\- Permets-moi de douter de ta présence !

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil sous le regard accusateur de sa compagne, mais néanmoins rempli d'amour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui glissa-t-elle alors en prenant brusquement place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

\- Un tas de truc ! Répondit la brune en balançant son téléphone sur la table basse. D'abord, j'ai envoyé un message à Zil' parce qu'il fallait absolument que je lui demande son ressenti…

\- Putain Gina… Soupira Emma. Tu peux pas t'en empêcher ? Si tu faisais quelque chose pour toi, pour une fois ? Quand est ce que tu vas te décider à m'écouter ?

\- Eh ! Fit-elle d'un ton accusateur. Je te signale que je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis. Je l'ai simplement prévenu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu, alors ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore fait, quand son téléphone vibra sur la table. Leur deux regards se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le combiné que Regina saisit rapidement pour ouvrir le message de sa sœur. Elle tendit quelques secondes plus tard l'appareil à sa conjointe qui se permit de lire en premier lieu celui qu'avait envoyé la brune.

« _Salut ma Zily. Ecoute je sais que la nouvelle ne va certainement pas t'enchanter, mais je pense que je vais prendre contact avec Killian. Pour apprendre à le connaître. Tu sais que je l'ai toujours voulu. Maintenant, je sais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui après ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Emma et moi, mais Em' m'a gentiment ouvert les yeux, en me disant qu'il devait certainement être forcé par Cora, comme on l'a été. Enfin voilà, j'aurais trouvé malhonnête de ne pas t'en parler avant de le faire. Je t'aime._ »

La blonde fut touchée de savoir que Regina avait bien écouté et suivi ses conseils, alors même qu'elle n'en était absolument pas obligée. Elle descendit alors rapidement le fil pour lire la réponse de sa sœur.

« _Salut Giny. Effectivement la nouvelle ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. Mais bon, si tu en as envie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherai. Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant. Je t'aime aussi._ »

\- C'est parfait non ? Se risqua Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Son approbation… C'est tout ce que j'espérais… Soupira-t-elle de soulagement pour seule réponse.

Emma lui caressa le dos avec sa paume de main, en signe de soutien sincère. Puis un bruit venant du couloir leur firent tourner la tête. Des petits pas de jeune garçon à peine éveillé, trainant les pieds se firent entendre. Regina se releva brutalement et se rua littéralement sur son fils qui venait à peine de passer la porte. Elle le prit fort dans ses bras, sous ses yeux d'incompréhension du matin.

\- Eh maman… C'est pas mon anniversaire non ?

\- Il faut que ce soit ton anniversaire pour que je te prenne dans mes bras ?

Henry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de resserrer son étreinte un peu plus fort, car sa mère lui avait manqué.

\- T'as pas de travail aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il un peu anxieux en se détachant d'elle.

Elle fit simplement non de la tête en repoussant quelques mèches de sa petite tête brune qui lui retombaient devant les yeux.

\- Refais plus ça maman ! Conclut-il l'air sérieux en comprenant que Regina devait avoir quelque chose qui la tracassait. On peut parler tous ensemble, tu dois pas te cacher.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de trouver que son petit garçon avait bien grandi et était devenu très censé et mature. Il avait toujours voulu occuper le rôle d'homme de la maison, à défaut d'avoir eu un adulte masculin responsable à leurs côtés. Elle acquiesça de nouveau avant de retourner sur le canapé aux côtés d'Emma, qu'Henry salua d'une tape de la main amicale, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour déjeuner.

\- Des fois… Soupira la blonde, j'oublies que c'est mon appartement ici. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on vit tous les trois, et j'adore vraiment ça.

Regina lui sourit et lui saisit la main très fort en signe d'énième remerciement. Henry revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol de céréales. Il s'assit sur un tabouret en face d'elles deux puis lança :

\- Eh aujourd'hui on va au lac, vous vous rappelez ?

\- Oui gamin ! Ria Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et Killian ? Fit-il brusquement en fixant sa mère.

Emma déglutit et s'étouffa dans la foulée avant de se tourner vers Regina, inquiète de sa réaction. Malgré tout, elle réussi à conserver un terrible sang froid et lui sourit sincèrement.

\- On va très certainement le rencontrer. Je lui ai envoyé un message sur le numéro qu'il y avait sur la carte de visite qu'Emma m'a donné. Je lui ai proposé un rendez vous, histoire de manger ensemble et d'essayer de se connaître.

\- Sérieux ? Fit Henry tout excité. Je vais avoir un tonton avec moi ?

\- Eh eh eh ! Reprit sévèrement sa mère. Calme-toi ! Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il acceptera premièrement. Ça ne signifie pas non plus qu'il sera sympa avec nous ou qu'il n'obéira pas au pied de la lettre aux ordres de Cora pour devenir ton super tonton. Tu as bien conscience de tout ça ?

Henry fit oui de la tête.

\- Merci maman ! Finit-il par ajouter après quelques longues secondes de silence.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle alors.

\- Pour me permettre de le rencontrer et pour ne m'avoir jamais rien caché.

Regina grimaça alors pendant que son fils se leva vers la cuisine pour débarrasser son bol. Puis il fut retenu par le poignet par la main de sa mère.

\- Attends… Fit-elle d'une voix maintenant beaucoup moins autoritaire et très faible.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je devais te dire…

Elle hésita un moment et soupira en prenant son courage à deux mains. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui.

\- La cicatrice que j'ai dans le dos…

Henry hocha la tête d'approbation ne cachant pas sa curiosité et son angoisse naissante.

\- Je ne suis pas tombée seule. Il m'avait poussé avant de sortir prendre l'air.

Le jeune homme retint son souffle. Il ne voulait pas montrer toute la tristesse qui montait à ses yeux devant sa mère, mais il ne put retenir quelques larmes. Finalement il se pencha vers elle pour la serrer très fort contre lui.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit… Fit-il simplement, compréhensif, pour ne pas la gêner dans ses confidences. Et je vais le tuer !

Puis il partit finalement vers la cuisine.

\- Il me ressemble, ce gosse ! Ria Emma. On a les mêmes pulsions meurtrières.

\- C'est vraiment drôle, Em' ! Je préférerai qu'il te ressemble sur d'autres points de vue.

\- Eh ! Fit-elle, vexée en la cognant du coude. Je te signale qu'on a pleins de points communs, ton fils et moi.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de rire, amusée.

\- Tu as été très courageuse… Souffla-t-elle finalement en faisant allusion aux confidences qu'elle avait faite à Henry. Je suis fière de toi.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire avant de se lever.

\- Bon ! Dépêche-toi de te préparer ! Je te rappelle qu'on a une sortie aujourd'hui !

Henry retira ses vêtements rapidement, surexcité de pouvoir se baigner dans le lac.

\- Pas trop longtemps ! Ordonna gentiment sa mère. Je voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

\- Promis ! S'enjoua-t-il en courant vers l'eau.

Regina le regarda, attendrie pendant quelques instants avant de se retourner vers Emma qui avait installé une couverture sur le sol, s'asseyant très peu élégamment dessus. La brune s'en amusa avant de venir prendre place à ses côtés, les yeux toujours rivés sur Henry au loin.

\- Je l'adore, ton gamin ! Lança la blonde en lui souriant.

Regina répondit en lui prenant la main délicatement et en exerçant une légère pression dessus.

\- Tu ne me parles jamais de toi !

\- Quoi ? Fit Emma surprise.

\- J'entends jamais parler de ton passé, de ta relation avec tes parents, de tes anciennes histoires d'amour… C'est important, tu sais. Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, j'aimerai te connaître mieux.

\- Oh…

La blonde semblait réfléchir. Elle ne savait certainement pas par où elle devait commencer. Regina semblait s'en être rendue compte puisqu'elle poursuivit d'elle même.

\- Je sais qu'on a pas beaucoup eu le temps pour ça, mais il faut le prendre maintenant…

Emma acquiesça. Dans le fond, même si elle était dérangée de parler ouvertement d'elle, ce qu'elle avait très peu l'habitude de faire, elle était entièrement d'accord avec elle. Elle ne voulait rien avoir à lui cacher, à elle non plus.

\- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… Fit-elle néanmoins un peu gênée.

\- Parle-moi de ta relation avec tes parents alors…

\- Eh bien… On s'entend très bien, maintenant. Même si ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Ils étaient très déçus de moi, et ils ne voulaient plus me voir, lorsque j'ai fait de la prison.

Regina fronça les sourcils en détournant les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu as fait de la prison ?

\- Oui… Souffla-t-elle légèrement honteuse. Il y a 11 ans environ.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour vol. Je te déçois toi aussi non ?

Elle grimaça. Elle avait eu peur de lui parler de cette période sombre de sa vie justement par crainte de voir de la déception dans ses yeux. Mais elle n'y vit rien d'autre que de la compassion. Regina lui embrassa la joue avant de lui sourire.

\- Tu ne me décevras jamais. On a tous fait des erreurs dans un passé douloureux. C'est pour ça que ta relation avec tes parents s'est détériorée ?

\- Ma mère a toujours été une petite fille modèle pour ma grand-mère, alors elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que j'ai pu faire ça alors que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Alors ? Demanda la brune. Pourquoi du coup ? Si tu avais tout, qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça ?

\- J'ai été poussée par mon premier petit copain. C'était un voyou. Il volait tout le temps pour n'importe quelle raison. Il ne manquait pas forcément de choses, lui non plus, dans sa vie, mais il le faisait au début parce qu'il était influencé par sa bande de copains. Puis il n'a jamais arrêté. Il était un peu con et il trouvait ça « cool ». Enfin bon, moi, bêtement, par peur de ne plus lui plaire, je faisais la même chose.

\- Comment tu t'es fait attraper ? Questionna finalement Regina.

\- On avait volé des bijoux, pour pouvoir partir s'installer ensemble. J'étais la seule sur les lieux quand on a appelé la police. Lui, il s'est enfuit. Parce qu'au fond, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Ce qui lui importait en premier lieu c'était lui et seulement lui. Donc j'ai fait de la prison.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ce petit bâtard que tu avais comme copain ? S'indigna la brune les joues rougies par la colère qui montait en elle. Tu m'étonnes qu'après ça tu as donné dans les femmes. Les hommes ne comprennent vraiment rien du tout.

Emma ria en se tournant vers elle.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est après lui que j'ai aimé les femmes ? S'en amusa-t-elle.

\- Oh. Bah, je ne sais pas. Je m'en suis simplement doutée.

La blonde haussa les épaules.

\- Ceci dit, t'as raison. J'ai essayé de sortir avec un ou deux gars après lui, et quand je suis sortie de prison, mais ça me dégoutait tellement… Puis une fois, je suis sortie en boite. J'avais un coup dans le nez et j'ai rencontré une fille que je trouvais pas mal. On a discuté, puis je me suis dit pourquoi pas… Au final, je me suis rendue compte que c'est parce que j'aimais les filles. C'est con de s'en rendre compte de cette manière.

\- Il faut bien s'en rendre compte d'une façon ou d'une autre. Regarde-moi. Je m'en suis rendue compte grâce à toi.

Emma lui sourit avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui déposer un tendre petit baiser sur les lèvres. Elle avait le don pour lui redonner confiance, en ne la jugeant jamais, et en la comprenant parfaitement. Puis la blonde soupira et détourna les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Regina en lui caressant la joue du dos de sa main.

\- J'ai tellement honte de moi…

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle garda le silence pendant de longues minutes, ce qui parut être une éternité pour Regina qui attendait néanmoins patiemment.

\- Parce que tous les jours je m'en veux terriblement pour une chose que j'ai faite en prison. J'y pense tout le temps… Encore plus depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

\- Emma… Souffla la brune en pressant de nouveau sa main. Aie-confiance en moi s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça va changer ? Parle-moi…

La blonde soupira en haussant les épaules. Après tout, elle avait toujours eu tellement honte de cette partie de sa vie, qu'elle l'avait enfouie au plus profond d'elle. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à n'importe laquelle de ses ex petites amies, ni même Lily. Mais Regina était différente, et occupait une place bien à elle dans son cœur. Elle lui devait la vérité, et plus important encore, elle avait envie de s'ouvrir à elle.

\- J'ai été enceinte de ce garçon. Je m'en suis rendue compte lorsque j'étais derrière les barreaux. Bien sur je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de lui, et j'étais en colère, tellement en colère…

La brune, qui l'écoutait patiemment jusqu'ici, fut légèrement choquée de l'annonce que venant de lui faire sa compagne.

\- Un enfant ? Où est-il aujourd'hui ? En quoi ce serait une honte ? Parce que tu as décidé de prendre une mesure d'avortement, et que tu le regrettes aujourd'hui ?

Emma fit un léger non de la tête.

\- Je ne me sentais pas prête à assumer un enfant… Tu imagines la mère horrible que j'aurais été ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aurais été si horrible que tu le penses. Je t'ai vu rapidement avec ton petit frère, et je te vois au quotidien avec Henry, je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien…

\- C'est pour ça que je le regrette tous les jours maintenant…

Un court silence passa entre elles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Em' ?

Elle la regarda dans les yeux, et lui transmit beaucoup de soutien dans son regard. Emma se sentit alors immédiatement en sécurité à ses côtés.

\- J'ai donné naissance à ce bébé, en prison…

\- Oh.

La blonde ne sentit pas d'amertume dans sa voix, simplement de l'attendrissement. Ce qui la poussa à continuer.

\- Je l'ai abandonné, Regina… Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, comment il s'appelle… Je ne sais même pas s'il est bien traité dans sa nouvelle famille, s'il est heureux…

\- C'était un garçon ? Demanda la brune, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Elle comprenait maintenant simplement pourquoi elle avait eu honte de lui raconter cette histoire.

\- Oui… J'étais seule Gin'… Mon copain s'était volatilisé dans la nature, mes parents ne m'adressaient plus la parole, j'étais une sale voleuse en prison… Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui offrir, à ce gosse ?

\- Je ne te juge pas, Emma !

Sa voix était douce et rassurante. La blonde n'ajouta rien de plus, et attendit, le regard rivé vers le sol.

\- Tu as essayé de le retrouver ? Demanda Regina, finalement.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire… J'ai fait une erreur en le laissant tomber… Maintenant c'est à lui de revenir vers moi, s'il le veut.

\- Comment il le pourrait ? Fit la brune en fronçant les sourcils, ne cachant pas sa perplexité.

\- J'ai fait une adoption simple… Normalement ses parents adoptifs doivent avoir mon nom, et si le gamin veut savoir, il y aura toutes les informations sur moi.

Regina hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- Il voudra surement te connaître un jour !

\- J'en doute, mais j'espère… Malgré tout, je voudrais pas le séparer des personnes qui ont pris soin de lui tout ce temps pendant que je n'étais simplement pas là… Enfin… Il ira d'abord droit chez ma mère, parce que je n'ai pas donné mon vrai nom… Je voulais donner l'adresse de quelqu'un de responsable, et je ne l'étais pas à ce moment là. J'avais peur et j'ai préféré donné celui de ma mère. Enfin, son prénom et son nom de jeune fille. J'ai menti en disant qu'elle était d'accord. Suite à quoi ils l'ont appelé pour lui demander confirmation, et elle a accepté, car ma mère est quelqu'un de très dévoué, au fond… Puis elle savait que cet enfant serait mieux avec elle, s'il voulait connaître ses origines, plutôt qu'avec moi qui était tellement instable à ce moment… Suite à ça elle est venue me voir, et on s'est réconciliées.

Regina ouvrit alors la bouche de surprise.

\- Quoi ? S'amusa alors Emma en souriant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

\- Tu m'as bien dit que c'était il y a 11 ans que tu es tombée enceinte ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Comment s'appelle ta mère, Emma ?

Elle paraissait paniquée et légèrement anxieuse. Elle la fixait avec beaucoup de sérieux, attendant simplement sa réponse.

\- Tu le sais enfin Reg', elle te l'a dit quand vous vous êtes croisées l'autre fois. Elle s'appelle Mary. Enfin c'est Mary Margaret en vrai, mais personne l'appelle jamais comme ça, vu qu'elle se présente juste en tant que Mary.

La brune déposa ses yeux vers son fils qui s'amusait toujours dans le lac.

\- Blanchard ! Reprit Regina. Ta mère c'est Mary Margaret Blanchard ?

\- Comment tu…

\- Henry est ton fils !


	27. Chapter 27

_Salut à tous, désolée pour le temps en ce moment je suis un peu occupée mais je viens prendre une minute pour enfin vous poster ce chapitre. Dit en passant, c'est bientôt la fin, vous savez ? Ca va être triste ! Plus que trois chapitres et l'épilogue !_

 _En tout cas merci pour vos avis et pour tout, ils font du bien au moral!_

 _Je vous aime._

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : La révélation**

Henry était encore tout excité sur le trajet du retour, d'avoir passé un si bon après-midi et ne faisait que de raconter les exploits sous marins qu'il avait accompli avec son masque et son tuba. Emma regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Elle se sentait vidée, et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Si ce garçon était bien son fils, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait peur, d'un tas de choses évidentes. Tout d'abord il était le fils de Regina maintenant, la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui retirer cette maternité. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, depuis sa naissance, pendant qu'elle vaquait à ses occupations, pensant avant tout à sa brillante carrière qu'elle souhaitait voir aboutir plus que tout. Elle ne se voyait pas non plus en parler à Henry parce qu'il la verrait certainement comme un monstre. Ce garçon n'avait pas l'air de chercher rageusement à rencontrer sa mère biologique car il semblait totalement épanoui, mais cependant, il avait certainement déjà du se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi l'avait-on abandonné, lui ? Elle était en train de construire un lien particulièrement fort avec ce garçon, celui de l'amie de sa mère, qui prend soin de lui comme le ferait une belle mère qui tient à l'enfant de son conjoint. Mais de là à lui annoncer qu'il était son fils…

Elle massa ses tempes, sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision égoïstement, elle le savait, et pour cela, elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Regina. Elle tourna le regard vers sa compagne qui fixait la route, le volant entre les mains. Elle paraissait très tendue.

Regina de son côté, n'entendait que le fond sonore de la voix de son fils et ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'Emma la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle pensait simplement. Elle s'imaginait avoir un jour affaire à la mère biologique d'Henry, c'était une chose certaine. Mais elle s'était préparée psychologiquement à l'envoyer promener, et l'insulter de tous les noms. Son fils avait été clair sur le sujet, il ne voulait pas rencontrer cette femme. Comment devait-elle réagir au fait qu'elle se trouvait être Emma ? Cette jolie avocate si attendrissante qui l'avait tellement aidé ?

\- Maman ? Allô ? Quelqu'un m'écoute ? S'amusa Henry sur la banquette arrière en élevant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Mmmh ? Sembla se réveiller Regina en jetant des rapides coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

\- Je te demandais… Reprit-il prenant un air faussement blasé d'adolescent, si je pouvais aller dormir chez Grace ce soir. Sa maman était d'accord, et…

\- D'accord. Je te dépose au passage ?

Henry n'en croyait pas vraiment ses yeux. Il était persuadé d'avoir à discuter pendant des heures avec sa mère pour qu'elle accepte de l'emmener chez son amie, puisque dès qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, elle devenait tout de suite très fermée à toute conversation. Il n'ajouta rien alors de peur qu'elle change d'avis et se fit rapidement déposer chez elle. Alors que Regina le suivit des yeux, prenant bien soin qu'il entre dans la maison, Emma ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. La brune détourna alors immédiatement le regard vers elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement perdue.

\- Je vais marcher un peu… On est pas très loin de chez moi. Il doit y avoir deux ou trois kilomètres à tout casser, je serai bientôt rentrée, j'ai besoin de… Prendre l'air… Pour penser…

\- Bien sur… Répondit Regina d'une voix calme pour ne pas marquer sa déception.

Elle aurait aimé finir le trajet avec Emma et rentrer tranquillement avec elle, pour qu'elles puissent avoir une discussion et voir où elles en étaient, ce qu'elles allaient faire et dire à Henry.

Après s'être garée et avoir monté les étages de l'immeuble, une violente pluie s'abattit à l'extérieur. Regina leva les yeux au ciel en pensant à Emma qui devait certainement être trempée à l'extérieur puis alluma le chauffage pour son retour. Elle prépara ensuite rapidement un petit plat. En regardant la pendule, elle remarqua que le temps passait drôlement vite, mais que son amante n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle prit dans l'immédiat son téléphone pour l'appeler, mais se ravisa. Après tout, si elle avait besoin de réfléchir, elle s'était certainement posée quelque part à l'abris, en attendant que la pluie se stoppe.

Elle se dirigea alors d'une manière peu enthousiaste vers la salle d'eau pour faire couler un bain. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle se décida à ne pas précipiter Emma, et continua de regarder couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Lorsque la blonde passa la porte, elle grelottait entièrement trempée sous ses vêtements.

\- Désolée… Fit-elle simplement en pleurant discrètement. Je…

Regina lui fit signe de se taire puis la prit dans ses bras. Emma soupira et pleura contre son épaule.

\- Je t'ai fait couler un bain… Lui dit-elle finalement. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'autre chose.

Alors qu'elle projetait de partir pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité dans ses réflexions, elle fut retenue par le poignet.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, alors… Reste, s'il te plait…

La brune acquiesça simplement et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, attendant simplement quelque chose venant de son amante. Cette dernière n'ajouta pas un mot et se déshabilla pour se glisser dans l'eau bouillante. Cela avait l'air de lui faire un bien fou.

\- Tu devais être glacée dehors… Souffla Regina en voyant ses joues rosies par le changement de température.

\- Je m'en suis rendue compte quand je suis rentrée. Répondit-elle simplement. Viens…

Elle haussa les épaules et laissa glisser sa robe le long de son corps pour venir prendre place dans le dos d'Emma, entourant son ventre de ses bras, d'un geste aimant et protecteur. Puis elle lui embrassa l'épaule tendrement, avant de lancer :

\- Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on en parle…

\- Je sais…

Regina soupira en lui passant doucement de l'eau chaude sur le bras.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on en parle maintenant, c'est ça ?

\- De toute façon, il faudra le faire non ? Alors autant que ce soit le plus vite possible…

Elle haussa les épaules en prenant un peu plus appui sur la brune, qui était vraiment son pilier le plus stable, ces derniers temps.

\- C'est ton fils Gin'… Pas le mien. Je, ou plutôt on peut pas lui en parler parce que ça détruirait tout.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que ça détruise quoi que ce soit ? Tu sais j'ai toujours redouté l'arrivée de cette mère biologique, et j'avais hâte de pouvoir lui dire que son fils ne voulait pas la voir. Alors oui Henry est mon fils parce que je l'ai élevé et aimé depuis sa naissance, et je voudrais n'avoir à laisser ça à personne au monde, mais là c'est toi Emma… Je n'aurais pas pu rêver que ça tombe sur une meilleure personne.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Emma… Soupira-t-elle presque excédée. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'on vienne m'enlever mon enfant, mais aujourd'hui je vis avec toi, et… Je t'aime, vraiment… Alors si je dois partager la maternité de mon fils avec celle que j'aime, je suis prête à le faire…

\- T'es sérieuse ?

La blonde n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle ne pensait pas Regina capable d'être si compréhensive envers la mère biologique de son fils. Mais comme elle venait de lui expliquer, elle préférait milles fois que la personne qui vienne voir Henry soit celle avec qui elle partage sa vie, plutôt qu'une parfaite inconnue, qui aurait voulu lui arracher.

\- Bien sur que je suis sérieuse. Soit pas idiote voyons… Je le partage déjà avec toi, au quotidien. T'es autant là pour lui que je le suis, alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'une pauvre histoire de lien de sang viendrait changer…

Emma fronça les sourcils en pensant quelques instants à Henry.

\- Et lui ? Il faut lui dire ?

\- Oui.

Elle avait pris un ton catégorique. De là, la blonde se souvint. Regina n'avait jamais menti, et ne mentirai jamais à Henry, puisque c'était une sorte de promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite.

\- Je… Me sens pas prête à lui dire…

\- Mais maintenant que tu le sais… Tu te sens prête à vivre avec ça, sans le mettre au courant ? Il a le droit de le savoir, non ?

Un court silence passa et Emma soupira.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

\- J'appréhende sa réaction tu sais…

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, si ce n'est un nouveau baiser sur son épaule trempée.

\- Je l'ai laissé tomber, alors que concrètement, il me suffisait d'appeler ma mère pour qu'elle prenne soin de lui. Elle l'aurait très certainement fait… Il va me détester.

Regina haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas prête, je ne pense pas que de voir ton petit garçon grandir avec tes parents t'aurait beaucoup aidé à te faire sentir mieux. Cet après-midi, tu m'en as parlé, et tu ressentais du regret parce qu'aujourd'hui tu es prête à assumer cet enfant…

\- Mais c'est ton fils, et non le mien…

La brune soupira et lui embrassa tendrement la nuque en ayant pris le soin de dégager les boucles blondes qui entravaient ce contact. Puis elle s'extirpa délicatement du bain enroulant une serviette autour de son corps mouillé.

\- Tu sais, j'ai du mal à croire aux coïncidences. C'est mon fils, oui ça c'est sur. Mais aussi le tien. Et aujourd'hui on est ensemble, alors… Dis moi où est le problème Em' ? Je suis plutôt ravie de cette nouvelle, moi. On va former une vraie famille.

Emma releva directement les yeux vers sa compagne presque électrocutée par l'emploi de cette expression sortant de sa bouche.

\- Une famille ? Se risqua-t-elle. Tu es prête pour fonder une famille avec moi, c'est ce que tu voulais dire par là ?

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse et fouilla dans un placard pour lui sortir une serviette propre qu'elle disposa près du lavabo.

\- Ne tarde pas trop à sortir. J'ai préparé à manger.

Au moment où elle allait s'enfuir de la salle de bain, Emma ria.

\- Si tu crois pas aux coïncidences, alors Henry, nous deux… Tu appelles ça comment ?

\- Hum… Le destin peut être. Qui sait ? On était sans doute destinées à se rencontrer par un moyen ou par un autre.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Emma se laissa aller complétement dans l'eau ne pouvant réprimander le sourire qui restait accroché à ses lèvres. Même si la peur lui nouait toujours un peu l'estomac, elle ne pouvait nier que Regina lui avait fait une déclaration plus belle encore qu'un simple « je t'aime », et elle l'aimait encore plus pour cela.

La soirée se passa plutôt tranquillement, et Emma s'enfuit se coucher relativement tôt car la journée l'avait complétement lessivé. Lorsque Regina la rejoint, elle était presque tombée dans les bras de Morphée mais reprit un peu de force pour lui faire signe de venir la serrer fort contre elle. La brune se glissa sous les draps gelés mais trouva vite le moyen de se réchauffer contre le corps d'Emma, presque endormie, qui lui murmura avant de sombrer :

\- Tu m'as convaincu… Demain, on parlera à Henry.

Elle lui embrassa le front comme toute réponse et s'endormit, elle aussi, presque dans la foulée, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à lui faire changer d'avis.

\- Henry ! Soupira Emma. Tu pourrais poser ta manette cinq secondes s'il te plait ?

C'était le début du dimanche après-midi. Le jeune homme venait de rentrer de son excursion chez son amie et s'était mis à jouer quasiment directement.

\- Hey ! S'amusa-t-il. Normalement tu sais que c'est Maman qui dit ça ? Elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi !

Elle grimaça à la mention du mot « maman » quand Regina revint de la cuisine avec deux tasses de café chaud. Elle en donna une à sa conjointe, et prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé, au plus grand soulagement d'Emma, qui avait fortement besoin de son soutien à ce moment là.

\- J'ai juste besoin de te parler.

Henry fronça des sourcils et fixa sa mère qui lui transmit un regard rassurant. Il détourna alors les yeux vers Emma et posa sa manette sur la table.

\- Bah quoi ? On va rencontrer Killian ?

Regina roula des yeux devant l'indiscrétion de son fils par certains moments et ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec la maladresse habituelle d'Emma.

\- S'il te plait, chéri ! Lui vint-elle en aide. Tu as juste besoin d'écouter. On parlera de Killian une autre fois c'est d'accord ? Aujourd'hui, il s'agit de quelque chose de plus important.

Elle laissa ensuite la parole à Emma qui balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles devant le regard interrogatif d'Henry.

\- Ecoute ! Finit-elle par dire à l'adresse de Regina. C'est vraiment dur, tu veux pas lui dire toi ?

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt à toi de le faire…

\- Dire quoi et faire quoi ? Sérieusement, vous êtes en train de me foutre la trouille toutes les deux.

Emma soupira.

\- Ok ! S'énerva-t-elle un peu. Bah si tu veux tellement savoir rapidement, je suis ta mère biologique, voilà !

Regina se prit la tête dans ses mains, se maudissant de ne pas lui avoir annoncé elle-même, finalement, et avec plus de tact. Henry ouvrit la bouche puis explosa de rire avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

\- Hey Maman, j'apprécie tes efforts pour que j'aime bien Emma, mais c'est déjà le cas tu sais. Et on a déjà parlé de ça, tu sais bien que j'ai pas forcément dans l'idée de retrouver ma mère biologique, donc pas la peine d'utiliser des prétextes pour me faire croire n'importe quoi…

Devant l'air grave que conservait Regina, Henry semblait comprendre que la situation était plus sérieuse.

\- C'est la vérité ! Dit-elle simplement car elle ne savait pas vraiment comment venir en aide à la blonde.

\- Je… Comprends pas… Alors le procès, le fait qu'on vive à trois depuis quelques temps, votre couple… Tout ça c'était pour que la pilule passe mieux ?

Il avait revêti son petit air de garçon mécontent d'apprendre qu'on s'était moqué de lui.

\- Non ! S'exclama Emma. J'aime vraiment ta mère…

\- Ecoute Henry… Intervint Regina pour éviter de nouveaux malentendus. Il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans tout ça. Mon procès commence demain, et Emma est réellement mon avocate. Elle m'a vraiment proposé son aide pour qu'on s'éloigne de Robin en nous accueillant ici. On est ensemble aujourd'hui parce qu'on en a eu l'envie, et on ne savait pas qu'elle était ta mère biologique jusqu'hier. C'était un pur hasard. Je ne t'aurais jamais caché une chose pareille, tu le sais !

Le jeune garçon savait que sa mère avait toujours été honnête avec lui, et que si elle lui annonçait une telle nouvelle ce jour là, c'est qu'elle devait être au courant depuis peu de temps seulement. Il fronça ses petits sourcils, d'un air presque boudeur, mais néanmoins choqué, et se tourna vers Emma pour lui poser la question fatidique qu'elle appréhendait tant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de moi ?

\- Je…

La blonde sentit que sa voix allait trembler, elle repensa à son premier copain, la prison, son accouchement, les sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire, et s'en voulut de nouveau. Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle sentit que Regina lui avait doucement pris la main pour la rassurer.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas ! Reprit Henry qui avait compris qu'il l'avait sans doute blessé. Je veux dire, sans ça, j'aurais pas connu ma Maman aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste avoir des réponses…

Emma regarda furtivement dans les yeux de son amante qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager à lui en dire un peu plus.

\- J'étais en prison ! Soupira-t-elle finalement. Parce que j'étais une voleuse. Et ton géniteur s'est barré en me laissant seule. J'avais personne pour m'aider, et j'étais jeune et inconsciente. Je pensais que j'étais pas capable d'élever un enfant, et surtout pas en taule. Je voulais pas d'une vie comme ça pour toi.

Henry sourit d'un air qu'il voulait satisfait. Il avait des milliers d'autres questions à lui poser, mais décida de ne pas trop la brusquer. Puis il pensa à sa mère, et se dit qu'elle avait bien changé aujourd'hui grâce à Emma. Il y a quelques mois encore, il était persuadé que si elle rencontrait sa mère biologique, elle la tuerait et à ce jour, elle la lui présentait presque de force.

\- Ok ! Fit-il en se levant. Dis-toi simplement que je ne t'en veux pas, alors. Mais excuse-moi si je ne t'appelle pas maman, c'est vraiment trop bizarre.

Il rigola, entrainant un peu Emma avec lui. Puis il prétexta avoir des devoirs à faire et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elles furent seules, Regina soupira.

\- Tu vois ? Tout s'est bien passé.

\- T'es sure ? Il a l'air un peu…

\- Déstabilisé ? Em'… Laisse lui du temps. Hier encore tu étais sa grande copine avec qui il jouait aux jeux vidéos, et qui lui laissait avaler n'importe quoi en parlant n'importe comment quand j'avais le dos tourné. Maintenant il ressent deux fois plus d'autorité sur lui et ça le déboussole. Comment il aurait pu s'imaginer que tu étais sa mère biologique ? Ça lui passera. Et puis, tu as de la chance qu'il soit génial. Une réaction comme ça, tout le monde en rêverait…

Emma se détendit un peu à l'écoute des mots venant de la bouche de la personne qui connaissait le mieux son fils. Elle savait qu'elle ne disait pas tout cela simplement pour la rassurer. Puis, elle avait raison et Henry avait véritablement bien réagit.

\- Oui… Souffla-t-elle en déposant sa tête sur les genoux de Regina.

Elle lui caressa le bas de la cuisse dénudée par la fin de sa jupe du bout de son pouce. Puis elle finit par soupirer.

\- Je resterai bien contre toi des heures, mais je dois peaufiner les derniers détails de ton dossier… Demain c'est le grand jour !

Regina grimaça en repensant à cette journée qu'elle appréhendait particulièrement depuis fort longtemps. Elle finit par se ressaisir en pensant à ce qui l'avait le plus aidé ces derniers temps : sa confiance en Emma Swan.


	28. Chapter 28

_Salut à tous... Désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris de poster ce chapitre mais j'ai été relativement débordée ces temps ci, et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas compte. Maintenant que je suis plus libre je pense pouvoir vous poster le restant de cette fiction rapidement avant que vous ne vous lassiez :P_

 _Donc voilà sans plus tarder le chapitre 28, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas suivi la longueur et la procédure exacte d'un procès parce que c'est bien chiant (croyez moi, j'ai fait 3 ans de droit). Du coup, j'ai essayé de tourner ce chapitre de manière à ce qu'il apparaisse ludique et pas trop rébarbatif._

 _Bref, en tous les cas merci à tous pour votre soutien que ce soit avec vos follow et vos reviews, je vous en suis très reconnaissante._

 _Je vous adore tous, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Le procès**

\- Emma… Soupira Regina en roulant des yeux. Est-ce que c'est vraiment indispensable ?

La blonde s'agitait avec son appareil photo, prenant une bonne centaine de clichés de l'épaule de son amante.

\- S'il veut des preuves ce juge, il en aura. Et moi, je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne t'approche plus.

Elle haussa les épaules et attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminé pour pouvoir se mettre en route vers le tribunal.

Une fois que ce fut chose faite, elle se prépara lentement, dans l'espoir de pouvoir repousser encore un peu sa confrontation avec Robin, et lorsque le temps pressait trop, elle du se résoudre à suivre Emma jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa voiture.

\- De quoi tu as peur ? Lui demanda-t-elle, sentant bien son anxiété monter furieusement à l'approche de leur lieu de rendez vous.

\- Est ce que ta question est sérieuse ? Ria-t-elle comme toute réponse.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire tu as la meilleure avocate du monde.

Elle lança un clin d'œil enfantin à sa compagne avant de garer la voiture.

\- C'est bon on y est. Je te présente l'endroit où je passe le plus clair de mon temps, en dehors de mon bureau. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup à y aller ces derniers temps. Pas que je n'aime pas les lieux hein, juste… Tous ces couples qui se séparent, c'est pesant parfois à la longue. Bon pas pour le tien parce que ça, ça me ravit au plus haut po…

\- Des fois, coupa Regina, je ne me demande pas pourquoi tu es avocate. Tu parles beaucoup.

Emma rougit un peu, puis comprenant que ce n'était pas dans le but d'être méchante, elle lui embrassa la joue.

\- Bon, c'est dans une demie heure, normalement, tu veux qu'on monte boire un café ?

Elle acquiesça simplement et suivit la blonde jusqu'à l'entrée où elle salua quelques magistrats qui trainaient là d'un grand sourire hypocrite. Le temps passa furieusement lentement pour Regina qui ne rêvait que de retourner dans son grand bureau, pour la première fois de sa vie. Lorsque ce fut l'heure, elle souffla un bon coup, et se redressa pour se donner son éternelle bonne figure. Elle s'installa aux côtés d'Emma, non loin de Robin qui avait, lui aussi un avocat pour l'occasion. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers la blonde qui haussa les épaules, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

\- Au tout début de notre rencontre, je croyais que c'était moi l'avocate du diable, mais après une bonne réflexion, je crois que c'est lui !

Elle montra du doigt l'avocat de Robin, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Regina. Lorsque le juge entra dans la pièce, il salua rapidement ses collègues et demanda à chacun de s'asseoir avant de faire un rappel des faits qui ennuyait profondément la brune. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'intéresser à tout ce charabia juridique et détailla la salle des yeux. Elle fut violemment tirée de ses réflexions quand le juge demanda à Emma d'énoncer clairement ce qu'elle désirait pour sa cliente. Elle admira alors longuement sa conjointe qui s'était levée pour sembler dire exactement la même chose que son supérieur, un peu plus tôt, en finissant par annoncer qu'elle voulait que Robin reste catégoriquement loin de Regina. Le juge appela alors la brune à s'exprimer. Elle en fut tellement retournée qu'elle ne sut pas immédiatement quoi dire. Puis en tant que femme d'affaire respectable, elle se leva.

\- Je ne veux simplement plus de cet homme dans ma vie. J'ai mis du temps à obtenir ce divorce, car j'étais auparavant sous la contrainte. Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'il reste loin de mon fils, et de moi parce que c'est quelqu'un de violent. Et visiblement, le divorce n'ayant pas suffit, il ne restait qu'une décision de justice pour que tout rentre dans sa tête et qu'il se rende compte que c'était terminé.

Robin restait d'un calme olympien ce qui énerva Regina intérieurement, qui se rassit, tentant de contenir sa rage débordante.

\- Violent, dites vous ? Nous avons reçu le témoignage d'une personne…

Le juge chercha dans ses papiers pendant un bref instant, ou du moins il fit semblant pour déstabiliser un peu tout le monde.

\- Qui ne dit que du bien de lui. Vous êtes certaine que votre cliente n'a pas simplement une vieille rancune envers Mr Hood ?

\- Excusez-moi, fit Emma comme réponse. Mais sauf votre respect, pourrait-on savoir de qui il s'agit ?

\- Justement ! Répondit le juge. Il s'agit d'une personne qui doit être proche de Madame Mills puisque c'est sa mère.

Emma choquée de la révélation lança un rapide coup d'œil à Regina qui était dans le même état qu'elle. L'avocat de Robin parla ensuite pendant de nombreuses minutes disant que leur témoin n'avait pas pu se déplacer pour des raisons professionnelles très importantes mais qu'elle soutenait dans un rapport écrit avoir toujours considéré Robin comme son propre fils, constatant qu'il prenait soin de sa fille avec préciosité.

Regina se massa le front devant de telles révélations et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa mère venait-elle tout juste de témoigner contre elle, vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elle allait un jour pouvoir la tuer sans risquer de faire de la prison pour cela ?

Lorsqu'il eut terminé la longue tirade qu'il avait lu d'une traite venant de son idiote de mère, Emma demanda si elle aussi, avait le droit d'appeler un témoin. Le juge lui accorda, et Zelena s'installa avec eux. Il lui demanda alors à son tour si Robin avait déjà montré des sortes de violences.

\- Eh bien, pour être honnête, répondit la rouquine en soupirant. Une fois, et alors qu'il était encore bien marié avec ma sœur, il a tenté de m'embrasser. Il a compris que je refusais à ma manière de le repousser et il a quand même essayer de me forcer. On peut pas dire qu'il ait été très doux à ce moment là.

\- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Emma de nouveau en jetant un regard noir à l'avocat adverse. La mère de ma cliente a pu être très précise sur certains points mais il ne s'agissait que de sa mère que, j'imagine, Monsieur Hood n'a jamais essayé d'approcher. Tout le monde sait ici que les hommes violents sont toujours les plus impeccables du point de vue de l'extérieur. Ils se donnent une bonne image pour n'éveiller aucuns soupçons. C'est lorsqu'on leur refuse quelque chose que leur folie enfouie se révèle. Je pense que c'est ce dont a été victime la sœur de ma cliente également.

Elle tourna la tête vers Robin et put remarquer qu'il avait l'air presque amusé, faisant des non de la tête à chaque phrase qui était dite. Son avocat put prendre la parole avec l'autorisation du juge et s'en donna à cœur joie.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon client aurait été si triste de quitter sa compagne s'il avait voulu approcher une autre femme qui, qui plus est, est sa sœur. De plus, tout cela ne prouve vraiment pas en quoi il serait quelqu'un de violent. Visiblement il n'y a que la folie passagère de Madame Mills qui le prouvera.

Alors que Regina bouillonnait de rage, avec l'envie d'étrangler l'interlocuteur d'Emma, celle-ci acquiesça et la brune sentit que c'était le moment de parler d'un sujet plus sensible. Elle prit un dossier qu'elle brandit un peu plus haut que sa tête assez longtemps pour que le juge pose les yeux dessus avec un questionnement intense.

\- Ceci, Monsieur, ce sont des photos. Je les ai prises plus tôt dans la matinée sur ma cliente et je les ai imprimées avant cette audience dans le but de vous les montrer au cas où un doute persistait encore sur la violence de Monsieur Hood.

Elle fit parvenir les clichés de l'épaule de Regina au juge, puis reprit d'elle même sur un ton très scolaire.

\- Voilà ce qu'il lui a fait, en la poussant contre une table basse, la laissant giser dans son sang, prétextant d'aller prendre l'air, et laissant son fils, de moins de dix ans à l'époque, gérer la situation.

La foule de l'audience prit un air choqué intégral. La brune se dit que c'était normal, et que c'était la même réaction chez toutes les personnes, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. A ce moment, elle pensa qu'Emma devait certainement parfaitement savoir pourquoi elle avait glissé Henry dans l'affaire à ce moment-là.

\- Mon client m'a clairement parlé de cette histoire, s'excita immédiatement l'avocat de Robin qui ne souriait plus beaucoup. Il n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé, mais certainement que madame Mills a dû déraper et atterrir sur la table. C'est une tragique mésaventure mais qui n'a rien à voir avec la situation.

Regina sentit qu'Emma aurait voulu lui coller son point dans la figure. Mais elle se retint de toute ses forces, attendant calmement la réaction du juge qui fixait les photos. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son analyse il leva les yeux.

\- Pouvons nous interroger l'enfant en question qui était là ce fameux jour ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Il est à l'école en ce moment, monsieur ! Répondit simplement Emma qui espéra intérieurement que tout cela suffirait.

Il hocha la tête l'air sérieux et se tourna vers Regina.

\- Madame Mills, il y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre que votre fils à qui vous avez parlé ce jour là ?

Elle soupira en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, ma mère…

\- Vous voyez ! S'excita alors l'avocat d'en face, trop fier de pouvoir s'imposer. Ces déclarations n'ont aucun sens puisque la mère de Madame Mills n'aurait pas omis de dire des choses aussi importantes. De plus, elle n'aurait pas non plus dit de mon client qu'il était un mari irréprochable, si elle avait su qu'il avait fait cela à sa propre fille.

Le juge fronça des sourcils et se tourna de nouveau vers la blonde qui semblait plus tendue qu'au début de la séance.

\- Que pouvez-vous répondre à cela Maître Swan ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, lentement remontée par la rage, son amour pour Regina et le débordement de toutes ses émotions.

\- Je peux vous répondre un tas de choses, Monsieur le juge. Mais je pense que je me contenterai de vous parler de la mère de ma cliente. Elle a toujours été quelqu'un de très cruel envers elle, envers Zelena, sa sœur, et également envers son frère, que malheureusement ma cliente n'a jamais connu. Elle a toujours dicté leur vie depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et il y a quelques semaines, ses filles se sont légèrement rebellées au sujet du divorce, justement. Depuis elles ne lui ont pas adressé la parole et je suis persuadée que c'est sa manière à elle de se venger.

\- Monsieur le juge ! S'indigna l'avocat qu'Emma trouvait insignifiant. Pourquoi irait-elle si loin pour se venger de ses propres enfants enfin, tout cela n'a purement aucun sens.

\- Parce que Robin était une bonne situation pour ma cliente et son fils, et c'est tout ce que souhaitait sa mère. Honnêtement, elle n'en avait rien à faire de la voir heureuse ou malheureuse, ce n'était pas l'important dans l'affaire. Le juste mot était la réussite.

Le juge prit quelques notes en hochant la tête, l'air légèrement blasé. Il interrogea ensuite de nouveau Zelena, qui affirma que le comportement de leur mère était loin d'être irréprochable.

\- Votre frère peut il en dire autant ? Demanda alors l'avocat de Robin lorsque ce fut à son tour de lui poser des questions.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Répondit la rouquine en grimaçant. Emm… Enfin Miss Swan vous a dit plus tôt que ni moi, ni ma sœur ne l'avions déjà rencontré. Et ce tout simplement parce que notre mère porte les sentiments relationnels en horreur. Elle détestait déjà qu'on s'entende si bien elle et moi, elle n'allait pas non plus nous présenter un petit frère, refaisant l'erreur une deuxième fois.

Le juge recula son visage en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'air de devenir de plus en plus suspicieux en ce qui concernait Cora, et Emma le voyait bien.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit-il, votre frère ne prendrait surement pas la défense de quiconque, et garderait un avis complètement neutre en ce qui concerne la situation ?

\- Neutre je ne sais pas… Fit Zelena en haussant les épaules. Mais il ne prendrait pas notre défense, non. Je suppose que non.

\- Excusez-moi Votre Honneur ! Coupa de nouveau Emma. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'affaire.

L'avocat d'en face sourit alors vicieusement et se tourna vers le juge pour lui demander d'appeler une nouvelle personne à qui poser des questions. Lorsqu'Emma se tourna vers la porte, elle se frappa presque le front en voyant entrer Killian Jones. Elle glissa alors quelques mots à Regina discrètement, qui était bloquée physiquement depuis qu'elle l'avait vu entrer.

\- C'est ton frère. Je crois que tu t'en doutais. Je suis désolée, j'aurais préféré que tu le rencontres d'une vraie manière.

Emma le savait. Avec Killian qui était certainement à la botte de Cora et par là obligatoirement de Robin aussi, visiblement, le procès était très certainement perdu. Elle eut mal au cœur en pensant à Regina, tous les espoirs qu'elle avait fondé sur elle, et puis également sur sa rencontre avec son frère qui allait se révéler beaucoup moins idyllique que prévu.

\- Monsieur Jones ! Commença finalement l'avocat de la défense avec un sourire manipulateur et satisfait accroché à ses lèvres.

\- C'est un putain de piège… Murmura Emma pour elle même. Ils ont déjà tout préparé à l'avance.

\- Vous certifiez que vous ne connaissez pas Madame Mills ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ! Répondit-il simplement.

Il avait l'air mal, pâle et un peu nauséeux.

\- Bien, car nous avons besoin d'un avis un peu plus neutre concernant votre mère. Vous avez bien entendu tout ce qui s'était dit à son sujet avant que vous ne veniez vous installer à la barre. Voulez vous contredire ses propos ? Et si oui, lesquels.

Killian déglutit et regarda autour de lui. Il était stressé, très certainement pour avoir appris son texte par cœur. Il se tritura les mains en continuant à détailler rapidement la salle des yeux. Puis son regard croisa celui d'Emma, et celui de Regina. Il rencontrait sa sœur de cette manière, et il ne pouvait pas forcément dire qu'il en était très fier. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et tout son courage avant de lancer d'un ton catégorique.

\- Non.

Emma sursauta presque, le sourire déjà aux lèvres en entendant la déclaration de Killian. Il se tourna alors vers le juge.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur le juge, mais on m'a donné une tirade d'éloges sur ma mère à apprendre pour la réciter comme un gosse, mais je ne suis plus prêt à dire des mensonges aujourd'hui, et je ne veux pas gâcher le quotidien de Regina.

\- Monsieur Jones ! Commença l'avocat pour le couper, par peur des représailles de Cora certainement.

\- S'il vous plait Maître, coupa le juge maintenant légèrement agacé et lassé de cette affaire. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous allons écouter le témoin que **vous** avez appelé.

Il lui redonna la parole d'un mouvement de main.

\- Ma mère va me détester pour ça mais… Tout est vrai. Elle en veut horriblement à Regina parce qu'elle a osé mal lui parler et depuis elle se sert de moi comme son petit toutou pour lui faire payer. Elle a toujours voulu que Regina reste mariée à Robin parce qu'il était un bon parti, mais elle m'a déjà parlé de ce fameux soir, où elle s'est faite cette cicatrice… Et elle ne tenait pas le même merveilleux discours que sur le papier que vous avez lu. Il l'avait blessé volontairement et elle le disait très clairement, lorsqu'elle était au téléphone avec ma sœur… Aujourd'hui je préfère en parler, parce que je n'ai jamais pu être proche de mes deux sœurs, et je pense que c'est un début. Regina a le droit de vivre paisiblement et non en subissant tout ce que Cora projetait de lui faire subir. J'ai été aussi le petit garçon qui n'avait pas le droit à l'amour alors je les comprends… Je sais comme c'est dur d'être moins faible devant elle.

Le juge hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Je crois que nous allons délibérer maintenant, car nous avons suffisamment d'informations. L'audience reprendra dans quinze minutes.

Regina soupira et sourit en se tournant vers sa sœur qui était dans le public. Elle se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Puis elle tira finalement Emma vers elle pour la serrer fort à son tour.

\- Je sais que c'est pas gagné, mais en l'occurrence, on est clairement d'accord que ça tourne en notre faveur non ?

La blonde fit un oui de la tête en lui proposant d'aller prendre un café à la machine de l'extérieur. Ce qu'elle accepta avec grand plaisir, la pression retombant petit à petit. En prenant son manteau elle se retrouva en face même de Killian qui aborda un petit sourire très gêné.

\- J'ai eu ton message… Fit-il. Pour… Enfin tu sais ? Qu'on se rencontre… Avec ton fils, aussi… C'est ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis… A propos de tout ça… Enfin, j'en serai ravi, de te rencontrer je veux dire, dans de meilleures circonstances.

Regina lui sourit en acquiesçant, fièrement satisfaite de constater que son frère était plutôt beau. Elle tourna les talons pour partir puis se ravisa pour lui glisser quelques mots avant de s'enfuir.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as dit d'ailleurs… Je sais que c'est pas facile avec elle. Tu as beaucoup de courage.

Puis elle sortit prendre l'air avec Emma et sa sœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard le verdict était tombé, les jurés remirent leur décision. Robin ne devait plus approcher Regina, et quitter la ville lui était également fortement conseillé. Il allait certainement y avoir un nouveau procès en ce qui le concernait particulièrement, pour ses tendances violentes suite à quoi il serait surement trainé dans un hôpital spécialisé ou une prison au pire des cas pour lui. Il avait également perdu son travail dans la politique. Le juge avait personnellement été désolé pour Regina, Zelena et Killian en leur apprenant qu'il n'était certainement pas possible de trouver une sentence à leur mère qui n'avait rien fait de juridiquement réprimandable à proprement parler.

Regina soupira lorsqu'elle claqua la porte de la voiture d'Emma.

\- Viens avec moi à la mairie ! Finit-elle par lui lancer en se détendant complètement. On va ouvrir le champagne, mais cette fois dans mon bureau !

Elle lui glissa un clin d'œil et la blonde accepta, le sourire placardé sur le visage en démarrant la voiture.


	29. Chapter 29

_Salut à tous,_

 _désolée pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour poster ce chapitre MAIS j'ai eu énormément à faire et je n'ai pour la plupart du temps, pas le time d'être très régulière en ce moment. Ceci dit, j'ai été assez contrariée de l'exigence de certains (genre "ALLO la suite"), car si vous voulez un chien, je pense que ce n'est pas difficile à s'en procurer. D'autant plus que j'ai posté TRES régulièrement depuis le début de cette fiction (c'est à dire tous les deux jours, ce qui n'est pas COURANT chez les auteurs de ce site.) BREF, pour les autres, les patients, les compréhensifs, bref ceux qui savent que je peux avoir une vie et des problèmes à régler, je vous souhaite d'apprécier ce chapitre (C'est l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue)._

 _Merci pour votre fidélité, et bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 29 : La proposition**

Le bureau de Regina faisait résonner les rires pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Emma et elle, avaient ouvert une bouteille de champagne dans le but de fêter l'occasion.

\- Il t'aura bien sauvé la vie, commença la blonde en souriant. Ton frère je veux dire. S'il témoignait en la faveur de ta mère, on était putain de foutues.

\- Dis pas de bêtises ! C'est grâce à toi…

Emma lui sourit et fit rapidement le tour du bureau, d'une manière très enfantine pour embrasser Regina à pleine bouche. Puis elle la serra fort contre elle avec un air déjà nostalgique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Regina en sentant le profond soupir qu'elle avait lâché.

\- J'étais bien, moi, avec vous deux… Comment je vais faire maintenant que vous allez quitter l'appartement ?

La brune se détacha d'elle et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer… Répondit-elle finalement. Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Henry.

Elle saisit son manteau disposé derrière elle sur sa chaise de bureau et passa devant Emma pour filer. Cette dernière la retint par le poignet et se rapprocha doucement d'elle à nouveau. Elle lui caressa la joue puis laissa glisser sa main jusqu'en haut de sa poitrine. Elle secoua ensuite la tête et déposa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer un peu brusquement contre elle. Elle décala finalement quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et lui saisit le visage de ses deux mains pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle y mit toute sa passion et tout son amour, comme si elle devait lui dire au revoir.

\- Emma… Soupira Regina en se détachant une nouvelle fois. Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Mais rien…

Elle la fixa une fois de plus l'air menaçant.

\- Bon ok… Dis-moi, juste, nous deux… C'est pas parce que tu te sentais redevable du fait que je vous héberge un peu toi et ton fils ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Elle la regarda avec un air blasé et déçu.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je me serais forcée à avoir une relation avec toi juste pour te remercier ? Je ne suis pas une espèce de prostituée ou je ne sais quoi…

\- Je sais, j'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! S'indigna Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je vais retourner habiter dans ma maison que c'est fini Em'… Au contraire ! C'est à grâce à toi si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, et je t'aime vraiment. Même si je n'aurais pas pensé pouvoir dire ça à quelqu'un un jour.

La blonde hocha la tête tristement en grimaçant à l'idée de se trouver à nouvelle seule dans son grand appartement.

\- On rentre ? Demanda finalement Regina en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

\- Ok.

\- Il ne tardera pas à rentrer, je pense… Souffla la brune en fixant la pendule. C'est bientôt la fin des cours.

\- Tu veux arrêter de stresser ? S'amusa Emma en lui pressant la main. C'est une bonne nouvelle que tu as à lui dire, il ne va pas t'en vouloir pendant des heures quand tu lui annonceras qu'il va pouvoir retrouver sa maison et sa chambre…

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. C'est à ce moment que Regina décida de lui parler.

\- Emma !

\- Mmh ?

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander.

La blonde fronça des sourcils en relevant le regard vers elle.

\- Arrête. Tu commences à me faire peur. Si c'est vraiment important alors j'aimerais que tu t'assois parce que là, c'est stressant.

Elle haussa les épaules et prit place à côté d'elle.

\- Bon en fait voilà… Quand j'ai appris que j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi sans craindre que Robin ne revienne encore une fois pour ruiner ma vie j'ai été partagée. Tout d'abord, j'ai été particulièrement contente parce que j'en ai enfin terminé avec lui, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…

\- Et ? Fit Emma légèrement anxieuse.

\- Mais l'autre sentiment qui ne me quitte plus depuis c'est que… Je me suis habituée à ta présence maintenant… On a habité ensemble avant même d'avoir été ensemble. C'était pas toujours facile et on s'est soutenues donc… Tout ça, ça va énormément me manquer, parce que maintenant je suis pas certaine de pouvoir vivre sans toi…

La blonde lui sourit sincèrement avant de lui embrasser la joue.

\- Pour moi aussi ça va être difficile sans toi, tu sais…

\- Em'… Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ton appartement, parce que tu as vécu une vie ici, et que tu as tes souvenirs, et que tu ne veux pas quitter tout ça mais…

\- Gin'… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'impatienta la blonde qui commençait à voir clairement ce que lui voulait Regina.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir vivre avec nous…

Emma resta bouche bée et ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Le temps que l'information passe dans son cerveau Regina s'était déjà relevée et semblait très gênée de voir que son amante n'était pas emballée par son projet.

\- Visiblement c'était pas une bonne idée, mais j'y ai vraiment pensé, alors… Essaie d'y réfléchir toi aussi.

Puis elle s'enfuit dans la cuisine sans laisser le temps à Emma d'ajouter un mot. Cette dernière se leva à son tour pour la suivre. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir sa joie et déboula à toute vitesse dans la cuisine pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas des légers soucis de bipolarité ? S'amusa Regina qui ne s'attendait pas à ce contact.

\- J'aimerais tellement venir habiter chez toi, avec vous ! S'exclama-t-elle comme une enfant.

\- Il y a un mais ? S'inquiéta-t-elle alors en s'écartant, mettant fin à leur étreinte.

\- Mais, comment je fais pour mon appart ? Pour Twisty, et tout ?

\- Eh bien… Pour ton chien ce n'est pas un problème, tu as juste à dire à ton ex que tu as changé d'adresse non ? Elle pourra l'apporter chez moi, de toute façon il sera bien mieux. C'est bien plus grand, et il y a un petit jardin.

Emma lui sourit.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'encombrer avec lui…

\- Ton chien est un amour Em'… Arrête un peu de douter.

\- Et ici ?

\- Tu pourrais vendre !

Elle prit immédiatement son inspiration pour continuer sa phrase, voulant éviter à tout prix un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Je sais, ça paraît fou ! En fait, c'est un projet fou, mais je n'ai pas envie de vivre sans toi. Malgré tout, j'ai envie de retrouver ma maison, et je sais que toi tu aimes vivre ici… C'était simplement une idée je ne te force en rien de tout ça…

\- Ok je vais vendre ici !

Regina prit un air légèrement choqué. Emma n'avait pas pris une seconde pour réfléchir à la situation, et elle savait déjà quelle décision elle allait prendre.

\- Quoi ? Essaya de s'assurer la brune pour être certaine d'avoir tout bien compris.

\- Y a pas de problème. J'irai voir un agent immobilier dès demain s'il le faut, et je vais vendre cet appartement. T'as raison, j'aime vivre ici, et j'ai plein de souvenirs entre ces murs, mais j'ai également beaucoup été seule et je vous aime plus encore, toi et Henry. Donc sans aucune hésitation, j'accepte ta proposition.

Elle sauta littéralement de joie en mimant une petite danse, ce qui fit sincèrement rire Regina.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu y ais pensé !

A ce moment la porte d'entrée claqua, et la brune se douta que son fils devait avoir terminé les cours. Elle entendit des petits pas pressés un peu partout dans l'appartement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine.

\- Alors ? Fit-il impatient de savoir le verdict du juge.

\- Ça a été plutôt rapide en fait, comme procès ! Lui répondit sa mère le sourire aux lèvres. On n'a plus rien à craindre, et on va retourner vivre à la maison.

Il afficha son plus beau sourire avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, puis il se détacha en fronçant les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Emma, qui semblait un peu trop radieuse à son goût devant cette nouvelle qui devait certainement profondément l'attrister.

\- Avec moi ! S'exclama-t-elle finalement ne pouvant plus se tenir et en embrassant le sommet du crâne d'Henry.

\- Sérieux ? Se réjouit-il. Tu vas venir vivre avec nous ?

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête sur le même rythme et Henry se jeta cette fois dans les bras d'Emma. Elle grimaça un peu, au début, en cherchant immédiatement le soutien dans les yeux de Regina, puis soupira l'air plus détendu, en lui caressant la tête qui lui arrivait en haut de son ventre. Elle était attendrie, parce que c'était bien la première fois que le petit garçon la prenait dans ses bras si sincèrement. Il se détacha ensuite.

\- Maman ? Fit-il finalement. On rentre quand à la maison, du coup ?

Regina haussa les épaules.

\- J'attendais que tu rentres pour avoir ton avis. Tu préfères quoi toi ?

\- Moi j'aimerais y retourner maintenant si c'est possible. Comme je sais qu'Emma va venir avec nous, ça va beaucoup mieux !

Puis il s'enfuit de la pièce pour courir vers sa chambre en chantonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

\- Du calme ! Le prévint Regina. On va quand même sans doute passer une dernière nuit ici, toutes nos affaires sont là ! Mais tu peux commencer à faire tes bagages si tu veux. Une fois que tu auras terminé tes devoirs, évidemment jeune homme !

Elle entendit Henry marmonner et râler à l'autre bout de l'appartement, puis sourit attendrie. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Emma.

\- Quand est ce que tu comptes appeler ta mère pour lui annoncer que tu as retrouvé ton fils, et que tu vas vivre avec lui ?

La blonde haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas. Il faudra que tu me dises quand est ce que je pourrais lui dire de passer. Tu sais, quand on connaît ma mère on se rend compte qu'elle adore venir tout le temps, et donc elle peut être intrusive.

\- Ce sera chez toi aussi Emma. Donc quand tu en as envie, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission.

Le soir même, alors que Regina lisait paisiblement sur le lit, Emma vint s'asseoir sur ses hanches lui retirant délicatement son ouvrage des mains.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle alors, ses lunettes toujours sur le bout de son nez.

\- Il y a que je t'aime, et que je ne vais pas passer ma dernière soirée dans mon appartement à te regarder lire.

Elle lui sourit légèrement vicieusement et Regina arqua un sourcil.

\- Ah bon ? Et est-ce que Miss Swan va bien vouloir m'expliquer ce qu'elle a derrière la tête ?

\- Hum… Non. Tu verras bien par toi même !

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Regina s'accrocha alors à la nuque d'Emma en y enfonçant légèrement ses ongles. Sous la minime douleur que la blonde ressentit à ce contact, elle ne bougea pas pour autant, le trouvant même plutôt agréable. Elle laissa ses mains se promener sur le cou de la brune avant de les glisser lentement sous le débardeur qu'elle utilisait pour dormir. Elle finit par se détacher des lèvres de son amante, en soulevant futilement le bas de son haut. Puis elle déposa quelques tendres baisers sur son ventre. Elle lui transmettait tout son amour et Regina le ressentit bien puisqu'elle la regardait de la manière la plus attendrissante qu'il soit. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Emma avait débarrassé son amante de son débardeur, et par la même occasion du sien. Il ne lui fallu pas non plus beaucoup de temps pour qu'elles se retrouvent toutes les deux nues s'abandonnant totalement à leurs ébats amoureux.

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, Emma se posa sur Regina, complétement essoufflée, sa tête blonde sur sa poitrine. Elle écouta pendant quelques minutes le battement de cœur de la femme qu'elle aimait qui ralentissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau un rythme normal, elle déposa un petit baiser affectueux et sobre entre ses deux seins avant de remonter vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Tu peux lire maintenant… Lui glissa-t-elle en la faisant rire par la même occasion.

Elle roula pour prendre sa place à côté d'elle, le regard rêveur fixant le plafond. Elle sentit alors que la brune venait lui embrasser la joue avant de se coucher contre elle, la tête sur son épaule.

\- Je t'aime, Em'.

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure avant le travail, Emma se retrouvait devant une jeune femme qui avait l'air de débuter en matière d'immobilier. Elle s'appelait Anna, à ce qui avait l'air d'être inscrit sur son bureau, et semblait très désordonnée, et paniquée.

\- Vous voulez vendre chez vous alors ? Je veux dire… Bien sur que vous voulez vendre chez vous sinon pourquoi vous seriez là. D'accord, donc, à partir de quand vous pouvez le quitter ? Je veux dire… Quand peut-on commencer à le faire visiter ?

Et elle continua une éternelle déblatération que la blonde n'écoutait déjà plus pendant bien cinq minutes.

\- Vous pouvez commencer les visites demain ! Finit-elle par la couper. De toute façon je n'y habite plus.

Elle hocha la tête d'une manière compréhensive et prit quelques notes avant de lui annoncer qu'elle la préviendrait par téléphone si elle avait des offres.

Elle sortit de l'agence immobilière le cœur plus léger. Elle s'imaginait déjà passer ses journées dans l'immense maison qu'elle avait rapidement vue, non dans tous ses détails, aux côtés de Regina et d'Henry. Elle sourit toute seule en appréciant simplement le vent qui venait caresser son visage. Elle se rendit rapidement à son travail en voulant en terminer le plus vite possible avec cette journée.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle après avoir vaguement bossé sur ses dossiers, elle trouva son appartement bien vide, avec un petit mot sur la table du salon. Elle fronça les sourcils et le prit.

« _Désolée Em'. Henry était tout excité de rentrer à la maison alors nous sommes allés apporter ses affaires pour qu'il puisse les ranger à nouveau dans sa chambre. Appelle-moi si tu veux que je vienne t'aider à faire tes bagages, mais ne traine pas à nous rejoindre, parce que j'ai hâte que tu sois là…_ »

Elle sourit en se dépêchant de se déplacer dans environ toutes les pièces de la maison pour prendre le nécessaire vital. Elle comptait effectuer le déménagement vraiment le lendemain, pour ne pas repousser inutilement le moment où elle allait s'installer avec la femme qu'elle aimait.

Une bonne heure plus tard, elle était prête et sauta dans sa voiture pour filer vers l'adresse qu'elle avait conservé de la maison de Regina. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte elle sonna, et Regina vint lui ouvrir.

\- Pourquoi tu sonnes chez toi Emma ? Fit-elle sérieuse avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- J'ai pas encore l'habitude ! Répondit-elle en déposant ses affaires dans l'entrée. Fais-moi visiter !

Elles firent un rapide tour de la maison quand Regina entendit la télévision s'allumer en bas.

\- Il est hors de question que tu penses à jouer si tu n'as pas terminé tes devoirs ! Cria-t-elle à l'adresse d'Henry qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Elle l'entendit râler, ce qui la fit sourire quand le téléphone d'Emma sonna dans sa poche.

\- Oh excuse-moi ! Fit-elle en décrochant. Je devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Regina acquiesça en descendant voir son fils. La blonde suivit quelques minutes après.

\- C'était qui ? Demanda la brune qui lui tendit un chocolat chaud à la cannelle qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé en l'attendant.

\- Lily.

\- Ah ? S'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils. Et qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

\- Elle voulait savoir quand est ce que je voulais récupérer Twisty, donc je lui ai annoncé que j'habitais avec toi maintenant, et je lui ai donné ma nouvelle adresse, si ça te dérange pas…

\- Mais non ! Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Un petit silence passa et Henry déboula dans la cuisine.

\- Maman ! J'ai préparé tous mes devoirs sur la table pour que tu vérifies, dis-moi je peux jouer maintenant ?

Il ressortit tout excité lorsque sa mère lui donna la permission puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Emma.

\- Killian m'a appelé aujourd'hui ! Reprit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- Oh c'est vrai ? Et alors ?

\- Je lui ai proposé de venir manger avec nous, demain soir. Ça ne te pose pas de problème ? Je pense qu'il y aura Zelena et Lacey aussi…

\- Pas de problème ! Ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir de le rencontrer sous de meilleures conditions, et d'apprendre à connaître Lacey aussi. Zelena a changé d'avis en ce qui le concerne ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle le voit de la même manière depuis le procès, et j'en suis plutôt contente. Quitte à le rencontrer, j'aimerais autant qu'elle soit là aussi… Enfin bon, Henry est impatient de le rencontrer.

Emma lui sourit et lui saisit la main pour lui embrasser.

\- Je pensais aussi inviter mon père, et tes parents, ce week-end. Ce serait sympa, vraiment qu'on leur annonce qu'Henry est ton fils !

La blonde crut s'étouffer à cette révélation et acquiesça simplement, se rendant compte que sa compagne avait totalement raison. Puis elle se risqua à plaisanter un peu.

\- Tu ne veux pas que ta mère se joigne à nous ?

Regina lui lança une petite tape sur l'épaule, d'un air taquin.

\- Non merci Emma, je suis contente que tu penses au bien être de Cora.

Au delà de sa petite blague un peu mal placée qui les firent toutes les deux rire, la blonde était très fière de son amante. Elle avait réussi à couper les ponts avec sa mère, d'elle-même et à se rapprocher de sa famille, en les incitant à en faire de même. Elle avait admirablement montré l'exemple à sa fratrie, et elle était une vraie source d'inspiration pour eux. Elle était une source d'inspiration pour Emma aussi, d'ailleurs, et c'est ce à quoi elle pensait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard.


	30. Chapter 30

_Salut à tous, je viens de me connecter sur fanfic pour pouvoir poster mon épilogue (donc le chapitre qui suit) et qu'est ce que je vois? Que le 30 (donc celui là) que j'ai posté il y a quelques jours n'étaient pas vraiment en ligne. WHAAAAAT. Un bug donc._

 _Du coup, désolée du temps d'attente, mais pour le coup, vous en avez deux pour le prix d'un ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Les rencontres**

Regina s'assura une millième fois de plus que tout était parfait pour la soirée.

\- Gin'… Soupira Emma en la voyant s'agiter de part et d'autre du manoir. Je crois que tout va très bien se passer, tu sais ?

\- Je sais je sais… J'ai juste envie que ce soit une soirée parfaite pour tout le monde.

\- Elle le sera, s'il te plait détends toi…

Elle lui saisit alors le visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. C'est à ce moment là que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, sans même que la sonnette ne retentisse. A ce fait, Emma se douta bien qu'il s'agissait surement de Zelena et de Lacey, qui venaient d'arriver. La rouquine prit sa sœur dans ses bras et en fit de même pour Emma qui resta un peu choquée par le contact.

\- On est de la même famille maintenant, apparemment ! Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je peux bien te prendre dans les bras.

Puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui paraissait stressée.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à installer quelque chose ?

\- Je crois qu'Henry prépare des derniers trucs dans la cuisine. Si tu veux on peut aller l'aider.

Les deux femmes laissèrent ainsi Lacey et Emma face à face. La blonde, légèrement gênée, grimaça.

\- Bon je me devais de m'excuser, Lacey…

\- Pourquoi ? S'amusa la petite brune en haussant les épaules.

\- Bah… Pour t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait, évidemment. J'étais un peu jalouse de toi, et de ta relation avec Regina, j'ai trop rapidement supposé qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux.

\- Oh, ça…

\- Puis je dois aussi dire que je t'ai vraiment prise pour une idiote. Et je me suis adressée à toi comme si tu en étais une, aussi. Donc pour ça je dois vraiment m'excuser.

\- Je me suis dit que t'étais pas bien intelligente non plus. Comme ça on est quittes je suppose ?

Elle lui sourit en lui tendant la main. Elle la lui serra en souriant.

\- Reprenons tout depuis le début alors ! S'enjoua Lacey, ravie de pouvoir se faire une nouvelle amie.

\- Super ! Répondit simplement Emma.

Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit derrière elles. Emma se déplaça pour ouvrir à Killian qui se tenait droit devant elle, attendant simplement d'une manière très gênée, un bouquet de fleur à la main.

\- Salut Emma ! Fit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Salut ! Entre ! Répondit alors Emma qui n'était pas moins gênée de la présence du frère de sa compagne.

Effectivement, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient réellement adressé la parole –qui était d'ailleurs également la première fois- il avait grandement essayé de la draguer, et d'une manière très peu courtoise, qui plus est.

Il la suivit alors simplement dans le salon où se trouvait Lacey. Elle lui laissa la conversation quelques instants et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prévenir son amante, sa sœur et son fils de l'arrivée de Killian.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent pour l'accueillir et que Killian offrit le bouquet de fleur à Regina, tout se passa très naturellement. Puis il se tourna vers Henry.

\- Alors ptit gars ? Fit-il finalement avec un grand sourire à son intention. Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire de beau sur toi ?

\- Bah… Je vais juste à l'école moi ! Ria Henry, amusé de la situation.

Ils rirent tout deux devant les regards attendris de Regina et Zelena qui proposèrent de passer à table quelques minutes plus tard.

Après avoir quelque peu discuté de la situation professionnelle de Killian, et l'avoir comparé à celle d'Emma, il finit par lancer à l'adresse de celle-ci.

\- Je suis désolée, d'ailleurs ! Pour notre première rencontre, tu sais…

Tous conservèrent un silence gênant en se tournant vers Emma. Cette dernière sentit alors la main délicate de sa voisine lui caresser la cuisse en dessous de la table, en signe de soutien. Elle déposa alors sa fourchette pour glisser ses doigts entre ceux de Regina avant de lui répondre.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de mal à ça, tu sais ! Enfin, je veux dire, bien sur que si. Mais je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Oublions ça, c'est d'accord ?

\- De quoi ? Questionna alors Henry piqué par la curiosité.

\- Rien… Souffla Emma en rougissant jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

\- En fait, coupa Regina dans la foulée. Ton oncle a essayé de draguer Emma quand ils se sont rencontrés.

La blonde soupira. Elle avait oublié que sa compagne ne cachait jamais rien à son fils et leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'honnêteté attendrissante.

\- Sérieux ? S'étonna Henry en regardant partout autour de lui, dans le but d'avoir plus d'informations intéressantes.

\- Je suis désolée, auprès de toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Reprit Killian à l'adresse de Regina cette fois-ci. Tu sais, c'était Cora qui…

\- Je sais Killian… Le coupa-t-elle d'une manière douce et compréhensive. Je pense que ce n'est ni Zelena ni moi qui pourront te blâmer pour lui avoir obéit au doigt et à l'œil.

La rouquine hocha simplement la tête du bout de la table pour rassurer son frère, et celui ci haussa les épaules.

\- Vous êtes drôlement compréhensives… Dit-il finalement. Quand même j'ai essayé de draguer ta copine…

\- C'est bon ! Lança Regina en le coupant d'un geste de la main. Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler plus longtemps sinon je risque d'être légèrement moins compréhensive.

Cet élan de jalousie fit rire à peu près tout le monde autour de la table, et fit profondément du bien à Emma, qui était émue de voir que son amante tenait tant à elle, finalement. Même si ces derniers temps, elle n'en doutait plus vraiment. Une réelle confiance et complicité s'étaient installées entre elles deux. Elles avaient traversé beaucoup plus d'étapes et d'épreuves cruciales de leur vie qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elles étaient ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps que ce qu'elles ne l'étaient vraiment.

\- Comment se passe ta relation avec notre mère, d'ailleurs, depuis le procès ? Demanda Zelena un peu curieuse d'en savoir plus sur le déroulement de la situation.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne veut plus me voir.

Il avait pris une moue un peu boudeuse et attristé. De ce fait Regina lui saisit la main par dessus la table, pour le soutenir.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne veut plus voir aucun de nous trois ! Fit-elle en riant un peu. Tu sais, ça fait surement mal au début, mais au final, c'est même un cadeau qui nous est fait. Tu ne te sens pas plus libre maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules, attendrie de voir que ses sœurs prenaient déjà tellement soin de lui et lorsque Regina lui lâcha la main, il brandit son verre.

\- Ok ! Fit-il finalement. Je sais que vous avez raison de toute façon. Alors je propose qu'on porte un toast à notre liberté, à tous les trois.

Zelena sourit, suivit par sa sœur, et tout le monde leva son verre pour célébrer l'occasion.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi, pour inaugurer ça alors ? Demanda Lacey à Killian en posant son vin sur la table.

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut être inviter cette fille à diner… Pour commencer une approche.

\- Une fille ? Interrogea Henry avec son air de filou.

\- Henry... Souffla Regina en lui lançant un regard noir.

Killian en sourit et continua alors.

\- J'ai rencontré une fille. Elle est très gentille, mais je me suis plutôt interdit de la fréquenter parce que… Enfin vous connaissez Cora, les relations, c'est pas son truc. En plus, comme j'étais le garçon de sa famille, elle voulait me garder rien que pour elle, sans vouloir vous offenser les filles.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? Sourit Emma, l'air aussi curieux que son fils quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Son nom c'est Elsa… Fit-il timidement. Je me suis déjà retrouvé une fois chez elle pour discuter et il y avait sa sœur, qui a tenté de nous rapprocher énormément, d'une manière très peu délicate cependant.

Il se mit à rire seul.

\- Mais elle est très attendrissante, cette petite Anna, quand on la connaît mieux. Elle va se marier sous peu, d'ailleurs.

\- Anna ? Ria Emma. Elle porte le même prénom que ma conseillère en immobilier. Elle avait l'air super maladroite aussi, c'est marrant !

Killian haussa les épaules en lui souriant.

\- C'est drôle que tu dises ça, parce qu'elle est conseillère en immobilier, une petite rousse, très mignonne c'est ça ?

Emma ria en repensant au fait qu'Henry soit son fils biologique et lui répondit simplement :

\- Le monde est vraiment très petit !

Ils parlèrent ensuite pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que Killian soit fatigué, et que tous se décident à rentrer. Henry monta dans sa chambre après avoir signalé à ses mères qu'il avait passé une excellente soirée.

\- Alors ? Fit Emma en lui saisissant les hanches pour l'approcher d'elle. Cette soirée de rencontre avec ton frère ?

\- Ça paraissait naturel tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours fait parti de la famille, même si concrètement, on ne l'a jamais vu…

\- C'est plutôt bon signe tu sais. J'ai regardé vos visages, et Zelena et toi aviez l'air radieuses. Même si elle a du mal à se l'admettre, elle est ravie aussi de l'avoir rencontré. Puis Henry paraissait si heureux…

\- J'ai remarqué ça aussi…

Emma lui sourit en lui déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Lacey est très gentille ! Finit-elle par lui avouer.

\- Je savais qu'elle allait te plaire, finalement. Bon… Je vais finir de ranger et aller me coucher. Il est pas si tard, mais ce week-end j'ai encore un repas à préparer, et je ne suis pas certaine que mes nerfs tiendront bien longtemps.

La blonde hocha la tête en soupirant. Puis elle l'aida à s'exécuter.

Samedi soir dans le manoir Mills. Regina s'excitait encore de tous les côtés de la maison devant les yeux amusés d'Emma qui n'essayait même plus de l'en empêcher. La sonnette retentit et la blonde se bougea, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un petit moment. Mais à la place, elle ne vit qu'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Emma je présume ? Fit-il à son adresse.

\- Vous êtes le père de Regina ? Demanda-t-elle alors finalement. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer enfin. Elle ne me parle que de vous.

\- Papyyyyy ! Hurla Henry de derrière sa mère en lui sautant au cou.

Il ria alors et Regina vint alors accueillir son père à son tour en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Elle est vraiment aussi jolie que tu la décrivais alors ! Fit-il à sa fille en souriant à Emma qui rougissait à ces propos.

Ils décidèrent alors d'entrer plus profondément dans la maison, et Mary et David ne tardèrent pas à arriver, eux aussi, accompagné du petit Neal, qui pour une raison qui échappa à tout le monde, marcha maladroitement jusqu'à Regina pour lui accrocher la jambe d'un air affectueux. La brune fut tout d'abord surprise puis n'hésita ensuite plus à le prendre dans ses bras pour faire plus ample connaissance avec le visage de son beau frère.

Mary et David discutèrent quelques moments avec Emma et le père de Regina pendant que cette dernière se pressait dans la cuisine, avec Neal dans les bras.

\- Tu veux sans doute que je le reprenne ? Même s'il a l'air de t'avoir déjà adopté.

Mary venait de passer la porte de la cuisine pour proposer son aide à Regina, et sans doute lui reprendre son fils qui devait la gêner. Elle sourit simplement à la mère d'Emma.

\- Je crois que je l'aime bien aussi ! Fit-elle en regardant Neal et le berçant un peu.

Ils ne tardèrent ensuite pas à tous s'installer à table et commencer une conversation banale de gens normaux. Elle consistait à connaître la profession de chacun et d'apprendre à faire un peu plus ample connaissance. Une fois que les présentations furent un peu plus faites et que la conversation tournait autour de sujets plus ou moins communs, Regina attendit un petit blanc qui tarda à faire son apparition pour lancer :

\- D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il faut qu'on vous annonce quelque chose, Henry, Emma et moi.

Tous se turent alors en fixant les trois, et la blonde se sentit puissamment mal à l'aise face à la situation. Elle avait bien évidemment compris que Regina faisait allusion à son lien de sang avec Henry, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de l'annoncer à ses parents, qui n'avaient plus entendu parler de son temps passé en prison depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Mary qui ne put conserver cette légère once d'inquiétude qui ne la quittait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa fille.

\- Je vais vivre ici ! Lança Emma. Et je vais vendre mon appartement. Donc c'est plutôt définitif et…

\- Em'… Souffla Regina alors d'une voix qui la réprimandait comme une enfant.

Elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son regard était un peu noir et menaçant.

\- Bon ok… Soupira-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez de si beau à nous annoncer alors ? Demanda David en souriant sincèrement.

Ce sourire soulagea un peu Emma qui haussa les épaules. Elle se tourna vers le père de Regina en premier lieu.

\- Tout d'abord, je me dois de vous expliquer à vous… J'ai fait de la prison il y a 11 ans de ça et je suis tombée enceinte. Il était hors de question pour moi que j'élève un enfant entre les barreaux tout d'abord et aussi je me sentais trop irresponsable pour ça. Donc je l'ai remis à l'adoption.

Elle regarda fixement les yeux de son beau père, attendant d'y voir sans doute du dégout ou de la peur, mais elle n'y vit alors qu'un grand soutien, le même qu'elle trouvait souvent dans les yeux de sa fille, ce qui la poussa à poursuivre en s'adressant aux trois parents, à présent.

\- Aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé ce bébé…

Mary et David conservèrent tout premièrement un petit air choqué, ils attendaient simplement que leur fille soit prête à leur en dire plus sur le sujet, mais lorsqu'ils virent que l'information ne viendrait pas seule, Mary se précipita dans son éternelle curiosité.

\- Où il est Emma ? Demanda-t-elle simplement en ouvrant la bouche de surprise.

\- Là !

Elle désigna Henry du menton qui rougit lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il n'osa d'abord pas bouger puis haussa les épaules en cherchant du réconfort dans les yeux de Regina.

\- Attends… Fit finalement le père de la brune. Tu veux dire que c'est son fils ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête en attendant plutôt une réaction des parents d'Emma.

\- Mais c'est quand même une coïncidence assez merveilleuse ! Poursuivit-il, ce qui eut le don de réveiller David.

\- Mon Dieu ma chérie, tu as retrouvé ton fils et tu vis avec ?

\- Ouaip…

Il se leva alors de table pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était fier d'elle et heureux de voir que la situation n'avait pas été trop compliquée, puisqu'il s'agissait du fils adoptif de sa compagne.

Il fut suivi de très près par Mary qui se tourna finalement vers Henry pour le regarder un peu plus attentivement. Puis elle le prit également dans ses bras ne pouvant plus contenir sa joie de rencontrer le petit fils qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir.

Ils passèrent la demie heure qui suivit à poser un tas de questions entre deux rires et explosions de joie. Puis lorsqu'ils se furent légèrement calmés, Regina décida de se lever pour aller chercher une bouteille de vin dans la cuisine. Mary débarrassa quelques assiettes pour trouver un prétexte et la suivre. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle prit sa belle fille dans ses bras, sans que celle ci ne puisse vraiment bouger, ni se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Désolée… Fit-elle tout hystérique en se reculant. C'est juste que tu fais partie de ma famille maintenant, et tu as pris tellement soin de ton fils tout ce temps… J'avais tellement peur qu'il soit tombé entre de mauvaises mains, tu sais. Et tu as fait ça tellement bien, il a l'air si heureux.

Regina sourit émue de voir tous les efforts que faisait sa belle mère pour l'intégrer dans la famille. Puis elle soupira un léger « merci » avant de considérer de rejoindre la table.

Lorsqu'elles se rassirent, Emma la questionna rapidement des yeux avant qu'elle ne soit rassurée par un merveilleux sourire provenant des lèvres de la brune. Elle lui glissa doucement que pendant son absence, son père l'avait également félicité pendant une heure, et s'était mis à parler et sympathiser très sincèrement avec David.

\- Ton père est aussi génial que tu me le décrivais… Finit-elle par lui chuchoter finalement.

Regina acquiesça simplement en jetant un regard amoureux à son père qui lui sourit.

\- Bon et sinon Emma ? Taquina David comme il avait l'habitude de le faire gentiment avec sa fille. Tu travailles un peu, ou alors t'es toujours en train de glander toute la journée dans ton bureau ?

Elle éclata de rire puis se stoppa immédiatement à l'entente des protestations du petit Henry qui avait pris une moue boudeuse très attendrissante.

\- Elle bosse ma mère ! Fit-il en souriant.

Emma se tourna instinctivement vers Regina qui comprit immédiatement quel message elle voulait lui faire passer. C'était la première fois qu'Henry parlait d'elle en la qualifiant de maman, et elle ne s'y attendait pas forcément. Son cœur rata un battement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une des choses qui lui faisait le plus de bien au monde. Regina lui saisit la main, car elle était la seule autour de cette table à se rendre compte de combien elle était heureuse, en ce moment même.

Lorsque tous furent enfin partis, quelques heures plus tard, Regina lavait quelques assiettes dans le lavabo, et Emma vint la rejoindre en lui encerclant le ventre de ses bras, posant sa tête contre son dos.

\- J'ai adoré cette soirée. Je pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi bien.

Regina sourit et essuya ses mains sur un torchon qui trainait là pour se retourner et la prendre elle aussi dans ses bras. Puis elle l'embrassa en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tout ira bien maintenant, tu sais. Henry te considère comme sa mère. Tes parents m'acceptent, mon père t'accepte. On va pouvoir former une magnifique famille.

Emma lui sourit sincèrement en déposant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez de la brune.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, tu le sais ?

Regina secoua la tête d'une manière plus enfantine qu'à son habitude puis soupira.

\- Je t'aime, Emma.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Puis elle se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, pendant que leur fils finissait sa soirée devant la télé. Il pensait à ses deux mères, et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus comblée qu'avec elles deux.


	31. Chapter 31

_Salut tout le mooooonde. Bon, voilà, du coup, c'est le dernier des derniers celui là. C'est celui qui conclu ma fiction. Sniff. Je suis un peu triste de laisser cette fiction derrière moi maintenant qu'elle est terminée, mais j'espère que dans l'ensemble elle vous aura plu. J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à écrire cet épilogue. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Sachant que je reste rarement sans écrire, je me suis dit que j'allais me mettre au travail pour une nouvelle fiction, mais j'ai commencé un chapitre et je ne suis pas absolument certaine que ça plaira. Je suis pas non plus bien sûre que j'arriverais à en faire quelque chose de bien ^^_

 _Bon malgré tout je tenais simplement à tous vous remercier. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu de points négatifs dans vos reviews, pour cela je vous en suis spécialement reconnaissante. En plus, pour certains vous m'avez suivi avec une régularité d'enfer et franchement vous m'avez fait très chaud au coeur._

 _MERCI pour tout, et j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion très bientôt de reprendre contact, qui sait, sur une nouvelle fiction peut être? ;)_

 _Je vous aime fort._

 _Inès._

* * *

 **Epilogue : 5 ans plus tard**

\- Tu fais attention à Twisty ok ? Glissa rapidement Regina au téléphone alors qu'Emma essayait de lui arracher des mains.

Un rire se fit retentir de l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Je t'aime Maman !_

\- Désolé gamin ! Reprit Emma en se saisissant du combiné et retournant un regard noir à sa compagne. Promis je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle ne vole plus ce téléphone pour t'appeler en douce.

Il ria à nouveau et Regina tira une moue boudeuse.

\- _Ok ! Passez un bon week-end. Je t'aime aussi M'an._

Puis il raccrocha. Emma sourit en regardant quelques instant le portable puis se retourna vers Regina en secouant négativement la tête.

\- On avait dit quoi ? Fit-elle d'un air grondeur.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer comme une gamine.

\- On avait dit on lui fait confiance…

\- Et pourquoi on lui fait confiance ?

La brune haussa les épaules comme une enfant qui n'avait pas envie de réciter sa leçon à ses parents.

\- Parce qu'il va avoir 17 ans et que c'est un grand garçon.

\- Capable de garder la maison et le chien pendant un week-end. Tu as oublié de dire « capable de garder la maison et le chien… »

\- Oui ça va !

Elle souffla en s'asseyant sur le canapé et Emma rigola de la voir si peu sûre d'elle.

\- Je sais qu'on est jamais parties que toutes les deux depuis qu'on se connaît… Et qu'il a toujours été avec nous mais t'as vu autour de toi ? On a la montagne pour nous et ce somptueux chalet pour un week-end entier, donc il est hors de question qu'on n'en profite pas, pour une fois.

\- Je sais…

\- Puis tu sais très bien que Killian et Elsa ont promis de passer le voir samedi soir. Et dimanche c'est fort possible que mes parents passent aussi pour prendre du temps avec lui. Donc jusqu'au moment où on va rentrer, c'est à dire tout juste lundi, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, ok ? Dis-moi tu veux bien te détendre juste deux minutes ?

Regina acquiesça simplement en soupirant et Emma fit le tour du canapé pour lui masser amoureusement la nuque après avoir dégagé ses cheveux. La brune se détendit sous les doigts de son amante et apprécia simplement le doux contact.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a rarement du temps pour nous… Finit-elle par murmurer les yeux fermés.

\- Amen ! Souffla bruyamment Emma. Il t'aura fallu environ 6 ans de relation pour que tu réussisses à t'en rendre compte.

\- Désolée…Fit-elle avec un soupçon de culpabilité. Mais entre ton travail et le mien, et puis avec Henry, c'est compliqué de pouvoir passer un week-end seulement toutes les deux.

Emma haussa les épaules, finit son massage qui dura encore quelques minutes puis retourna s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Bon… Alors qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, ce week-end ?

\- Je sais pas. Absolument tout ce que tu veux.

La blonde sourit toute seule au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda Regina en ne pouvant empêcher un petit rire devant l'expression niaise d'Emma.

\- Rien je repensais à des trucs…

\- Comme quoi ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et en riant elle lui lança :

\- Tu te rappelles de la fois où ta mère est revenue chez nous, et qu'elle voulait absolument que tu reviennes à la raison ?

\- Tu veux dire quand elle t'a traité de trainée et qu'elle voulait que tu sortes pour aller vivre ailleurs ? Emma, c'était vraiment pas drôle.

\- Oh aller ! Ria-t-elle. C'était énorme en y repensant. Tu lui as dit d'aller se faire foutre. Même Henry était choqué pendant des semaines et n'a fait que de parler de ça en rigolant. Elle a insisté pourtant. Mais la manière dont tu l'as foutue à la porte en disant que j'étais la femme de ta vie et qu'elle pouvait pas comprendre était absolument mémorable.

Elle sourit toute seule en regardant dans le vide.

\- C'était trop mignon…

Regina esquissa un sourire puis lui caressa la joue.

\- Je suis plus heureuse à tes côtés qu'aux siens et tu le sais…

Elle soupira avant de reprendre.

\- Tes parents nous en ont aussi fait voir des belles pendant notre relation…

\- Oh ! Fit Emma qui avait envie de se cacher. Tu veux dire toutes les fois où ils nous ont parlé de mariage et de bébé ? Oui je sais. Ma mère est lourde avec ça. Elle adore la famille et au plus grande elle est, au mieux c'est pour elle.

Regina acquiesça d'un air légèrement détaché en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé aux côtés d'Emma.

\- Sans compter la fois où tu voulais partir avec cette fille…

\- Eh ! S'écria la blonde qui s'était réveillée de ses pensées pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. Ça c'est ta putain de jalousie maladive et ta grosse paranoïa psychotique. C'était juste la première cliente que j'avais depuis des mois. Oui, elle me faisait des avances, mais tu sais qu'il n'y a toujours eu que toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

\- Mmh… Taquina la brune.

\- Oh ! Rigole pas avec ça ! Fit mine de bouder Emma. Parce que je te ferais remarquer que tu m'as fait dormir sur le canapé jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire. J'ai même cru que j'allais devoir refiler ça à mon collègue tellement je savais plus quoi faire pour que tu me crois. Tout ça parce qu'elle était aussi dans la politique…

\- Je sais à quel point t'aimes les femmes de pouvoir !

Emma roula des yeux avant de rigoler.

\- Seulement toi ! Elle je m'en fichais complétement, et tu le savais au fond. Tu jubilais juste de me voir souffrir pendant ces deux semaines horribles. Je sais même plus son nom…

\- Aurore. Arrête de vouloir me faire croire que tu as oublié son petit prénom de princesse prétentieuse. Sérieusement, elle n'était même pas vraiment jolie.

La blonde la regarda du coin de l'œil avant de la voir soupirer.

\- Ok elle l'était. Justement.

Elle explosa ensuite de rire en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Tu es tellement jalouse… Soupira-t-elle, attendrie.

\- Bien sur que oui. Et malheureusement pour toi, c'est pas prêt de changer.

\- C'est trop chou. Que tu le sois encore après tout ce temps.

Elle lui sourit simplement, avant qu'Emma ne reprenne.

\- Moi, au moins, quand le Shérif de la ville te tournait autour et passait les trois quarts de son temps dans ton bureau, je ne t'ai pas boudé comme un bébé pendant trois mois.

\- Oh non ! Explosa de rire Regina. Tu t'es simplement contentée d'aller directement au commissariat et de l'attendre des heures.

\- Oui eh bah il était où tout ce temps ? Dans ton bureau…

\- Et quand il est arrivé, il t'a demandé ce que tu voulais, suite à quoi tu lui as mis ton poing dans la figure. Bien plus mature.

\- J'ai dit que je n'avais rien fait de violent envers toi, pas envers lui. Il ne méritait pas un meilleur traitement.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer négativement la tête.

\- Pauvre Graham…

\- Pauvre Graham ? Pauvre mon cul ouais ! Pauvre moi surtout ! Ça m'a rendu malade cette histoire.

\- Et tu me parles de moi et de ma… Comment t'as dit déjà ? Ah oui… Ma « paranoïa psychotique ».

\- C'est pas pareil. Bouda Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Oui, si tu le dis…

Elle fit mine de bouder pendant quelques minutes puis regarda tendrement Regina avant de reprendre.

\- On a passé de merveilleux moments quand même.

\- Aussi !

\- Eh ! Même si c'était un peu tendu, dans ces périodes, en y repensant, on en rigole et c'est ce qui fait que c'était des bons moments malgré tout !

\- Je te taquine !

Elle observa un court silence avant de reprendre la parole d'elle même.

\- Il y a quand même eu des moments plus beaux… Soupira Regina qui paraissait tendrement nostalgique.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle un peu plus curieuse.

\- A la première fois où Henry t'a appelé Maman.

\- C'est vrai…

Emma repensa à ce moment qui lui avait gonflé le cœur avec des petites larmes de bonheur qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il avait dévalé les escaliers pour demander une énième fois à Regina s'il pouvait se rendre chez Grace. Evidemment, elle avait compris son manège, et elle avait bien vu qu'il commençait à en tomber amoureux. Elle le laissait alors en suspens pendant des heures et même parfois des jours sans lui donner de réponse définitive. Puis il avait débarqué un jour dans la cuisine, l'air sur de lui dans le but de ressortir avec un avis positif de sa mère adoptive. Alors qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, il s'était tourné vers Emma en lui disant « M'an, aide-moi sur ce coup là ». Regina en avait été tellement attendrie qu'elle avait finalement accepté de se mettre dans la tête que son fils pouvait avoir une petite amie. C'était pour dire.

\- Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur, ce jour là, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il m'incluait dans votre famille.

La brune posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu faisais déjà partie de la famille. Et Henry te considérait déjà comme sa mère. Il était simplement gêné de te le montrer.

Emma sourit et patienta quelques instants avant de repenser à un autre souvenir.

\- Tu te rappelles de la fois où t'as cassé la manette d'Henry ? J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais s'en remettre.

\- C'était un accident.

\- Pas à moi, Gin' ! S'exclama la blonde en riant aux éclats. Tu peux faire croire n'importe quoi à ton fils, mais pas à moi ! Comme par hasard, c'est arrivé au moment où il geekait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Arrête ! Sérieusement, c'était un accident. C'est pas ma faute si ces trucs là, en plus d'être complètement inutile, c'est super fragile. Je bougeais le meuble de la télé, et elle s'est fracassée sur le sol.

\- C'est solide, ces trucs-là comme tu dis, Gina…

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- De toute façon tu ne voudras jamais me croire, mais je l'ai pas fait exprès. Même si j'étais profondément soulagée au fond…

\- Tu n'as pas de cœur ! S'indigna faussement Emma.

\- Oui, et c'est certainement pour ça que tu n'as pas attendu deux jours pour aller lui en acheter une nouvelle.

\- Attends ! Fit la blonde en se redressant légèrement sur le canapé. C'était purement égoïste. Il restait que ma manette à moi. C'est d'ordre privé ces choses là. Et puis, je n'allais pas jouer toute seule. J'avais besoin de mon compagnon de combat, donc j'ai dû me sacrifier.

Regina roula des yeux puis la regarda l'air amusé.

\- Tu es une mère responsable, Emma.

\- Merci ! Fit-elle finalement en soupirant. Je suis ravie de te l'entendre dire.

\- Sauf quand…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Quand quoi ? S'impatienta-t-elle alors.

\- Quand je passe mon week-end en rendez-vous d'affaires et que vous vous partagiez ses devoirs en me faisant croire qu'il les faisait lui même, justement pour pouvoir jouer plus rapidement ensemble…

\- C'est arrivé une seule fois… Soupira Emma.

\- Et il s'en est sorti avec un 4. Merci Maman !

\- J'aurais essayé, le cœur était là. Comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte.

Elles se mirent ensuite à rire toutes les deux et Emma l'embrassa dans la foulée, parce que c'est en partageant leurs souvenirs comme elles le faisaient en ce moment avec elle qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle l'aimait, et à quel point sa vie était magnifique à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle se retira elle lui sourit.

\- Quand je pense qu'on a dû accueillir ta sœur pendant près d'une semaine à la maison, et que t'as même pas voulu que je te touche pendant ce temps là.

Regina s'indigna alors en grimaçant.

\- Emma ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est ma sœur quand même. Elle dormait dans la chambre d'ami juste à côté de nous, j'allais pas lui infliger ça !

\- Ça t'embête moins quand il s'agit de ton fils ! Lui lança la blonde narquoisement.

\- Elle était dans une mauvaise passe avec Lacey.

\- Et heureusement ça s'est arrangé depuis.

\- Emma… Soupira la brune. Tu dis ça uniquement égoïstement parce qu'elle a fini par quitter la maison et que tu n'as pas attendu une demie heure pour me sauter sauvagement dessus !

\- Pardonnez-moi Majesté, mais qui pourrait résister à ça ?

Elle désigna de sa main le corps tout entier de Regina, ce qui la fit brusquement rougir.

\- Arrête un peu…

\- Ok ok j'arrête ! Fit-elle en levant les mains en signe d'abandon. Mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être toujours aussi amoureuse de ton corps après toutes ces années.

\- Non, effectivement, c'est mignon, en quelque sorte.

Elle finit par lui sourire, un peu bêtement et se laissa retomber dans le canapé.

\- Henry va avoir 17 ans dans une semaine… Soupira Emma finalement. Tu veux qu'on prépare quelque chose, avec ses copains et Grace, je veux dire ?

\- Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'il n'est pas actuellement en train de retourner la maison pour fêter ça ? Tu es vraiment la fille la plus naïve que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Oui je sais… Souffla la blonde, vexée. Mais je veux dire, ça on fait semblant qu'on est pas au courant, comme toutes bonnes mères. On peut lui organiser un truc le week-end prochain, en toute « connaissance de cause » et je sais pas… Peut être s'organiser une soirée toutes les deux ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais si on commençait par fêter nos 6 ans de relation ? Parce que je suis pas certaine qu'on l'ai vraiment fait, avec tout le pseudo boulot que tu avais.

\- Eh ! J'ai un vrai travail moi… Bouda Regina.

\- Oh mais moi aussi, mais surtout, je comprends pas comment t'arrives encore et encore à être élue. Tu charmes toute la ville ou quoi ?

\- T'es jalouse ?

\- Bref.

Elle croisa à nouveau les bras sur la poitrine et regarda au loin, faisant mine de faire la tête. Ce qui lui valut un petit coup de coude de la part de sa compagne.

\- Si on se faisait un ciné alors ? Parce que c'est là où tout a commencé, finalement. On pourra sans doute se faire un restau par la suite. Puis ce sera le moment rêvé où tu me demanderas en mariage, avant qu'on rentre pour s'organiser et faire un enfant. Comme ça non seulement Henry sera content d'avoir pu passer une soirée autorisée avec ses amis, mais en plus on aura satisfait les désirs de Miss Swan, et de ses parents pour qu'ils nous lâchent enfin. Puis ce sera parfait, et on pourra enfin vivre en paix, ils vécurent heureux blablabla…

Emma explosa de rire après un petit silence. Regina avait toujours eu le don de la rendre profondément jalouse, alors qu'elle ne l'était jamais, de la faire pleurer, rire, mais surtout de la rendre heureuse. Et elle restait persuadée qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais deux personnes comme elle durant son existence. Elle se blottit alors contre son corps avant de lui glisser :

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de si bien dans ma vie pour mériter une copine comme toi ?

\- Tu as eu énormément de chance, Em'.

Elle lui fila une légère claque sur la cuisse avant de rigoler sincèrement. Regina la suivit et finit par lui répondre, sérieusement cette fois-ci, en lui caressant les cheveux, et d'une voix douce.

\- C'est moi qui ai de la chance.


End file.
